Another Day, Another Journey Awaits
by Flurry Fire
Summary: A new group of mamodos start a new adventure together as troubles increase in the Makai. What dangers will they face? Join the mamodos created by the users of The Mamodo Ideas Forum, information inside. [3rd person]
1. Approval Chapter

Hi everybody! I'm back with a new Zatch Bell Fic! If y'all are wondering where I have been I have been writing Kingdom Hearts stories. So now I am taking a **LONG** break from those and continuing my Zatch Bell fics.

This new fic was originally supposed to be done by **Jason Kent **but he told me he has been to lazy to do it so he handed over the writing of this fic to me! He's been helping me out a lot lately so give him some credit!

The mamodos and their partners in this story are all **fan-made** by all those of the Zatch Bell Forum **Mamodo Ideas. **Don't worry, y'all will meet them as the story progresses and will be fully described and I have everyone's full descriptions okay.

**If the users listed below would be kind enough to send me a review telling me it is okay to use your mamodo or not in the fanfic because I need to know before I start the first official chappy of this fanfic!**

**The next chappy will be of all of the mamodos' full descriptions if I get everyones' approval that is, THEN the first actual chappy okay.**

I would like you all to give credit to the following users who contributed their mamodos (fanfic user – mamodo's name)

_The Flurry of Dancing Flames – Grim Z, Simba Hart, Ember and Blizzar Flame_

_Rahkshi500 – Zion_

_Jason Kent– Tiko, Shami, and Tai Shan_

_TheSongOfNature- Artemis_

_Breakfast is Orange Cola and Anime Muffins –Yume_

_PhoenixFire03 – Amore_

_Golden Sun Dragoon – Artic_

_Vela Cruze – Sora_

_Akikura – Rakurai Asakura_

_Fire Blast123 – Suigino (not the one from the TV show)_

_RevivedSin – Hakura_

_Unknown-Character – Razrein and Reipyre_


	2. The Journey Awaiting

Hey everybody! I hope that y'all like the first official chappy of Another Day, Another Journey Awaits!

A couple fan mamodos will be introduced in this chappy so enjoy!

Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

To think today would be a normal day for the new mamodo king Zatch Bell.

But no, everything changed but he couldn't figure out why. So as Zatch sat on his throne with his crown tilted slightly to his right trying to think of a solution to the new problem.

He put his hands to his head trying to think of a solution to the problem while sighing in confusion.

_What's a helpless king like me supposed to do if he doesn't even know how to solve the problem?

* * *

_

_Later that day_

Two fire mamodos had been called forth by king Zatch to try to solve the problem so now they were conversing with each other trying to help out their king.

The first fire mamodo, Ember Flame a girl whose father was petrified by King Goren himself on account of there being "too many fire mamodos". She usually had a cheerful expression on her slightly pale face, was about three feet and three inches tall, and with her blue eyes focused on King Zatch with the typical black lines under the eyes. She happened to be wearing an outfit like Zatch's only red with a gold bow and a red ruby in the middle and red shoes like Tia's. Also she happened to have short, brown hair like her book owner and was wearing the gold heart shaped locket that her book owner gave her.

The next mamodo, Tiko who had brownish blonde hair with tan skin and orange eyes, also he was about three feet and five inches tall, plus he's also a really nice mamodo once you get to know him. At the time he was wearing his red T-Shirt with a fire emblem on it along with yellow jeans with two orange stripes going down plus with a pair of brown gloves.

Right now they were standing before the almighty King Zatch Bell who the two new pretty well.

"So what's the problem King Zatch?" Tiko asked the blonde

"Is something wrong?" Ember asked

"Yes there is something wrong" Zatch began as he motioned the two closer and they approached "There have been portals to Earth popping up all over the Makai sucking mamodos in them and teleporting them to Earth"

"So what you're saying is, we need to find these mamodos" said Tiko

"That is correct. But I'm sending you two to find the mamodos that were teleported to Earth" said Zatch

"Why us?" Ember asked the King

"Because you two are the only one's in this world who can keep a secret" Zatch said

"What about your guards" Tiko questioned to Zatch

"I can barely trust those oaths to keep me safe!" Zatch practically boomed out

The two fire mamodos couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"So do you two still have your spell books?" Zatch asked the two

"Yep" they both replied in unison

Zatch then led the two mamodos to a portal which was a darkish purple/black which Tiko and Ember were walking in until…

"Good luck you two" Zatch said stopping them

Then Tiko and Ember looked over their shoulders and gave Zatch a respectful nod and walked into the portal.


	3. Familiar or Unfamiliar

Okay I'm back again! If you're wondering I've been re-editing this chappy!

**Please tell me where the book owners live so I know where to find them by either PM or Review it doesn't matter which!**

**You have to do this or else I won't be able to continue especially if your character is mentioned in the planned on being introduced section!**

Beware of grammatical errors and a little angst (depression)!

Little Tiko x Ember and Blizzar x Razrein in later chappys!

And please R&R!

* * *

_With Tiko and Ember_

Tiko and Ember last left the Makai World to find the missing mamodos but were teleported somewhere familiar or unfamiliar. So the two mamodos were currently looking up at a tall sign on the side of the road that said.

**Shelby Corporation Limits**

"I know where we are!" Ember blurted out making Tiko jump a couple feet in the air

"Where?" Tiko asked

"This is the town where Chelsea lives!" Ember yelped out with glee

"So which way does she live?" Tiko asked

"That way!" Ember said pointing to a sign that said Country Meadows that was about 10 yards from where they were standing

"Great let's go!" Tiko said and the two ran into the neighborhood

Tiko and Ember began walking on the pebble road for about five minutes when Tiko asked a question.

"Ember, how come that road is made of cement while this is made of pebbles?" Tiko asked Ember kicking a pebble off the road

"I dunno?" said Ember then she saw Chelsea's house "There it is!" she blurted out

Ember grabbed Tiko's hand and ran towards the door and onto the porch which was above the ground with a roof over it and a red bench.

Thus, Ember opened the door to hear some muffled sobs.

"Chelsea" said Ember in like a whisper "Wait! Chelsea should be in school right now!" Ember realized

"Why?" Tiko asked

"Because today's Friday silly and it's only twelve o'clock" said Ember pointing to the clock

"Oh duh!" said Tiko as he slapped himself

Tiko and Ember then walked up the carpeted stairs to find a door slightly ajar which sobs could be heard.

"Chelsea" said Ember as she opened the door

The room revealed a girl lying on her back staring up at the ceiling who had tear stained cheeks with grayish blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair holding onto a stuffed animal which looked like those ones named Darby at Animal Alley in Toys R Us only she changed his name to Bradley.

She was wearing her blue jeans and a red hoodie sweater that had the words Speedy's Turtle Wax in white letters with a chibi turtle on top of the word Speedy's. She was also wearing silver earrings and her sneakers along with a necklace that her "internet buddy" gave to her which had a little white conch shell then three rings of a wood-like material. Plus she was wearing her silver Kingdom Hearts watch which had the Kingdom Hearts one logo on it and pale green hands that glew somewhat in the dark.

"Chelsea!" Ember yelled then the girl sat up still clutching the animal

"Ember" Chelsea said rubbing her eyes in disbelief "Is that you?" she asked

Then Ember ran up and jumped up on the bed to join her book owner and sat down next to her.

"Chelsea, shouldn't you be in school?" the female fire mamodo asked her book owner

"Yeah" Chelsea said

"Then why aren't you there?" Ember asked

"Because I had some problems" said Chelsea

Ember looked away for a second to find Tiko poking his head out from the door.

"You can come in Tiko" said Ember then Tiko walked in and got up on the bed at Chelsea's other side

"Hey Chelsea!" Tiko said "How are Molly Mason doing?" he asked not knowing what happened

Hearing her little brother's name made her cry more with some sobs.

"What kind of problems did you have?" Ember asked trying to comfort her book owner

"Can you guys keep a secret" Chelsea asked the two fire mamodos

"Sure!" the two replied in unison

"I had an emotional breakdown in school today" Chelsea replied holding back sobs

"What's that?" Ember asked curiously

"It's when you can't control your emotions and you have a breakdown" Chelsea managed to get out without sobbing

"So anyways" Tiko began "How are Molly and Mason" he asked

"Molly's fine" Chelsea began "But Mason's not here" she finished weeping into Bradley

"What do ya mean?" Ember asked

"Mason..he..he" Chelsea stuttered and then said "died" she started crying

Tiko and Ember both gasped

"How!" Ember and Tiko asked in unison

"Mason, he had a disease called Neuroblastoma which is a rare and deadly cancer" Chelsea said "And he had it for four years, then on a Saturday morning my parents woke me up and said he died" Chelsea finished

"I'm sorry" said Tiko and Ember and unison giving Chelsea hugs

"Thanks guys" said Chelsea "But how'd you guys get here?" the book owner asked

"There's been a problem in our world with portals popping up everywhere sucking mamodos and teleporting them to Earth" Tiko explained

"What he said" said Ember "And where'd ya get that stuffed animal?" Ember asked eyeing Bradley

"His name is Bradley and he was Mason's before he died" said Chelsea feeling a little bit better

"Oh" said Ember

* * *

_Four hours later_

Chelsea's parents came home and explained what had happened to their daughter at school to Tiko and Ember.

"Mom. Dad" said Chelsea "I have to leave again" the book owner said to her parents

"But why?" they both asked

"I don't want to loose you to" Chelsea's mom said hugging her daughter

"I have to mom" said Chelsea "I have to help them. Their world is in danger and they need me" the brunette declared to her parents

"Okay, you can go" said Chelsea's dad giving her a goodbye hug

"But remember dad, goodbye is not forever" said Chelsea as she packed her essentials which were some spare clothes, a hair brush, tooth brush and tooth paste, and her pills all in a dark blue duffel bag that had a shoulder strap. Along with some food and money to last for a while.

* * *

_Later that day_

Chelsea, Ember, and Tiko had left with Chelsea's family taking them to an airport so they could get to New York to find Tiko's book owner when suddenly.

At the side of the road a portal popped up spitting out a mamodo a few feet from the car before the family had left to reveal. A girl about four feet with shoulder length snow white hair, clear blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a silver colored dress, with two snow white ice shards three inches below her neck in the form of an X, and silver colored shoes that matched her dress.

So the two fire mamodos ran toward this mamodo, but Ember ran really fast because she knew who this was.

"Blizzar!" Ember yelled out and glomped her older sister

"Hey sis, can you get offa me?" Blizzar asked and Ember obeyed

"Heya Blizzar!" Tiko greeted the ice mamodo

Chelsea then approached this mamodo.

"Who are you?" Chelsea asked Blizzar

"I'm Blizzar, Ember's big sister!" she cheered

"So who's your book owner?" Chelsea and Ember asked in unison

"Do you know a girl named Carly, with tan skin, brown eyes, and the same age as me?" Ember asked Chelsea

"Yes! She's my cousin!" Chelsea blurted out

"Then let's go!" Ember and Tiko shouted in unison

* * *

_Even later_

Chelsea and the three mamodos had managed to beg Carly's parents to let her go with Ember which took A LOT of begging since she was traveling with three mamodos who were around the ages of ten and eleven along with her fourteen year old cousin even though Carly herself was only eleven without parental guardians.

Carly at the time was wearing her khaki pants along with her gray T-Shirt that had an orange basketball on it with red letters that said **I Play Basketball for Life** along with her sneakers.

So now the three mamodos and two book owners were on a plane to New York in search of Tiko's book owner Travis.

Tiko had the window seat with Ember in the middle and Chelsea at the end of the three person row and right across from them were Blizzar and Carly in the two person row.

They said the plane flight was going to be about five hours because of light rain showers or something like that. So there were some occasional thunder claps and Ember would be scared so Tiko and I would hold her hands comforting her and Carly would do the same for Blizzar only enclose her in a sisterly hug then fell asleep a few minutes later still hugging since it was cold.

It was about eight o'clock at night now so the sky grew dark and everyone became tired. So Chelsea and Carly grabbed some blankets from underneath their seats while Carly shared one with Blizzar. Chelsea could only find two so since she was tired she used one for herself and the other she put over Tiko and Ember's sleeping bodies.

Then after a couple hours of watching Ember and Tiko sleeping together Chelsea decided to fall asleep as well with her white iPod Nano ear buds in her ears listening to Ocean Avenue by YellowCard **(which I do not own!).

* * *

**

Okay everyone there's the second chappy! I'm also planning on making this fanfic pretty long! Maybe between twenty and thirty chapters!

_Characters introduced (mamodo's name - book owner's name_)

_Ember – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar – Carly_

**Next time on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits**

Chelsea, Ember, Tiko, Carly, and Blizzar finally make it to New York and find Travis. In New York they happen to find a couple more of the missing mamodos and meet some unexpected threats.

_Characters planned on being introduced (mamodo's name – book owner's name)_

_Ember – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar – Carly_

_Zion – Aaron_

_Artemis – Luna_

_Yume – Eoin Ranoa_


	4. New York Yonder

Yippee another chappy has surfaced and it is very long!

Beware of grammatical errors!

Couples TikoxEmber & RazreinxBlizzar

Hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mary-Kate and Ashley (you'll found out why by reading)

* * *

**

_After the Plane Trip_

Chelsea, Ember, Tiko, Carly, and Blizzar had managed to get out of the Airport but had a lot of glares and stares thrown their way but they tossed them back and left the airport without a word.

Right now the group of five was sitting on a bench in one of the many streets of, New York City! Lots of people and crowds walking along still staring at them but Ember had decided to ball up her fist and shake it at a Punk who flipped her the middle finger and he ran away crying about evil little girls. **(How dare he!)**

"So what do we do now?" Ember asked Chelsea who was sitting on her mamodo's left

"I dunno?" was all Chelsea replied

"For one we could get some food! I'm _starving_!" yelled a hungry Tiko

"Calm down Tiko" said Blizzar

"Sorry guys. I get a little upset when I'm hungry" apologized Tiko

"I don't blame him I'm hungry to" said Carly sitting at Chelsea's left with her mamodo next to her

"We could go get some hotdogs" said Ember as she pointed to the stand

Thus Chelsea had left by herself to order five hotdogs, all with ketchup while Carly's had a pickle on it.

"Carly" said Blizzar kinda freaked out

"What is it?" Carly said to her mamodo munching on the pickle

"What's that green thing?" Blizzar asked while pointing to the green object

"It's a pickle" said Carly then finishing the green object

"Oh" replied Blizzar and finished her hotdog while Tiko finished his in five seconds

"CAN I HAVE ANOTHER?" Tiko asked Chelsea

"No Tiko" said Chelsea

"BUT C'MON!" Tiko whined

"Besides Tiko, we need to find Travis and have enough money for a hotel" said Chelsea

"Sorry, my temper" said Tiko after calming down

"It's okay" said Chelsea

Then after everyone finished their hotdogs the mamodo that we know as Bari and his book owner Gustov **(stupid name) **approached so as the New Yorkers saw these two creepy villains the streets and all the taxis were gone in an instant making that part of New York look like a ghost town.

"You five!" Bari addressed us as were got up to run

Chelsea silently cursed and everyone turned around.

"I want to battle you!" Bari said **(he's so stupid!)**

"Bari" Tiko began "We're kinda busy right now so we're leaving" Tiko finished and everyone walked away

"NO!" the stupid mamodo Bari yelled

"Fine, let's just get this over with" Chelsea said looking down to her cousin Carly next to her

"I'm right here" said Carly and the two took out their spell books which immediately began glowing

"Remember the plan" Chelsea told Carly and looked up to her

"Just what I was thinking" said Carly and the two girls looked back at Bari

"What are you two gonna do? Throw flowers at me" Bari was being cocky which ticked the two book owners off

"SAWCHARD!" Chelsea yelled and Ember gained a three foot long, red flaming sword with blue flames circling around it in her right hand

"ICETRANSAR!" Carly yelled and Blizzar gained a 4 foot long ice sword with a fire emblem on it that is rumored to be very powerful that she to was gripping the handle with her hands

"HA! What are two swords gonna do?" Bari asked mockingly

Then Chelsea heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"CHELSEA! TIKO!" the voice yelled out and appeared to have brown eyes and brown hair who Chelsea and Tiko knew to be Travis

"YO TRAVIS!" Tiko called out and his book owner came running

"What's going on?" Travis asked his mamodo

"I'll explain later" said Chelsea holding Ember's glowing black/red spell book

"Lemme help out!" said Travis "RASWORD!" he yelled and a Tiko got a fire sword in his hands giving him a fire power up and super strong

So Ember was in the middle, Blizzar on her left, and Tiko on her right. The three gave each other respectful nods, raised their swords and charged towards Bari.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" the three mamodo teams screamed and all three of the mamodos were hack-slashing Bari

First Blizzar slashed him twice across his chest area, then Tiko came and gave Bari a couple good thwacks and Ember came and gave him a long thrashing for mocking her book owner.

First she jumped up in the air as Bari was about to punch her but instead got another slash from Tiko and Ember then slashed her sword and the three sword barring mamodos made their swords' blades touch while giving Bari the final blow.

"YOU HAVEN'T WON JUST YET!" Bari yelled as he grabbed Gustav and ran off

* * *

_After the battle with Bari_

Travis joined the party and Chelsea had explained the whole story to Travis about the portals sucking in mamodos and spitting them in random spots on Earth.

So the six were now in a hotel room with Ember, Chelsea, Blizzar, and Carly sitting on the bed while Tiko and Travis were sitting on the couch watching some TV.

"THAT WAS THE MOST AWESOME BATTLE EVER!" Ember for some reason blurted out "I MEAN SERIOUSLY WE WERE HACK-SLASHING AND THRASHING BARI WITH THE SWORDS SPELLS AND IT WAS COOL!" Ember blurted out and fell on her back from yelling all the words

As everyone was doing their own thing they heard a knock on the hotel door. So Travis decided to answer it since everyone else was too lazy to. When he opened that door he saw a mamodo.

This mamodo had long, dark navy blue hair, was about four feet tall, was wearing a long, glossy green dress with a gold ring around her waist, and she had light blue eyes. Plus, she was carrying a violet red colored spell book.

"Can I help you?" Travis asked the mamodo girl

"I'm looking for my book owner Eoin Ranoa. He has short messy black hair and brown eyes, oh and he was wearing Dark Blue Shorts with a black open jacket shirt. Have you seen him?" she asked Travis

"I'm sorry, I haven't" replied an upset Travis because he couldn't help this mamodo

Then Blizzar got off the bed and walked to the door to see who Travis was talking to and she knew.

"Aren't you Yume?" Blizzar asked Yume

"Yes I am and you're Blizzar right?" Yume asked

"Yep I am"

"So have you seen my book owner?"

"Nope sorry" Blizzar began "But you can stay with us and we can help you find him" the ice mamodo suggested

"But I don't wanna be a burden" said Yume about to start down the hall

"You won't be a burden I promise" said Blizzar putting a hand on Yume's shoulder

"Okay thanks" said Yume and she walked in the room who was surprised to see how many people were with Blizzar

"Yume. This is my sister Ember" Blizzar began pointing to Ember who waved "and her book owner Chelsea" pointing to Chelsea who also waved "and that's my book owner who's also Chelsea's cousin Carly" pointing to Carly who looked and let out a hello "and those two on the couch are Travis and Tiko" Blizzar finished pointing to the two guys watching TV.

"Wow, what a lot of people" said Yume

"Don't worry, with these guys you never get lonely" said Blizzar

Then everyone decided to watch a movie on one of the movie channels so everyone got on the couch with Yume at the left end, then Blizzar, Carly, Ember, Chelsea, Travis, and Tiko. Everyone was surprised how they could all fit on the couch.

So Travis being the one who held the remote turned the channel to the movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire so they all began to watch.

"That's a cool dragon!" blurted out Tiko when Harry had to fight that Spiked Tail Dragon

Everyone then hushed Tiko and the male fire mamodo slumped back into the couch.

_After the Movie (including three hours of hushing Tiko)_

Everyone had gotten ready for bed so Tiko and Travis got the fold out couch, Ember, Blizzar, and Yume got one of the beds, and Chelsea and Carly got the other bed.

It was raining and storming outside so nobody could get a wink of sleep except the four mamodos for some odd reason but the three humans didn't want to find out why.

So Travis, Chelsea, and Carly decided to listen to their CD Players or in Chelsea's case iPod Nano so after an hour of listening to music everyone finally fell asleep without many stirrings.

* * *

_In The Morning_

Everyone had managed to get dressed and get some more supplies so they went down to the Hotel Lobby to get some Breakfast. So the mamodos were scourging all the different food items so each mamodo was with their owner with the acceptation of Yume being with Chelsea and Ember.

"Wow look at all the round things with holes in the middle" Ember said awing the food

"Those are bagels Ember" Chelsea told her mamodo

"OH" said Ember and took three bagels along with some OJ

Everyone had gotten some breakfast but Chelsea and Travis got some time to eat together while the four mamodos sat on a couch with Chelsea and Travis's table being a little ways away so they could still see them.

Tiko was at the end of the couch with Ember next to him, then Yume, and then Blizzar at the other end. The four were watching a new TV show which they hadn't heard of until the moment they watched.

"WE WILL RETURN TO EXTREME UNDER-WATER BASKET WEAVING AFTER THESE COMMERCILS!" the host from that said show yelled

And then the commercials came on, but this commercial was different.

"There's a new Mary-Kate and Ashley Movie out, Mary-Kate and Ashley go Shopping!" the stupid female voice from the TV yelled

"OLSEN TWINS?" Ember yelled "KILL!" she screamed with her eyes glowing red and destroyed the TV

Then after destroying the TV Ember walked back to her mamodo buddies and said.

"We are now rid of the evil Mary-Kate and Ashley" Ember said triumphantly with her eyes going back to normal

"Wow, you destroyed the TV" said Tiko to stunned to speak

The mamodos were too stunned to speak but stared at the destroyed television then one of the hotel employees came over to the TV who was a girl with brown eyes, brown hair, and tan skin.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked the mamodos

"The TV made these buzzing noises and blew up" Blizzar explained/lied

"Yeah, this TV was old anyway" she said and took the TV away

After the lady left Blizzar said something to Ember

"You owe me _big time_" said Blizzar to Ember

"Okay" said Ember

"I still can't believe you broke the TV" said Yume

"Me either" agreed Tiko

"Guess you guys didn't know I had it in me huh?" said Ember and the other three mamodos just shook their heads

After a few minutes of talking Travis and Chelsea just noticed what the mamodoswhile Carly just got back from the Bathroom.

So Ember told Chelsea and Travis what happened.

And at that moment Carly got back from the Bathroom and asked

"What did I miss?" Carly asked dumbfounded to what happened

* * *

_Back in the Hotel Room_

The four mamodos were now as bored as bored as you can get. As bored as the mamodos poking each other. Yume and Blizzar decided to poke each other with Ember and Tiko poking each other.

"Poke" said Ember as she poked Tiko with her finger

"Poke" said Tiko as he poked Ember back

Thus the mamodos were on a poking frenzy (nothing dangerous) but it was a frenzy!

The humans however were watching the News for no apparent reason bored to death.

"If only this hotel room had a Playstation 2" Chelsea complained watching sulking back into the couch watching the news between Travis and Carly

"You got that right" said Travis and Carly in unison while Travis flipped the channel

"We're in New York. And we have nothing to do" said Carly sulking in the couch

"Yep" said Chelsea

"Why don't we take a walk?" Travis suggested

"That's a good idea Travis" Chelsea agreed

"Let's do it!" yelled Carly **(a.k.a the hyperactive eleven year old)

* * *

**

_Out of the Hotel_

The three humans and four mamodos were currently outside a bus stop thinking of what to do at a time like this.

"What do we do now?" asked Ember standing next to Chelsea

"For one thing, we don't wanna get lost and two, I dunno?" said Chelsea

"So we should stick together then?" questioned Yume

"Exactly Yume!" Blizzar was the first to speak up

"Well, I've always wanted to see Ground Zero" said Travis

"What's Ground Zero?" asked Tiko standing next to his book owner

"It's where the Terrorists attacked the two trade towers" Travis told his mamodo

"Oh" said Tiko

Ten minutes after explaining to the mamodos what Ground Zero is everyone had boarded the bus that went to Ground Zero so they could have a look see.

"So this is Ground Zero" Ember and Blizzar said in unison staring at the rubble

"I've always wanted to see this place" said Chelsea staring at the broken skyscrapers

"I didn't even know people could do things this bad" said Travis staring at the debris from the attack

"Man this is scary" said Yume staring with wide eyes at the broken buildings

Then while everyone was staring at Ground Zero from where the officials would let them, Ember noticed a figure leaning against a building with his arms folded across his chest.

This was a mamodo who was about as tall as Zatch with pale skin, blue eyes, red hair, with a cloak similar to Zatch's only purple and the ribbon was red with the same shoes as Zatch except purple, and he looked to be about eight years old.

When Ember saw this she tugged on Chelsea's sweater to get her attention which worked well.

"What?" asked Chelsea then Ember pointed to the mamodo and Chelsea saw what Ember saw

Then Ember motioned Blizzar, Tiko, and Yume to look while Tiko had managed to get Travis to look and they all saw the mamodo.

"I wonder what he's doing here by himself." Yume said to Chelsea

"I dunno Yume" Chelsea replied back to Yume

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves" Carly suggested

"Good idea Carly" Blizzar said but Yume approached this mamodo

When the mamodo saw Yume he scooted away a little.

"It's okay" Yume said

Then the boy turned around.

"Hi" he said

"I'm Yume who are you?" Yume asked him

"Oh, I'm Zion" said Zion feeling a little better

"You looking for your book owner?" Yume asked Zion while everyone watched from a distance

"Yeah" Zion replied

"Where's he live?" she asked him

"His name's Aaron, and he lives somewhere in California I think, but he's an orphan so he could be anywhere in the state" Zion said

"Okay then" Yume said looking a little nervous

_Why do we have to go all the way there? _Yume thought to herself

Everyone was then introduced to Zion and took the bus back to the stop outside their hotel Homewood Suites, nothing special really. It was convenient because there was a Pizza Hut a block away which is where they went, along with the girls doing a little shopping.

* * *

_Back in the Hotel_

After about two hours of gorging on pizza everyone had went back into the hotel room but realized they had a new room-mate so they needed to find a place for him to sleep.

Luckily the mamodos were watching TV so the conversation between the humans couldn't be heard.

"So where are we all gonna sleep?" Carly asked her cousin and Travis

"I have an idea" said Travis and he told Chelsea and Carly the plan

After a few minutes of explaining everything Travis had decided to report the news.

"Listen up everyone!" Travis announced

While announcing this, the mamodos assembled on the couch were looking away from an episode of The Fairly OddParents.

"What is it Travis, I'm trying to watch TV" complained Tiko

"Since there are two beds and one fold out couch this is how things are going to be" Travis began "Ember, Yume, Blizzar, Tiko, and Zion will be sleeping on the couch" after Travis had said this the mamodos were staring at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates

"You've got to be kidding me?" said Zion

"What he said" agreed Tiko pointing to Zion

"Tiko, since there are going to be a lot more of us on this journey, sacrifices have to be made" said Travis

"Okay" said Tiko resuming to watching The Fairly OddParents "Besides, this is one of the biggest and comfiest couches I've ever seen"

"Good thing we got that settled" said Chelsea "Me and Carly will sleep together while we then take turns getting our own bed, _right _Travis?"

"Yes" said Travis

After the sleeping plan, the mamodos were all assembled back along the couch with Blizzar at the left end, Zion, Ember, Tiko, then Yume at the other end still watching random cartoons that came up on Nickelodeon.

Sitting around the kitchen table were Chelsea, Travis, and Carly thinking of where to go next.

"So where do you think we should go Carly?" Chelsea asked her cousin

"It does make since that's where Zion's book owner lives right?" Carly said

"I guess that'll work" said Travis

"It's a good thing we're planning this ahead" said Chelsea

"Yep" said Carly and Travis in unison

"So do you know where Yume's book owner Eoin lives?" Travis asked Chelsea

"She told me a little earlier that he lives in Pennsylvania while Zion's book owner Aaron lives in California" Chelsea said

"Oh" said Travis and realized something "Then shouldn't we go to Pennsylvania instead since it's closer?" Travis suggested

"Okay" said Chelsea and Carly in unison

Chelsea, Carly, and Travis continued to talk into the night at the kitchen table while the mamodos where all asleep under the covers of the fold-out couch bed.

* * *

Wow ten pages of typing! I'm planning on limiting the size of these chappys which is why I didn't put Artemis in TheSongOfNature, but I promise he'll be in the next chappy! 

**Also I need to know where the book owner's live so I know where to find them or else I'm going to pick a random location!**

_Characters Introduced (mamodo's name – book owner's name)_

_Ember Flame – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar Flame – Carly_

_Yume – Eoin Ranoa (not introduced yet)_

_Zion – Aaron (not introduced yet)_

**Next time on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits**

Everybody has made it to Pennsylvania in search of Eoin Ranoa along with finding a couple more surprises! All seems calm in Pennsylvania or is it? Chelsea and the gang end up with another threat. A gang of mamodos and their book owners who seem to have a secret that our heroes don't know about!

_Characters Planned on being Introduced **(may change)**_

_Ember Flame – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar Flame – Carly_

_Yume – Eoin Ranoa_

_Zion – Aaron_

_Artemis – Luna_

_Artic - Nathan_


	5. Meet the Ninjas

Yay! I've managed to make another chappy!

Beware of grammatical errors!

Couples TikoxEmber & RazreinxBlizzar

This chappy is a little shorter than the others!

**Expect! The impossible! (my new random catchphrase)

* * *

**

It was still raining the next morning in New York City where we last left our heroes.

But Chelsea was the first to wake up still feeling drowsy. She was still lying on her back when she had felt a weight on her chest; she looked up and rubbed her eyes to see Zion curled up on her chest sleeping.

"What the?" said Chelsea drowsily rubbing her eyes

Then Zion had opened his eyes and realized where her was being the second to wake up. He then climbed off of Chelsea feeling embarrassed and was blushing,

"I'm sorry" Zion said looking up at Chelsea who was sitting up on her side of the bed she shared with Carly

"It's okay" said Chelsea then letting out a yawn

"It's just" Zion started "You look like my mother" Zion finished

"Okay, I thought you were sleep-walking?" questioned Chelsea

"No, you just look like my mother" Zion repeated

* * *

_After that weird morning_

Chelsea, Ember, Travis, Tiko, Blizzar, Carly, Zion, and Yume had taken a taxi-van to the airport to go to Pennsylvania to look for Yume's book owner Eoin and were on the plane now.

Ember was sitting next to the window with her book owner Chelsea in the two person row seats along with Travis and Tiko behind her and Carly and Blizzar in front of them. While Yume and Zion were sitting together but for some reason the plane was particularly empty.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Ember asked her book owner looking out the window staring at the clouds.

"I don't know Ember" Chelsea replied

Surprisingly it was drizzling a little bit outside and occasional claps of thunder could be heard but no lighting.

* * *

_With Tiko and Travis_

"This is weird Travis" Tiko said to his book owner "I mean, it's been raining for the past few days"

"Weather can be unpredicting in America" said Travis to Tiko

"Guess you're right" said Tiko and he went back to chewing his gum

* * *

_With Blizzar and Carly_

"So Carly" Blizzar said

"Yeah Blizzar" said Carly

"Do you think..."

"Think what?"

"Like something bad's gonna happen" said Blizzar with a worried expression on her face

"What do you mean?" asked Carly watching Blizzar stare out the window

"Well, it's been raining all the time and we had to fight that idiot Bari and all the portals keep popping up" said Blizzar then letting out a sigh

"I don't know Blizzar. I just don't know" said Carly sitting back in her seat listening to her CD

* * *

_With Yume and Zion_

Yume and Zion were currently playing a card game of Uno Carly had let them borrow. While Zion was winning Yume was complaining about loosing ten times while only winning once.

"Uno!" Zion yelled and put his card on top of the pile looking triumphant with his eleventh victory

"Again!" Yume complained and folded her arms across her chest

"Yep" said Zion trying not to brag

"Wanna play again?" Yume asked shuffling the Uno cards

"Oh sure" said Zion collecting his hand

* * *

_In Pennsylvania_

The three humans and five mamodos had made it to Pennsylvania in search of Eoin and maybe Aaron if they had happened to see him that is.

Everyone was out of the airport taking walking around trying to find a hotel but, they would've taken a car but there aren't that many cars that can carry eight people.

While everyone was walking along a conversation began. Since nobody clearly wanted to get lost from their book owner Ember was holding Chelsea's hand along with Yume holding the other while Blizzar held on to Carly's but Tiko was walking alongside Travis. Zion was for some reason traveling pretty close to Chelsea and she couldn't figure out why and neither could anyone else.

"So Yume" said Ember

"Yeah" said Yume

"Where in Pennsylvania does Eoin live?" Ember asked

"We should be pretty close" Yume said

"Wow!" said Tiko excitedly "Pennsylvania's cool!" the male fire mamodo boomed out

"I guess it is isn't it" Travis had agreed

"So what do we do now Chelsea?" Zion asked

"We're looking for Yume's book owner" said Chelsea "Is this the right street?" she asked Yume

"Yep" said Yume

Everyone had finally approached a nice looking house.

"This is it" said Yume and everyone was staring at the house's beauty **(although I don't know what it looks like)**

Everyone's mouths had dropped anime style just looking at the house. While doing so Yume had let go of Chelsea's hand and approached the door since this place is familiar to her and left everyone on the side walk which was a couple yards from the front porch and rang the doorbell.

Someone came at the door who looked about nineteen years old and was wearing dark blue shorts, a black shirt, and an open jacket. With brown eyes and short, messy, black hair.

"Yume!" the male voice boomed out

"Eoin!" Yume boomed out also and Eoin embraced Yume in a hug

"So" Eoin said looking behind the mamodo whom he was hugging to see seven others "Who are they?" Eoin asked his mamodo

Then Yume introduced everyone by name while pointing to them "This is Ember and her book owner Chelsea" Yume began and pointed to them while being held by Eoin "Blizzar and Carly" pointing to them "Tiko, Travis, and Zion" Yume finished

"Wow that's a lot of friends" Eoin said to himself

"Hello!" Ember boomed out "We're still here!" calling to Yume and Eoin

"We better get going Yume" said Eoin "One of your new friends seems to be a little impatient" he said letting out a chuckle

"I AM NOT IMPATIENT!" complained Ember

Everyone began to laugh at the fuming Ember and everyone then Eoin led the way. Eoin had led everyone to a driveway that had something that nobody though that they would see.

"AN AMERICAN COACH DREAM MOTOR HOME!" Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs in excitement

"You know what that is?" questioned Travis

"I've always wanted to ride in a motor home" said Chelsea "And now I can"

"You like it" said Eoin "I bought it for _a lot _of money" Eoin finished

"So this is what we're going to be traveling in?" asked Zion

"Yep" said Eoin "Now everyone get in"

Everyone had obeyed Eoin (since he was older than all of them) and got into the humongous and luxurious motor home. But before Chelsea got in the motor home she noticed what appeared to be a black/ purple portal spitting out a wolf mamodo that's the same height of Zatch, with grey fur and red eyes, and he was carrying a blood red spell book in his mouth.

"Guys wait!" Chelsea yelled out

"What is it Chelsea?" Eoin asked walking out of the motor home followed by Blizzar and Blizzar left and approached this mamodo.

"Hi, I'm Blizzar what's your name" Blizzar said standing in front of this mamodo

"I am Artic the wolf mamodo. Have you seen my book owner Nathan?" Artic asked Blizzar

"Sorry I haven't" said Blizzar feeling useless not knowing where Nathan was "But you can come with us" Blizzar had said the idea

"Okay" said Artic and he walked back into the motor home with Blizzar followed by Chelsea

* * *

_In the Motor Home (RV)_

Eoin was currently driving the motor home since he was the only one of the book owners with a driver's license and his mamodo Yume was in the passenger seat explaining to him about the portals from what Blizzar had told her while staring out the window at the open highway.

Apparently this was a rare motor home because on the kitchen booth seat (like in restaurants) the top part of the seat you could take off which revealed a comfortable sized bedroom with just a King Sized bed with dark blue sheets and sky blue pillows and right in the front without any space between the foot of the bed was a forty inch Plasma Screen TV, and the wall was just on both sides of the bed.

Plus there were actually two nice bedrooms and a bathroom that you would find in a five-star hotel. Also there was a couch that you could fold out into a bed whenever you felt like it. Some ways in front of the couch was another forty inch Plasma Screen TV with a DVD Player with a DVD rack underneath it. The kitchen area had a refrigerator, sink, cupboards, and an automatic dishwasher.

Tiko, Ember, Artic, Blizzar, and Zion were currently watching a Suite Life of Zack and Cody Marathon on Disney Channel in the room below the kitchen booth seat (even though the top was still on the could breath).

Carly was reading Warriors The New Prophecy Moonlight and Chelsea was reading Warriors The New Prophecy Dawn for the tenth time because she loved the book. Travis was listening to one of his favorite bands YellowCard on his CD Player on the couch with Chelsea and Carly.

"Wow, this is so cool isn't it Carly?" Chelsea asked her cousin looking up from her book

"I guess so" said Carly "I never though we'd be traveling the country in a motor home" after saying this the two girls laughed a little then went back to reading the excellent books.

* * *

_Out of the motor home (RV)_

After about an hour of riding in the motor home Eoin was about to run out of gas and he had to pull into a special RV gas station, so he went out to fill up the tank thinking

_Why do I have to travel the country with all these kids?_

And resumed to pouring the gas in the pump while thinking about how hungry he was.

So everyone including the mamodos (after prying each one away from the TV) had decided to get some food since there was like a rest stop next to the gas station after Eoin had finished filling up the gas.

Instead of restraints, there were only candy and pop machines to get their dinner from. While Travis and Eoin were getting everyone's orders for the machines Tiko noticed a mamodo kicking a pop machine and yelling.

"STUPID MACHINE ATE MY DOLLAR!" the strange new mamodo yelled and kicked the pop machine

So everyone turned to face this new mamodo and he didn't even notice they were there until Tiko put a hand on the boy's shoulder. This boy was a little over five feet, with pale skin, pale silver eyes, and black hair reaching the top of his ears which was very messy looking. This boy was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, a dark silver cape, and white shoes.

"Dude, you're not gonna get your pop by kicking the machine like that" Tiko said to this new mamodo

"I know but…." the mamodo started and looked at Tiko

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself" Tiko apologized "My name's Tiko" Tiko said

"Oh I'm Artemis" said Artemis shaking Tiko's hand in a proper greeting

Then Tiko had taken Artemis and introduced him to everyone and explained the portals-sucking-mamodos-in-and-spitting-them-out-in-random-spots-on-Earth situation.

"So that explains how I got here" said Artemis

"Sure does" said Artic

"Wow, I didn't know there were any wolf mamodos" said Artemis

"I like to stay hidden" said Artic

"That's cool" said Artemis

"Now, what does everyone want to drink?" Eoin asked about to put the money into the pop machine

_(a/n I don't know what everyone likes)_

"I want a Faygo Grape Soda" said Chelsea

"And I'd like a Pepsi" said Travis and Tiko in unison

"I want Mountain Dew" said Carly

"We want Strawberry Flavored Water!" said Ember and Blizzar in unison

"I'll have a bottled water" said Yume

"I'd like some Root Beer!" said Artemis

Eoin got himself a bottled water and one for Artic since pop isn't good for animals. Everyone had then gotten Moon Pies since that was the cheapest thing in the snack machine since barely anyone had any money.

While heading back to the RV a group of mamodos and their book owners appeared, they all looked like a group of evil Ninja mamodos with the black ninja outfits and red belts along with different eye colors. Their book owners looked like a gang of punks wearing jeans and torn t-shirts but they all had different features but I'm not going to get into that.

"Zion!" one of the ninja mamodos with the red eyes called

"What?" Zion yelled infuriated

"We have your book owner held hostage" said the red-eyed ninja mamodos book owner

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Zion boomed out

"Give us your spell book and we won't kill him" said another of the ninja mamodos that had green eyes

Everyone gasped out

* * *

To think their trip was going so well (sigh). At least y'all have something to look forward to! I know this chappy was shorter than the others but I just wanted to get this up! 

_Characters introduced (in order of appearance)_

_Ember – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar – Carly_

_Yume – Eoin _

_Zion – Aaron _

_Artic – Nathan _

_Artemis – Luna_

**Next time on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits**

We find out a little bit more about these mysterious ninja mamodos who seem to be holding Aaron hostage. Also, a new mamodo comes to the rescue and aids our heroes in finding Aaron! What will happen? Find out in the next chappy!

_Characters Planned on being Introduced_

_Ember – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar – Carly_

_Yume – Eoin_

_Zion – Aaron_

_Artic – Nathan_

_Artemis – Luna_

_Simber – Cassie_


	6. Finding Friends

Sorry it took me a while to update everyone! I've had to study for my finals and do a bunch of work. So anyways, read and review!

Couples TikoxEmber & RazreinxBlizzar

Also some surprise characters will be introduced!

Grammatical errors beware!

Expect the impossible!

* * *

Now everyone was standing outside the gas station staring at the odd group of ninja mamodos who they didn't know, where working for someone.

But what everyone didn't know was _who_ they were working for.

"Give us your book and Aaron won't die" said the ninja mamodo with the red eyes

Zion had shifted his eyes to his friends, then back to the one ninja mamodo giving him a cold and defeated stare.

"Fine" said Zion looking down at the ground

"WHAT!" everyone yelled out except the ninjas

"NO FIGHTING!" said Ember "YOU'RE JUST GONNA GIVE UP?" she boomed out

"I have to Ember" said Zion turning his head to face her "For Aaron's sake"

Ember was thinking about this then said something.

"Sorry, sometimes I overreact" Ember said apologetically

"It's okay" said Zion

"You have to come with us Zion" said the one red-eyed ninja

Then Zion obeyed and walked over standing face-to-face with the ninja who was slightly taller than he was and all the ninja mamodos and Zion disappeared through a black/purple portal leading them to the unknown.

This then left our group of heroes out in the open of the RV Gas Station with one less companion everyone staring in shock.

"What just happened?" asked Artemis standing next to Eoin and Travis

"I really don't know what to say Artemis" said Eoin being one of the first to speak

"That was weird" said Artic standing next to Yume

"I know" said Yume looking down at the wolf mamodo

Blizzar was still nudging Carly trying to get her book owner to stop staring out into space.

"Oh hehe sorry Blizzar" said Carly looking down to her mamodo

"Just trying to get you to stop looking like that" said Blizzar

"Okay" said Chelsea "Now where do we go?" she asked

"I don't know guys" said Travis looking to see Tiko standing next to Ember holding hands a little ways away from the group

* * *

_With Tiko and Ember_

"I never told you this but Ember" began Tiko

"Yeah" said Ember still holding Tiko's hand a little ways from the group

"I sort of" Tiko said shifting his eyes around trying to remember what he was going to say "like you" he finished

"Wow!" said Ember "I like you to" the female fire mamodo said

Then the two walked back to the group of heroes still holding hands.

"How long are you two gonna do that?" Yume asked

"Dunno" Tiko and Ember replied in unison looking at their book owners

* * *

_Back in the RV_

Thus everyone went back inside the RV trying to decide on where to look for Zion and Aaron so they were all seated. Eoin, Travis, Chelsea, and Carly occupied the kitchen booth while the mamodos were assembled on the couch; well Artic was lying on the floor.

"They didn't even say anything" said Carly looking at her cousin

"I know Carly" Chelsea began "But we need to think of ideas"

"Yeah but they could be anywhere in the country by now" said a disappointed Eoin

"Like Chelsea said we need to think" Travis said agreeing with Chelsea's idea

* * *

_With the mamodos_

They were all assembled on the couch with Yume at the left end, Artemis, Blizzar, Ember, and Tiko at the other end while Artic was lying on the floor next to the couch like the family dog.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yume asked Artemis

"I dunno" said Artemis

"I feel bad for Zion though" said Blizzar

"Me to" said Ember agreeing with her older sister

Everyone then let out a group sigh thinking of ways to cure the boredom.

"Wanna watch TV?" Tiko asked turning to face the other mamodos while holding a really long remote

"Sure" said everyone in unison

Tiko then flipped the channels to find a Naruto Marathon on Toonami then Ember interrupted

"Why does it seem like every channel we go to has a marathon on?" Ember asked everyone

They all shrugged and went back to watching Naruto; even Artic seemed to be interested in it a little.

* * *

_With Zion_

He was currently in an abandoned ware-house somewhere in France, why France? We don't know, but he was in a small empty room with only a few wooden boxes thinking

_I found you Aaron_

_I should be happy but_

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_And it's all my fault_

Zion thought this to himself wrapping his arms around his legs with his face buried in them letting out silent sobs while clutching onto his locket being open with a picture of Zion and his mother on one side and himself and Aaron on the other side.

_Why did I let this happen?_

_I'm sorry Aaron_

_I'm so sorry_

_Mom

* * *

_

_With everyone else in the RV_

The mamodos were in there own "bedroom" even though it was a secret room under the kitchen booth seat that you could remove the top of. Even though it was just a king sized bed with a forty inch Plasma Screen TV right in front of the foot of the bed and walls at the sides of the bed. They were all lying down on the bed with Artemis at the left end, Ember, Tiko, Blizzar, and then Yume at the other end under the dark blue sheets still watching Naruto.

Artic you ask decided to play a game of "Guard Dog" I mean "Guard Wolf" and slept near the steps leading out of the RV but he didn't seem to mind that much though.

Eoin was sleeping on the green patterned couch which was folded out into a bed with dark colored sheets while watching an episode of Survivor. Chelsea let Travis get his own room which was really fancy looking like Carly and Chelsea's room.

Only Carly and Chelsea had fancy Bunk Beds that really did look fancy along with a desk in the corner containing a laptop hooked up to the power socket thing and a closet at the wall where the door was to hang up clothes and store things. Chelsea got the top while Carly got the bottom of the bunk not minding.

Travis's room was the same only looked like it was for a guy but it was just a double bed instead of a bunk bed.

Then when everyone was in bed and the TV's were off, lights out and everyone submitted to slumber while worrying a little about Zion and Aaron.

* * *

_Next Day _

Eoin was driving again along with his mamodo in the passenger's seat because she wanted to visit with him.

For once the mamodos decided to just lie around all day on the couch instead of watching TV in their "room". Everyone was lying around (except Eoin since he was driving) doing various things.

Like Carly and Chelsea were reading their Warriors books again and the mamodos were playing charades in the room Travis had slept in.

Travis was listening to his YellowCard CD that he got for Christmas on the couch not having a care in the world at that moment.

* * *

_With the mamodos_

Yes, they were playing charades and it was Blizzar's turn to act out something. Well, she had to act out a kangaroo and nobody knew what she was! Poor, poor Blizzar is all I can say.

Blizzar was hopping around the room with her hands held out like when a dog "begs" but nobody could guess! While the ice mamodo was hopping around the other mamodos were sitting on Travis's bed,

"A bunny!" Ember blurted out but only received Blizzar shaking her head no (since you're not allowed to talk)

Blizzar resumed to hopping around the moon when she received a guess from Tiko.

"Is it…Zofis?" Tiko asked and everyone burst into fits of laughter

"How can you say that?" Artemis asked while laughing his head off

"Cuz I saw Zofis do that once!" Tiko blurted out and laughed some more

Artic was even laughing and enjoying himself rolling around on his back on the bed.

"That's a good one of Zofis!" Artic blurted out and resumed to rolling and laughing

"Yeah! What he said!" said Ember pointing to Artic and was laughing along with Yume trying to not roll off of the bed

"Okay I think we've had enough" said Yume clutching her stomach from laughing so hard

"Let's resume the game please?" Blizzar requested tired of hopping around the room

"Okay okay" said Ember "Ponygon?" she said

Blizzar just slapped her face in annoyance thinking of how stupid her sister could be sometimes.

"Kangaroo?" said Artemis

"Finally!" Blizzar blurted out "Your turn" she said hopping up on the bed while Artemis climbed off the bed

* * *

_Three Hours later_

Still in the RV, Eoin had driven everyone to Washington D.C for like no reason while everyone including the mamodos was staring out at the sites of the nation's capital city.

Then Eoin decided to park the RV at like an RV parking Ground so everyone could get some walking done. So everyone was walking the great capital city.

"Why are we here?" Ember asked holding Chelsea's hand not wanting to get lost

"I dunno Ember" said Chelsea as they all continued walking the streets of the capital

Everyone being close together to avoid separation while looking out at the sights of the capital. Just then Ember had seen two mamodos walking by themselves around the city near a Magazine Stand.

The first mamodo was 3'5" walking on his hind legs, had gold lion fur all over his body with brown fur at the tip of the tail and in a brown tuft on his head (like young Simba's from the lion King), Seafoam Green eyes, wearing a red T-Shirt that looked ten sizes to big for him that had a gold crown on the front and dark blue shorts. While wearing a silver crowned necklace (like Sora's from Kingdom Hearts) only with a red S in the middle of it.

Walking alongside this lion mamodo was a Panda cub mamodo who was two and a half feet tall on his hind legs and was wearing a Yin and Yang necklace. But Chelsea had never seen either of these two mamodos before. The bigger of the two was carrying two spell books (his and the other mamodos) one was black and white while the other was corn-colored in his left front paw.

So being the mamodo Ember is recognized these two mamodos and approached them standing in front of the two saying

"Simber! It's me Ember remember?" Ember asked the gold-furred mamodo

"Ember!" Simber said giving Ember a hug then releasing her "How long has it been?" he asked

"To long!" Ember said

"What about me?" the small Panda asked

"Sorry, Ember this is my new friend Tai Shan. But you can call him Tai" Simber introduced Tai to Ember

Then the three mamodos approached their group with Ember introducing them.

"Guys I want y'all to meet Simber and Tai Shan!" Ember said then introducing them to everyone

"Hiya" said everyone in unison

"I haven't seen you before in the Makai" said Blizzar to Tai Shan

"I'm new" said Tai Shan "But please, call me Tai"

"Okay Tai" said Blizzar

"So that's your spell book" said Artemis looking at Simber's spell book "I've never seen a book with dark brown symbols on it before"

"It's one of the few" said Simber "Please, call me Simba" said Simber

"Why?" everyone asked in unison

"Me and my book owner Cassie watched The Lion King and she kept calling me Simba since I look so much like him only in mamodo form" said Simber

"Wow" said everyone in unison "Sure" said everyone in unison

Everyone began to walk back towards the RV Parking Ground since they had seen way to many mamodos and didn't want to see anymore.

* * *

_Back in the RV_

Travis had decided to put all of the mamodo spell books in one of the cabinets inside the kitchen that wasn't being used standing upright.

First book was blackish red which was Ember's, then Tiko's book, then Artic's, next was very dark silver with almost white writing on it being Artemis's, the next one was a violet red belonging to Yume, then a white spell book that had ice-colored symbols belonging to Blizzar, next book was gold with dark brown symbols belonging to Simba (Simber), then at the end of the row of books was a black and white spell book belonging to Tai (Tai Shan).

Lucky for Travis the kitchen had a key lock on it so he inserted the gold key and twisted it leaving the books in there and put the key away in one of those decoration bowls on the kitchen counter.

After finding Simba and Tai everyone had driven through a McDonalds getting some Fast-Food in their systems since they really needed it. Now everyone was enjoying a ride in the RV watching the sites on the Highway rush by.

* * *

So what did y'all think of the chappy? And this was nine pages of typing! Anyways remember to click the review button!

Till then Flurry over and out!

_Characters Introduced (in order of appearance)_

_Ember – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar – Carly_

_Yume – Eoin_

_Zion – Aaron_

_Artic – Nathan_

_Artemis – Luna_

_Simba (Simber) – Cassie_

_Tai (Tai Shan) – Jason_

**Next time on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits**

Chelsea and the gang of heroes decide to take a break of searching for mamodos in America and decide to go to Paris! They meet some new mamodos and book owners while still searching for Aaron and Zion. What will happen? Find out in the next chappy!

_Characters Planned on being Introduced (may change)_

_Ember – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar – Carly_

_Yume – Eoin_

_Artic – Nathan_

_Artemis – Luna_

_Simba – Cassie_

_Tai – Jason_

_Razrein – Tariyu_

_Rakurai - Rikka_


	7. Mob of Folgore fans and 2 new mamodos

Hey everybody guess what?

I'M ON SUMMER VACATION! WHOHOO!

I apologize for the long updates I have been working on a few fanfic ideas, like maybe a sequel RPG Fanfic to this one. So anyways, possible grammatical errors in ALL chappys! In this chappy we find out who the ninjas are working for! But y'all will have to find out in this chappy!

Couples TikoxEmber & RazreinxBlizzar

Remember to read and review and I'll update quicker!

**EDITED CHAPTER

* * *

**

Right now Ember, Chelsea, Tiko, Travis, Blizzar, Carly, Artemis, Simba, and Tai had decided to go back to New York for a little break from finding all the other mamodos. Everyone was in the RV on the search for Tai's book owner Jason who Chelsea realized was one of her best friends from a site called Fanfiction and that he lived in a town called Manhasset.

For once the mamodos decided to take a break from the TV Marathons and decided to play a game of Uno Attack which Eoin let them borrow. So everyone was in the "secret" bedroom under the booth in the kitchen.

* * *

_With the Mamodos_

Like I said, the mamodos were playing Uno Attack while occupying the gigantic bed in a circle with the evil machine in the middle. There was Ember, Tiko, Artemis, Blizzar, Yume, Artic, Tai, and Simba sitting (in Artic's case lying) on the bed in that circle.

Well, Simba was winning because he had two cards in his hand which were a red seven and a yellow three. It was Tai's turn and he laid down the color changing card and made the color card you had to put into the pile yellow thus giving Simba an advantage.

So he laid down the card and yelled...

"UNO!" Simba yelled out which is what you're supposed to do when you have only one card

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Artic "I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!"

"Guys, it doesn't matter who wins" said Artemis looking at Artic and Simba like they were lunatics "It's just a game it doesn't matter who wins"

"YES IT DOES!" screamed Tiko "CUZ I ONLY WON ONCE!" the male fire mamodo yelled out

"Give it a rest you guys" said Yume looking at her hand which had only three blue cards and a green reverse card

"AND BESIDES!" Tiko boomed out "ARTIC'S WON TEN TIMES!"

"That is true" Artic pointed out

It was Ember's turn and she laid down a color changing card and she changed it to blue while with this card, Tiko was forced to push the evil Uno Attack machine button which would spit out a random number of cards

But when Tiko pressed the button, well let's just say he became very angry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT GAVE ME A HUNDRED CARDS!" Tiko yelled out then did anime style sobbing "WHY'D YOU DO THIS TO ME EMBER?" Tiko questioned

"I had to get rid of the card" said Ember matter-of-factly

After hearing this Tiko stopped sobbing anime style and gave it a rest. He was still angry since the card Ember laid down caused him to skip his turn.

Now it was Artemis's turn but because he already had only one card, which was blue so he won.

"I WON!" Artemis blurted out

"Aw come on!" Simba yelled out "I wanted to win!"

"Life isn't fair now is it?" said Artemis

"Not really" said Simba

"Yeah Simba you have to face the truth" said Blizzar also only having one card in her hand which was also blue like Artemis's

* * *

_With the Book Keepers_

"Well by Tai's directions we're almost there" said Eoin who was the only one allowed to drive the RV

"That's good" said Chelsea "I'll finally get to meet him in person"

"Do you two know each other?" Carly asked her older cousin

"Yep" said Chelsea "We talked on AIM and did Fanfiction and pretty much like the same things" Chelsea explained

"Did you say Jason?" Travis asked Chelsea

"Yeah why?" asked Chelsea giving him a curious look

"I know him to and we're rivals" said Travis

"Hehe I didn't know that" said Chelsea

"Me either" said Carly

"Well you two are gonna have to learn to get along okay" Chelsea declared

"Okay okay I won't kill him" said Travis teasingly

"WHAT?" Chelsea yelled

"Just kidding" said Travis

* * *

_With Zion_

He was still locked in that ware-house in Paris where our heroes were headed. But then a mamodo entered the room Zion was being held captive in. This mamodo however was EXTREMLY DIFFERENT.

This mamodo was like a miniature version of the Grim Reaper carrying his black handled silver bladed scythe that was about as tall as he was. He was about three feet and seven inches while having glowing blood red eye sockets and was wearing a black robe along with black boots and black gloves with the robe's hood down revealing what looked like a bleached skull that looked like the skull of a nine-year old.

"You're Zion right?" this mysterious mamodo asked Zion

Zion could only look fearfully into the mamodo's blood red eye sockets where eyes were supposed to be but instead were glowing. But Zion could only nod his head while sitting against the wall on the floor.

"Me you ask?" questioned the mamodo "I am Grim Z number thirteen of the Mamodo Organization XIII"

"But I thought you guys were killed by Goren" questioned Zion

"Nope, he was a fool to challenge my Superior Zemnas" said Grim Z

"So what happened to Goren?" Zion asked with curiosity on his face

"Let's just say he took a little trip to Oblivion" said Grim Z

Zion gulped at the thought of the former king being sucked into Oblivion by these thirteen strange mamodos.

"It's okay I'm not gonna kill you" said Grim Z reassuringly

"So who are the ninjas working for?" Zion asked

"So many questions so little time" Grim Z began "They're currently being controlled by this REALLY ugly guy named Saize number seven of the Mamodo Organization XIII that I'm in"

"And" said Zion

"He's got really ugly blue hair that's shoulder length hair and those scary yellow eyes with very pale skin that has an X shaped scar across his face and he's wearing what I'm wearing but by his pointy ears he looks like a really tall elf" Grim Z managed to spill out "But you can call me Grim" Grim Z finished

Zion the got up and walked up to Grim Z holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet ya" said Zion "My name's Zion"

"Like I said I'm Grim Z but call me Grim" said Grim Z and he shook Zion's hand

"You're a skeleton mamodo" said Zion looking at Grim Z "cool" said Zion

"Now are we gonna stand here all day or get your book owner and you outta here?" Grim Z asked in his "hero" mode and led Zion to where Aaron was being held captive

* * *

_With everyone else_

Eoin had managed to get everyone to the town of Manhasset New York where they were waiting for Chelsea and Tai to get Jason so Chelsea ran the door bell while Tai jumped down excitedly anxious to see his book owner.

Then when the door opened Chelsea saw a kid who was about as tall as she was with brownish black hair and brown eyes who looked like a normal teenager whose eyes lit up when he saw his mamodo.

"TAI!" Jason boomed out

"JASON!" Tai yelled and was being hugged by his book owner

"Thanks for finding Tai for me" said Jason

"No problem" said Chelsea

"Wait a minute! Aren't you Chelsea?" Jason asked "Cuz you look like the girl in the pictures"

"Yep and you're Jason right?" questioned Chelsea

"Finally we get to meet each other!" yelled Jason giving Chelsea a hug then releasing her after seeing who was supposedly "Chelsea's mamodo" running up to her book owner

"Come on Chelsea!" the mamodo whined "We have to get to Paris _now_" the mamodo complained

"And who is this?" Jason asked Chelsea

"You see Jason, this is my mamodo Ember" then Ember nudged Chelsea "My fire mamodo Ember" Chelsea finished

"Wow! You have a mamodo to!" Jason exclaimed

"I'll explain everything in the RV" said Chelsea

"THAT RV!" Jason exclaimed seeing the humongous RV "LEMME GET MY THINGS!" Jason yelled out and retrieved his things

* * *

_Back in the RV_

Chelsea had explained the whole situation to Jason and introduced him to everyone. Then Jason pointed at the necklace Chelsea was wearing

"You still have the necklace I gave you!" Jason said with glee in his voice

"Yep I do" said Chelsea

"Don't you remember Chels? You can call me Jay!" said Jason

"Alright Jay" said Chelsea before giggling

Then Jason saw Travis and Tiko

"Heya Tiko!" said Jason

"Heya Jason!" said Tiko

"Travis" said Jason dully

"Jason" said Travis as dull as ever

"You two really _are_ rivals then" said Chelsea

"Yep" said Jason

* * *

_On the plane_

Luckily everyone had gotten a private airplane and remembered to get the spell books out of the RV and since there were so many mamodos/book owners there wasn't much room except for a few other passengers. But the plane was organized with a two-person seat row and then a three-person seat row on the right.

The plane was sort of loud because the mamodos kept complaining about not getting a window seat since everyone wanted one! Try putting up with a bunch of complaining mamodo children and wolf and panda and lion.

Jason and Chelsea sat in the first two person row near the front with Chelsea at the window and in the three person row across from them was Artemis in the outer section, Simba in the middle, and Tai at the window.

Behind Jason and Chelsea in the next two person row was Carly with Blizzar at the window and across from them sat Artic on the outside, Eoin in the middle, and Yume at the window.

Then behind Carly and Blizzar were Ember at the window and Tiko on the outer section with Travis sitting behind the two fire mamodos.

* * *

_With Ember and Tiko_

"So Ember" said Tiko

"Yeah Tiko" said Ember

"Do you um, like Simba?" Tiko asked

"Well, I sort of do but I still like you" said Ember with Tiko letting out a sigh of relief "Besides me and him have only known each other for like a month while I've known you for like, close to a year I think?" questioned Ember

"I think you're right" said Tiko

* * *

_With Artemis, Simba, and Tai_

Simba and Tai were talking about liking girl mamodos while Artemis was reading a magazine paying no attention to the two animal mamodos next to him.

"If you like her then just tell her" said Tai trying to help his friend

"I know but, what if she likes someone else" said Simba

"Don't worry Simba, I think you have a pretty good chance with….who do you like?" Tai asked while looking out at the clouds outside the window

"Can you keep a secret?" Simba asked while only receiving a nod from Tai

"I like Ember" said Simba

After hearing this Tai jerked his head around.

"WHAT!" said Tai

"I know but..." Simba trailed off

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" questioned Tai "You know I'm here for ya"

"But she likes Tiko a lot more than me" said Simba "I mean, he's a fire mamodo to and it's like….they make a perfect match or something."

"I see where you get that" said Tai then Simba let out a sigh "What about that, Nali girl?" questioned Tai

"Don't you remember what happened to her?" Simba asked Tai

"What happened?" asked Tai

"The Mamodo Organization XIII killed her" said Simba "She was like my only friend" said Simba releasing several tearless sobs

"It's okay" said Tai patting his friend's back

"But she was like, the only one who was like me" said Simba "Well, I do have another friend" said Simba no longer sobbing

"Who?" Tai asked

"His name was Grim Z but he let me call him Grim" said Simba

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH AN ORGANIZATION MEMBER!" Tai boomed out about to explode

Then everyone after hearing this turned to Tai then turned back around after a few minutes.

* * *

_In Paris_

Everyone had made it to Paris without much incident. They were now walking in the many streets of Paris adoring the Eiffel Tower while Carly was taking pictures.

Then the unexpected happened, an enormous gang of Folgore fans had come by since he was doing a concert in a park near the Eiffel Tower thus separating a couple of our heros from each other.

"BLIZZAR!" Carly yelled out being trapped along with everyone else in the group of fans

Then a hand had grabbed Carly's wrist then realizing it was her cousin Chelsea.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Chelsea boomed out staggering back since one of the fans had bumped into her

"WHAT ABOUT BLIZZAR?" questioned Carly

"LET'S JUST GET OUT OF THE CROWD FIRST!" Chelsea yelled loud enough go Carly to hear

Thus the two girls left outside the mob with the other mamodos and book owners.

* * *

_With Blizzar_

"CARLY! CARLY! CARLY!" Blizzar kept calling out to her book owner lost in the mob of Folgore Fans trying to get the singer's autograph

'It's no use' Blizzar thought to herself trying to evade bumping into someone while that plan didn't work

She bumped into a mamodo the same height as herself; he had emerald green eyes, messy nave blue hair, pale tan skin, and was wearing a black leather trench coat with a dark green Chinese symbol on the back, a green shirt underneath, navy blue jeans, and white runners while he appeared to be ten years old.

"Sorry about that" said Blizzar trailing off seeing this mamodo made her eyes turn into hearts

"It's okay I…" this mamodo said trailing off seeing who he bumped into

"Mine's Blizzar, it's nice to meet you" said Blizzar

"My name is Razrein" said Razrein "So did you lose your book owner to?" Razrein asked

"Yeah, we were looking for mamodos who got sucked into these portals that spat them out in Earth and…." Blizzar was trailing off

"I'm one of those mamodos" said Razrein

"Great now let's find our book owners" said Blizzar

The two began to walk off when Razrein said

"So who's your book owner?"

"Oh her name is Carly and she's really nice to me" said Blizzar "Who's your book owner?" she asked

"His name's Tariyu and he became rich when he inherited his parents' money" said Razrein

* * *

_Back with everyone else_

"Now where could she be?" asked Carly

Then she looked up ahead to see Blizzar walking towards her while holding Razrein's hand.

"Blizzar!" yelled Carly

She then ran toward the two mamodos and asked lots of question like….

"Who are you?" Carly asked Razrein

"I'm Razrein" said Razrein "I lost my book owner" he said

Then at that exact moment a man who was about five foot seven, with brown eyes, short brown hair with black streaks, and pale skin was running to his mamodo. He was wearing a green vest with a blue shirt, green/black/brown army pants, and black hiking boots. He had a cowboy beige hat hanging behind him and appeared to be twenty (wow another adult).

"Razrein where were you?" the book keeper asked his mamodo

"I got lost in that group of Folgore fans" said Razrein looking up to his book owner

"If he's an Italian singer, then why is he in _France_?" asked the book keeper

"I dunno" said Razrein

Then the book owner looked down to see Blizzar next to Razrein and said

"Now who might this pretty lady be?" the book keeper asked Blizzar

"I'm Blizzar sir" said Blizzar

"Don't worry I'm a nice guy. Oh yeah and my name is Tariyu" said Tariyu

Then everyone had introduced themselves to Tariyu and he got to know everyone better and everyone was finally happy.

* * *

_In the Hotel_

Tariyu had been able to afford the best hotel in Paris because he got a lot of Inheritance money from his parents and was a millionaire everyone learned.

So they got like the Presidential Suite which had like ten bedrooms and three bathrooms with a big kitchen area and a living space with TV and basically the suite was what you would find in Beverly Hills and as big.

"Wow! You can afford this?" Ember asked Tariyu with widened eyes

"Yep" said Tariyu "I even have a nice big house in America"

"Then why are you here?" Ember asked Tariyu

"Because me and Razrein were on a vacation, decided to get away from America for a while." said Tariyu

"Lucky" said Ember walking to the big living room where all the mamodos were on a couch watching TV

* * *

_In the TV area_

All the mamodos were on an extremely long couch watching some French Drama which none of them could understand, they just like seeing the TV in black and white for a change.

Artic was at the end followed by Artemis, Tai, Ember, Tiko, Blizzar, Razrein, Simba and Yume at the other end.

"KISS HER!" Tai yelled out with getting glances from everyone else "What? I like French Dramas" said Tai eyes going back to the TV

"Do you even know what they're saying?" Artic asked the panda mamodo

"I can just imagine it" said Tai

"How? It's in black and white!" Artemis boomed out

"Guys shush!" said Blizzar and Razrein in unison watching the French Drama

"Hey guys, is there any Anime in Paris?" Tiko asked his companions

"I dunno?" said Ember

"One of us should go ask" Blizzar suggested

"I'll go" said Yume leaving her spot on the couch to find Eoin

* * *

_With the book owners_

When she found him he was talking to the other book owners and tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"Hey Eoin"

"What is it Yume?"

"Is there Anime in Paris?" she asked her book owner

"I don't think so Yume" said Eoin

* * *

_Back to the TV area_

Then Yume walked back and climbed up into her spot of the couch.

"So what'd they say?" Ember asked Yume

"He said he didn't think so" said Yume

"Darn it!" Tiko complained and pouted folding his arms across his chest

"Wow black and white TV" said Simba sarcastically

Then the doorbell to the hotel room had rung which sounded much like wind chimes.

"I'll get it" said Simba leaving the couch

He walked to the hotel door and opened it to see a little girl mamodo with blue hair and blue eyes who appeared to be six, with beige colored skin, she was wearing a tan colored dress, she also wore a pink ribbon with a bell on it around her neck, plus she had cat ears.

"Can I help you?" Simba asked

"Do you know where my book owner Rikka Yamazaki is?" she asked holding a tainted pink spell book in her hands

"Sorry I dunno but, what's your name?" Simba asked

"Mine's Rakurai Asakura but you can call me Rakurai" said Rakurai

"My name is Simber Hart but you can call me Simba" said Simba "I'll help you find your book owner, just stay with me and I'll help you"

"Okay Simba" said Rakurai letting out a giggle when Simba grabbed her hand with his paw causing him to blush when he walked in the suite.

* * *

So what did everyone think of the chappy? This chappy has got to be the LONGEST one I have written so far! Try fourteen pages long! So I hope everyone was happy with the chappy!

I have one question for the user **Akikura**; can I have your permission to make a SimbaxRakurai couple? I just wanted to get your permission first and you can reply in a review if it's okay or not.

Also did you know Grim Z has his own fanfic? If you want to read and review it and know more about him you can click on the Zatch Bell Fanfic called Skeleton Tears okay!

_Characters Introduced (in order of appearance)_

_Ember – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar – Carly_

_Yume – Eoin_

_Zion – Aaron_

_Artic – Nathan_

_Artemis – Luna_

_Simba – Cassie_

_Tai – Jason_

_Grim Z – ?_

_Razrein – Tariyu_

_Rakurai – Rikka_

**Next time on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits**

Chelsea and the heroes are enjoying their trip to Paris until they run into one of the Mamodo Organization XIII members and have to battle! While Grim Z helps Zion and Aaron escape and try to find the others! What will happen next to our heroes? Find out in the next chappy!

_Characters Planned on being introduced **(MAY CHANGE)**_

_Ember – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar – Carly_

_Yume – Eoin_

_Zion – Aaron_

_Artic – Nathan_

_Artemis – Luna_

_Simba – Cassie_

_Tai – Jason_

_Grim Z – ?_

_Razrein – Tariyu_

_Rakurai – Rikka_

_Haruka – Ming Wang_


	8. Nighttime Carnivale

Hey everybody I'm back! I have a few words to say, new character introductions will be held off for a while. Why you ask? You have to read the chappy to find out! This chappy may seem a little bit rushed okay so don't be alarmed. This isn't the Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts 2 but like their mamodo counter-parts.

Thankies for all the reviews everyone!

Couples TikoxEmber, RazreinxBlizzar, & SimbaxRakurai

Carnival is pronounced Carnaval in French but I'm going to use Carnivale since it sounds more foreign.

Remember to R&R!

I may not update for a while since I'm going on vacation and will have **NO** computer or internet access.

* * *

The ten mamodos and the six book owners were still resting in the expensive hotel suite Tariyu rented at the big expensive French Hotel known as Fancy Livingston Pierre. 

As usual the mamodos were sitting in front of the TV but Tiko had found the ONLY English Channel on the television and it was a commercial for something with a news man standing in front of what looked like a Carnival or as how the French say it, Carnivale.

"If y'all want something exciting to do! Then come to the Paris Carnivale only two blocks from the Big Expensive French Hotel known as Fancy Livingston Pierre! So come tonight because this Carnivale is only during the nighttime hours!" said the newsman

Then the commercial changed back to an episode of Praying Mantis Joe.

"So do you guys wanna go?" Tiko asked looking at each of his friends

"Heck yes!" the mamodos yelled in unison

So then all the mamodos ran to their book owners who were currently watching TV in Eoin's room and all the mamodos jumped on their book owners if they were there.

"CANWEGOCANWEGO?" Ember asked hyperly to Chelsea

"Go where?" Chelsea asked her mamodo

"To the Carnivale!" boomed out Ember

"Can we go Travis?" Tiko asked his book owner

"Please Jay?" Tai asked Jason with big eyes

"Pleasepleaseplease!" Yume asked Eoin

"Oh can we Tariyu?" Razrein asked his book owner

"Can we Carly?" Blizzar asked her book owner

"Okay y'all can go" said Tariyu

"Wait!" Artic boomed out "We need to be accompanied there!" Artic pointed out

"He's right" said Simba standing next to Rakurai in the doorway while everyone else was on the bed

"Okay, we'll all go" said Travis

"YAY!" the mamodos screamed and waited anxiously at the door leaving the hotel room

_After ten minutes of waiting_

"COME ON!" Tiko screamed "WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" the male fire mamodo complained

"Hold on our book owners are getting their things" stated Artemis

"Fine we'll be patient" said Artic annoyed

"Okay we're ready!" the book owners cheered in unison

* * *

_When everyone was outside_

"So it's this way right Tariyu?" Razrein asked his book owner

"Should be this way, I've only been to the Carnivale a couple times" said Tariyu

While everyone was walking on the sidewalks of Paris Artic thought he saw someone familiar to him.

This guy was really tall, six foot one to be exact. He was wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie sweater but he wasn't sure since it was dark out along with white sneakers. **(a/n I gave him that outfit since I don't know what he wears)**

But Artic ran over to this guy recognizing him.

"NATHAN!" Artic screamed and ran now with his book owner

"ARTIC!" Nathan yelled out with glee

Then everyone stopped walking trying to find Artic then saw him with his book owner so they all walked together to the Carnivale.

"So where have you been Artic?" Nathan asked his mamodo

"I was in America with my new friends" said Artic

"Friends?" Nathan questioned "Oh these friends with you?"

"Yep" said Artic feeling happier to be with his book owner "Now I'm not alone, and one question what're you doing here in Paris?"

"I'm on vacation silly" replied Nathan

"Seems like everyone's on vaction to Paris" said Artemis

"But Artic, since when were you alone?" Tai asked Artic

"None of the other mamodos really liked me but you guys accepted me" explained Artic

"Why didn't they like you?" Tai asked

"I dunno Tai?" said Artic

"Glad to have you back again Artic" said Nathan

"So how much further?" Blizzar asked Tariyu and Carly

"Should be right here" said Tariyu as everyone turned around to see a Carnaval

This Carnivale was lighted up by a few high-hanging street lamps, with a giant Ferris wheel that looked like the old ones without roofs, a Scrambler, some concession stands with some Carnivale Games, something that looked like a moonlight boat ride, and a wooden Roller Coaster without loops, and much more that cannot be described without rambling for days.

"Wow!" everyone said in unison

"Can we ride the rides PLEASE?" Ember asked Chelsea

"Okay let's go everyone" said Chelsea

"YAY!" the mamodos cheered in unison

Thus the mamodos and their book owners ran off in different directions wanting to try out the nighttime rides since according to Chelsea's watch it was nine o'clock PM which made it dark while having dimly lit park lights.

* * *

_With Grim Zand Zion_

These two mamodos however were having a little bit of fun talking to each other to pass the time since Saize saw the two and locked them both in the room Zion was held captive in.

_Flash Back_

"_Let's go!" said Grim Z and he led Zion out the door_

"_K" said Zion and the two left_

_But when they approached a certain Hallway in the Warehouse Zemnas and Saize were talking about a plan with Grim Z and Zion._

_The two unfortunately didn't know the two Organization members were there just leaning against the wall with Zemnas and his spiky white hair, evil yellow eyes, skin that looked like he spent WAY to much time in the tanning booth, looked like he was thirty even though he was seventeen, wore what Grim Z wore, and was about five feet and eight inches._

"_Number Thirteen" Zemnas said aloud "What do you think you're doing with one of our prisoners?" he asked looking ticked off while Saize grinned evilly_

"_I was uh…uh…giving him some fresh air right Zion?" Grim Z asked_

"_y-y yeah that's what he was doing" Zion stumbled out_

"_Really?" asked Saize now only a foot away from the two_

"_y-y-y-y-ye-ye yessir" said Grim Z while straining tears while staring at the floor_

_Then Saize after hearing how much fear Grim Z and Zion had for him, grabbed both well, Grim Z by his hood and Zion by his cloak around his neck and dragged the two back to the room where Zion was originallyheld captive._

_Then he threw the two in not caring if they were hurt or not and slammed the metal door shut with a loud clank and the twist and turn of the lock._

_End of Flash Back_

"So what's your life like?" Zion asked Grim Z while rubbing his sore back from when Saize had thrown the two

"Well, I'm in the Organization XIII and I almost killed one of the members of the Organization Marluzia. But I only put him in a week long coma while he put one of my best friends Demiz in a coma which he's still in I think. Then one of my best friends in the Organization Azel told me that he loved me even though I don't have any flesh." said Grim Z taking a while to breath

"Then what happened?" Zion asked curiously while the two were sitting on the hard cold floor

"Then I met this mamodo named Simber Hart but he let me call him Simba and he took me to the Ever Night Forest. I stayed in the Ever Night Forest for a little while to hide from Saize. Well, then Saize found me and took me back to Castle Oblivion which is where I "live" but a while before all that I was created by the fourth member of the Organization Zeven who looks like an old man with shoulder length fading blonde hair with my purpose being to destroy all in my path" Grim Z finished

"Wow" said Zion "You're past sort of reminds me of Zero's only he was created by Goren and not the Organization"

"That's what everyone says" said Grim Z "So what was your life like?" Grim Z asked his new friend

"Let's see, I'm pretty shy because Zofis killed my mom when I was younger. I have a book owner named Aaron plus this locket with his picture with me and my mother's picture" said Zion holding out the locket

"Cool" said Grim Z

"And one time, I got this really bad rash on my stomach and back" Zion began

"Then what?" Grim Z asked

"So I was applying the ointment and it kept sliding off my back so I kept putting it on until I put the whole tube on my back and twenty hours later my rashes went away" said Zion

"Lucky, I don't even have flesh" said Grim Z

"No _you're_ lucky" said Zion "So how do we get out of here?" Zion asked

"Lemme handle this" said Grim Z summoning his scythe into his gloved skeletal hand

Grim Z stood in front of the metal door when he used his Flarayor spell causing his scythe's blade to be surrounded by fire and he sung it at the metal door burning it to a crisp.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Zion yelled out

"Shush!" said Grim Z "You don't want the Organization to hear ya do ya?" Grim Z asked

Zion just shook his head and the two abandoned the room they were trapped in.

"But don't ya need a book owner to activate spells?" Zion asked Grim Z

"Not unless if he's around" said Grim Z while Zion looked at him in confusion

* * *

_With the Others_

Everyone thought it was the right time to ride the Ferris wheel then when everyone rode the Ferris wheel it looked like Noah's Ark with two per seat.

Ember was riding with Tiko in the first seat with only a metal bar to hold on to and to sides along with a back, then Blizzar and Razrein were together, next Chelsea and Jason, now it was Simba and Rakurai, then Artic and Nathan, Travis decided to sit by himself, Artemis and Tai decided to ride together, then Carly and Tariyu rode together, finally Yume and Eoin rode together.

* * *

_With Ember and Tiko_

Ember and Tiko were at the top of the Ferris wheel now and were gazing at all the nighttime stars.

"Isn't it beautiful up here Tiko?" Ember asked her companion

"That full moon is really beautiful" said Tiko

"So romantic like in movies" said Ember

"Sure is" said Tiko

"You can see all the stars up here" said Ember

"Yeah" said Tiko scooting closer to Ember so they were right next to each other

"Something wrong?" Ember asked Tiko

"No, I just... uh... wanted to sit close to you" said Tiko "Cuz you look pretty in the moonlight"

"Hehe Tiko stop it" said Ember

"If you give me a kiss I'll stop" said Tiko saying this made Ember giggle a few times

"Okay then" said Ember

She then gave Tiko a little peck on his cheek making him blush madly when she finished.

"You feel better?" Ember asked

"Yes" said Tiko in some sort of love trance

Then Ember and Tiko leaned in closer to each other and gazed up at the fireworks around the moon making Heart shapes as if on cue.

* * *

_With Blizzar and Razrein_

"This sure is great isn't it Razrein?" Blizzar asked Razrein

"Sure is" said Razrein

"So during the battle for mamodo king, did you want to become King?" Blizzar asked Razrein looking at him with her blue eyes

"No, instead I wanted to look for the perfect king" said Razrein "Like how I like looking at the sky and sensing the wind's feelings"

"Wow" said Blizzar feeling a small gust of wind slightly blowing her hair

"Man you're pretty on this lovely night" said Razrein

"Well you don't look so bad yourself" said Blizzar

"This is really a beautiful night tonight isn't it?" Razrein asked Blizzar

"Yeah it is" said Blizzar sighing

"What's wrong?" asked Razrein

"There was this other guy I liked" Blizzar began

"Who?" Razrein asked

"You know Reycom?" said Blizzar "But then I saw him cheating on me so I dumped him"

"Wow" was all Razrein could say

"Small worlds eh" said Blizzar

"Yeah, but I can make you happy" said Razrein

"How?" Blizzar asked Razrein

Then Razrein put a locket around Blizzar's neck which was heart-shaped, it was white with a red Chinese dragon symbol on the front of it along with little diamonds marching around the edge and inside it on the right side was a picture of Blizzar and Razrein inside the heart-shaped frame and on the left side of the inside it was engraved in fancy cursive letters "To Blizzar you are my life Love Razrein"

"This is so sweet of you" said Blizzar "Didn't it cost you a lot of money though?" Blizzar asked

"Yeah, but Tariyu's rich so we can pretty much afford anything" said Razrein.

"Razrein" said Blizzar

"Yeah?" Razrein asked

"I have a confession to make" said Blizzar

"What is it?" asked Razrein

"When we met, I sort of um, fell in love with you" Blizzar said scooting closer to Razrein

"Same here" said Razrein scooting until he slightly bumped into Blizzar

"Guess this is perfect then" said Blizzar

"Sure is" said Razrein "Sure is" he repeated

* * *

_With Simba and Rakurai_

The Ferris wheel turned and it was Simba and Rakurai's turn to be on the top overlooking the big city seeing the full moon and the Eiffel Tower.

"I've never been to Paris before" said Rakurai

"Me either" said Simba

"It's really beautiful" said Rakurai

"Just like you are" said Simba

"Hehe you're funny" said Rakurai

"I'm serious you are beautiful" said Simba

Then a couple booming noises could be heard which were more fireworks with different color variations like a Rainbow in the middle of July after a rain shower.

"Why thank you Simba" said Rakurai "You really are a gentleman"

"I know" said Simba

Then they both sighed while gazing at the fireworks in the dark night sky.

"If only this could last forever" said Rakurai

"I agree with ya" said Simba "It should"

"Yeah like this beautiful night gazing at the fireworks" said Rakurai

After Rakurai said that Simba scooted closer to his new friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she did the same to him while leaning close to each other looking up at the pretty fireworks, that changed to a big red heart with an arrow going out of it with the words one on top of the other Simba & Rakurai Forever on the inside.

**(wow how conveinent!)**

* * *

_With Grim Z and Zion_

The two were now trying to open the door to the room where Aaron was being held captive in but they couldn't make the door budge.

"It's too heavy" complained Zion

"Don't give up" said Grim Z "watch this"

Then Grim Z summoned his scythe again and used his Electiyor spell which is like his Flarayor spell only his scythe's blade is surrounded with electric waves.

He slammed the scythe into the door and it caused a little bit of an explosion but no one else was around to hear.

Then the two saw Aaron who was about five feet and seven inches, with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a jacket with a hood, and dark blue shorts who was also holding Zion's dark blue spell book.

But, another boy was in the room with Aaron only he was the same height as Aaron, with really short dirty blonde hair, green eyes, he wore blue jeans, white runners with a couple holes in them, and a black T-Shirt that looked to big for him that had a diamond shaped yellow sign on it with a black cow in it with the words Cow Crossing in black underneath the cow. He was also holding a black spell book with blood red symbols on it.

"Grim!" yelled his book owner

"Jason!" yelled Grim Z and the two hugged each other while Aaron and Zion did the same

"About time you showed up" said Aaron

"WHAT!" Zion demanded

"I'm kidding Zion" said Aaron

"How's it been Grim" Jason asked his mamodo

"All good" said Grim Z "Now let's get out of here"

"Good plan" said Jason and Aaron in unison

Then the four had escaped the Warehouse which was actually a block away from the Carnivale and began running to it since the Organization didn't like happy things.

* * *

_With everyone else_

"That was fun!" Ember yelled out

Everyone had gotten off the Ferris wheel and were sitting at a picnic table under a light eating some Carnivale food.

"This hotdog is the best!" said Tiko

"You've said that to all ten hotdogs you've eaten" said Travis sitting across from his mamodo since the book owners got one bench while the mamodos got the other.

"Nice locket" said Tai looking at Blizzar's locket

"Thanks Tai, Razrein gave it to me" said Blizzar to the small panda then took a bite out of her Cotton Candy

"You like him?" Tai asked Blizzar

"Sure do, like looking up at the sky and sensing the wind's feelings" said Blizzar quoting Razrein

Then a girl who was about five feet and four inches, with Hazel Green eyes, wavy dark brown hair that was slightly past her shoulders, very pale skin, while wearing dark blue jeans, a green T-Shirt with the words Angel in white with a small halo above the A and wore thin framed glasses came up to the table and saw Simba.

"Simba!" she yelled

"Cassie!" Simba yelled and leapt off the table giving his book owner a hug

"Here's my spell book" said Simba giving Cassie his gold spell book with dark brown symbols on it "And why aren't you home in Kentucky?" he asked

"Thank you Simba" said Cassie taking her spell book"And I'm getting away for a while"

"So you're his book owner" said Carly

"I sure am" said Cassie

Then Simba introduced Cassie to everyone while getting a caramel apple for his book owner and came back after five minutes. Cassie was sitting next to Chelsea and asked her something

"Thanks for finding Simba for me"Cassie said to Chelsea

"Not a problem" said Chelsea

"No problems at all" said Jason

Then in front of the table everyone was sitting at five purple/blackish portals came up out of nowhere.

The first one had his hood down and had spiky white hair, evil yellow eyes, skin that looked like he spent WAY to much time in the tanning booth, looked like he was thirty even though he was seventeen, wore a black robe with black boots and black gloves, and was about five feet and eight inches which was Zemnas.

The second one had long gray hair with dark gray streaks in a ponytail, his left eye orange since his right eye was covered up by a black eye-patch, a normal skin tone, he looked like an old geezer but was only seventeen, wore what Zemnas wore, and was about five feet and nine inches along with several scars all over his face which was Xighar.

The third portal had contained someone who long black hair that looked like it was in a bunch of braids with REALLY long black sideburns, blue eyes, slightly pale skin, looked like he was thirty but was sixteen, wore what Zemnas wore, and was about five feet and seven and a half inches which was Zaldan.

The fourth portal had revealed a man with blue hair that's slightly past his shoulders, evil yellow eyes, very pale skin with an X shaped scar on his face with pointy ears, he was seventeen and a half, wore what Zemnas wore, and about five feet and eight inches which was Saize.

The fifth portal had a guy someone who had shoulder length pink hair, pink eyes, a normal skin tone, he was sixteen years old, wore what Zemnas wore, and was about five feet and seven and a half inches which was Marluzia a.k.a the "Flower Man."

"What do you guys want?" Ember demanded

"Nothing little girl, I just wanted to find four escapees" said the leader Zemnas

"Well here they are!" a voice yelled out which was Aaron's

"Yeah so why don't you leave us alone!" Tai yelled out

"Tai no" said Jay knowing how dangerous the situation they were in was

"We'll give you all ten seconds to give us your spell books or we'll take them ourselves" said Saize

"Then fight us!" yelled Grim Z

Then Grim Z, Zion, Jason, and Aaron came up next to the picnic table with their friends.

"Yo Zion!" yelled Tiko

"How long's it been" said Zion

"To long my friend" said Tiko

"Wait! Why don't you guys have book owners?" Chelsea asked

"We don't need book owners" said Saize "Or spell books for that matter" after he finished that sentence all the present Organization members were laughing

"That's not fair!" yelled Razrein

"I'll show you fair!" Saize yelled out

"No need to go berserk on these children" said Zaldan stopping his partner from killing Razrein

"Now, who wants to die first?" Zemnas asked making everyone gulp with the book owners clutching onto their spell books for dear life.

* * *

And to think everything started out so well. So what did y'all think of that chappy? Haha Cliffy! To avoid confusion I am going to call Tai's book owner Jay while Grim Z's book owner will be called Jason to avoid confusion on who's who since they have the same name. 

_Characters introduced (in order)_

_Ember – Chelsea_

_Tiko – Travis_

_Blizzar – Carly_

_Yume – Eoin_

_Zion – Aaron_

_Artic – Nathan_

_Artemis – Luna_

_Simba – Cassie_

_Tai – Jay_

_Grim Z – Jason_

_Razrein – Tariyu_

_Rakurai – Rikka_

**Important News!**

Instead of introducing more characters there are going to be battle plans telling you who will fight which Organization XIII member so I'm sorry if y'all wanted to see your mamodo get introduced. With the battle chapters there will also be no next time on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits. Note that battles only apply to those mamodos in the story who **ALREADY** have their book owners. The plans are in **NO** particular order. Remember these aren't the only battles with the Organization, meaning they will return when more mamodos and book owners have been found like on Pokemon with Jesse and James always battling Ash. Everyone's OC will get a turn to fight the Organization members if you want them to!

**Flurry's Battle Plan for this RPG**

Zemnas **VS.** Simba

Xighar **VS.** Blizzar

Zaldan **VS.** Razrein

Saize **VS.** Grim Z & Zion

Marluzia **VS.** Ember & Tai


	9. Heart of Gold against The Darkened One

Ok I'm here with the first battle chappy everyone!

Here we have the guy who spends too much time in the tanning booth Zemnas!

(crowd booing)

Over here we have the fuzzy little lion with a kind heart who we know as Simba!

(crowd cheering)

Now let's get this battle started shall we?

(more cheering)

So don't forget to R&R!

* * *

"Well, anyone wanna fight me?" Zemnas asked the frightened mamodos and book owners

"I will" said Simba determined and got off the table a few feet from Zemnas

"Simba no!" Cassie yelled out "He's to strong!"

"We can take him easy" said Simba mockingly while grinning revealing his pearly white fangs

"You think I'm supposed to be afraid of a fuzzy little pet?" Zemnas mocked

"SHUDDUP!" yelled Simba with eyes flashing with fire

"We can take you on any day!" said Cassie

Then Grim Z left his book owner and approached his first friend other than Azel and Demiz in the Organization.

"Just promise me one thing?" Grim Z requested

"Anything Grim" said Simba smiling at his friend

"When you beat Zemnas, don't kill him so I can have a chance to beat him" said Grim Z

"Got it" said Simba nodding his head then looking back to Zemnas "Let's battle!" Simba yelled out and the fight began

Then at that moment Zemnas had somehow summoned two red dark sabers (which are the same as light sabers only Zemnas changed the name since he likes dark better) while Simba was in battle stance and Cassie began flipping through the pages of her glowing book.

"SAZSHI!" Zemnas yelled out his first spell

Thus, making him swing his red dark sabers at Simba and Simba dodged it by ducking down on all fours (his legs).

"Aw come on! I wanted a challenge!" Zemnas yelled out

"Here it is!" Simba yelled lunging forward at Zemnas

"SLARSH!" Cassie yelled out

Making Simba slash his claws at Zemnas just barely missing.

"So close" Simba said to himself standing on the ground

"SOIZEWASH!" Zemnas yelled out

This made him repeatedly swing his sabers for about eight minutes but during that spell

"ANSLA SLASH!" Cassie yelled out

Simba had begun repeatedly swinging his claws at Zemnas while Zemnas was swinging his sabers at Simba.

"You can do it Simba!" Grim Z yelled out sitting next to Jason and Zion

"Get him good!" Tai yelled out

"Go Simba!" Ember and Tiko screamed in unison

The two mamodos kept slashing at each other with successful hits on both sides of the battle.

"Give up yet?" Zemnas asked Simba while still hack-slashing each other

"Nope!" Simba replied then his claws stopped slashing "Why'd I stop?" Simba asked Cassie while still getting hurt by Zemnas

"It only lasts five minutes!" Cassie replied

"Try another spell!" Simba blurted out

Cassie began flipping through the pages of the gold book and found "MAMCHI SANA!"

This spell made Simba gain clones of himself but he wasn't sure how many since each time the spell's used he gets a different number between one and twenty.

"Simba! You've got ten this time!" Cassie yelled out after counting

"Thanks Cass!" Simba replied

These clones including Simba gained five times more strength.

"You made a bunch of fuzz balls" Zemnas said "I'm so impressed" he said with sarcasm in his voice

"Let's get him guys!" Simba said out to all his clones

"Yeah!" they all yelled out and leaped towards Zemnas with claws at least five inches long outstretched on all of them

"GYAH!" Zemnas screamed in agony after taking so many attacks

"Give up yet?" Simba asked after the attack with all his clones still with him

"TAKE THIS!" Zemnas screamed "SAZHI DOMEZIU!" he yelled out his spell

This spell my friends, is one of his most powerful spells. It's because Zemnas had levitated about ten feet in the air and made a dome of red lasers that looked like his dark sabers surround Simba and all his clones while blocking Cassie out since she couldn't see what was happening inside the dome.

"What happened!" Ember screamed

"You're cheating!" Artemis screamed

"Yeah ya big meanie!" Blizzar screamed

* * *

_Inside the laser dome_

"What the heck?" Simba and his clones asked in unison

"Let's see how ya dance!" Zemnas yelled out

Making all the lasers in the dome fire at Simba and his clones.

* * *

_Outside the dome_

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Xighar blurted out

"Shut up" said Saize giving his "comrade" a whack with his claymore

* * *

_In the dome_

"OW!" one of the clones yelled out before disappearing since they're like shadow clones

"NOO!" Simba yelled out

"There's too many!" a clone screamed in agony still dodging the barrage of lasers

Simba and the nine clones were still successfully dodging the lasers until another clone after five minutes got hit with a laser making him disappear.

"Cassie read the defense spell!" Simba yelled out barely loud enough for his book owner to hear

"PRAVA SHIELD!" Cassie screamed

This made a really bright shield emerge from the ground that was gold like his spell book with a lion head crest on the front which was blocking all the lasers since all the clones had activated that spell.

"How long do you think these' shields will stay up?" one of the clones next to Simba asked him

"Should be a few minutes" said Simba

After ten minutes with all the shields the eight remaining clones and Simba had saw the dome disappearing with the circle of shields still in tact then after a few more seconds they disappeared.

"That was hard" the clones said aloud in unison

"I know guys but we have to keep going" Simba said encouragingly

"Only cuz you're our friend" said a clone next to Simba

"Ready for the spell Simba?" Cassie asked a little ways away from her mamodo

"Number nine" said Simba

"Alrighty then" said Cassie "But 'em on guys!" Cassie said to all her friends watching the battle

Everyone watching the battle except the Organization put on a pair of earplugs since they didn't know what she meant and Cassie put hers on to.

The gold book with the dark brown symbols began to glow really brightly.

"ASANABI LAS!" Cassie boomed out

Then after that all of Simba's clones disappeared in order to get the spell to work and Simba Sucked in all the air he could and then, let out a **REALLY LOUD **roar.

I mean so loud it sounded like…

"RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Simba still continued to roar

"TURN IT OFF!" Zemnas and the other Organization members yelled in unison covering their ears

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Simba roared then he stopped

After that everyone took out their earplugs thankful that they still had their hearing while with the Organization members

"What?" asked Xighar

"What'd you say?" Marluzia asked

"I can't hear either of you!" Saize blurted out

"What!" Zaldan screamed

"I can't hear a thing" said Zemnas still in the battle

"Hahahaha you've all gone deaf thanks to my spell" said Simba with a I'm right and you're wrong voice

"What?" asked Zemnas

"Nevermind" said Cassie

"SOKIGANEHI!" Zemnas screamed out his ultimate spell

This made Zemnas's two red dark sabers turn into two giant red dragons charging at Simba

"MAMSANO PROLAST!" Cassie screamed out Simba's ultimate spell

This made Simba summon a gigantic golden male lion that had humongous fangs and claws that could almost kill in one swipe.

Then the lion and two dragons collided pushing each other back until Simba's lion made one of the two dragons disappear until the one remaining dragon bite Simba's lion in the neck causing the lion to swipe its powerful claw into the dragon's back.

This had continued until after ten minutes Simba's lion had disappeared under the dragon's bite.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" our heroes yelled out in unison

"I'm out of spell power!" Cassie said falling on the ground face first still holding her spell book in hand

"CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Simba screamed

Simba then ran over in front of his book owner leaping in front of her protecting her from the dragon spell while taking all the damage.

"Cassie! I want you to know, that I always liked having you as my book owner!" Simba blurted out these words before the dragon disappeared and he fell face first on the ground in front of his book owner.

"SIMBA!" Rakurai blurted out watching this horrific scene "I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I ALWAYS LOVED YOU!" she screamed still clutching onto Ember for comfort while crying tears

"He'll be fine Rakurai don't worry" said Ember a little panicky crying

Everyone was crying for Simba and Cassie wishing what they saw didn't happen. Then the unexpected happened.

Simba got up!

Really slowly though since he was hurt pretty badly with his furry arms (front legs) outstretched like he was a human mamodo.

"I won't let you. You evil person, hurt me or my new friends" Simba said confidently looking at everyone then back at Zemnas who was about ten feet away

"Don't give me that speech again" said Zemnas

"To bad" said Simba with fire in his eyes like Zatch in his battle with Bari

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BEST BUDDY GRIM OR ANYONE ELSE HERE EXCEPT THE ORGANIZATION GOT IT!"

"Sertuijui Sho" said Zemnas to himself

Then a transparent sphere that was grey with dark purple and black aura's surrounding it had sucked Simba into it and floated back to Zemnas like a bubble in the summer breeze and a couple of black squiggly lines that were connecting the orb Simba was in to Zemnas's gloved hands.

The orb was slowly sucking Simba's health causing him to lose his strength while Rakurai and the others watched in horror since Cassie was knocked out and Travis had retrieved her and set her on a bench next to him.

"SIMBA!" Grim Z yelled out and began running to his leader so he was next to him on the ground

"Why Superior? Why take my friend away?" Grim Z asked with tears pleading for the Superior to not kill his friend

"Because Number Thirteen, he should have known better than to challenge me" Zemnas said still sucking Simba's health away which was almost blank until Jason ran over to Grim Z

"SAY THE SPELL JASON!" Grim Z screamed out

"GOTHISHA WASUYA!" Jason yelled with Grim Z's spell book glowing red and black

Grim Z's scythe he was holding turned into a huge sword with a black handle and a silver blade like his scythe except it had a shadow aura surrounding it which was his ultimate spell.

Grim Z then jumped up into the air with his robe blowing in the wind and sliced the cords connecting the orb and Zemnas together releasing Simba from his health-sapping prison then making his sword/scythe disappear.

So Grim Z was now leaning on the ground next to his friend then he picked him up and carried him back to an area a little ways from the battle-field under a tall tree since Simba liked sitting under trees with his friend so the two could have a little alone time.

Jason then walked back to the others holding Grim Z's spell book sitting next to Chelsea.

"Chels, it's been a while" said Jason

"Yeah since we've been together" said Chelsea

"This isn't over yet!" said Zemnas "Zighar! Zaldan! Saize! Marluzia! Take care of these children will yah?" Zemnas asked then disappeared in a black/dark purplish portal

* * *

_With Grim Z and Simba_

"C'mon Simba wake up" said Grim Z "C'MON!" he yelled making tears splutter from his eye sockets

While Grim Z was sitting under the tree cradling Simba's head in his lap like a friend with Simba's eyes shut. Grim Z then felt for Simba's pulse and he found one and it was normal he just wouldn't wake up.

"You know, this reminds me of when we first met" said Grim Z talking to Simba

_Flash Back_

_Grim Z was ordered by his "Superior" Zemnas to go off and kill some mamodos since the element he controlled was "Death" he left the castle in his usual black cloak with his hood up so you could only see his glowing red eye sockets. Like number XI of the Organization Marluzia, Grim Z carried a scythe around as a weapon but his wasn't as "girly" as Marluzia's in his bony black gloves._

_Now Grim Z was carrying his scythe out in the big open fields of the Makai meadow. While back at the castle everything was gloomy and it just was the exact definition of evil Grim Z thought._

_Then a few feet from him he saw a mamodo coming towards him to introduce himself which it had appeared._

_Is this guy nuts? Grim Z thought to himself_

_Grim Z thought to himself_

_I could kill him with one swipe of my scythe_

_Then this mamodo who I described to you as Simber Hart was now standing face to face with Grim Z only wasn't scared like the others were._

"_Hi! I'm Simber Hart but you can call me Simba!" Simba introduced himself holding out a furry white paw_

"_Why are you introducing yourself like that?" asked Grim Z_

"_Cuz I want you to be my friend" said Simba_

"_But why? I could kill you with one swipe of my scythe" Grim Z protested in Simba's case not winning_

"_Because I don't have any other friends" said Simba cheerfully_

"_Why are you so cheerful?" Grim Z questioned this happy mamodo_

"_Because it's in my nature!" said Simba as happily as ever_

_Then Grim Z accepted Simba's hand, well paw and shook it._

"_Wow" said Simba "Your hand feels like it's skin and bones!" Simba outburst_

"_It's just bones" said Grim Z taking off his glove not holding his scythe to reveal a perfect clean white skeletonal right hand_

"_Cool!" said Simba as Grim Z slipped his glove back on_

"_I'm Grim Z. But you can call me Grim" said Grim Z as he lowered his hood revealing the head of a skeleton with glowing blood red eye sockets and a smile_

"_WOW!" Simba exclaimed "YOU'RE A SKELETON!"_

"_I know" said Grim Z_

"_I've never seen any skeleton mamodos around here" said Simba_

"_I'm the only one" said Grim Z_

"_Except for the Ever Night Forest" said Simba_

"_What's that?" questioned Grim Z_

"_You never heard of the Ever Night Forest?" Simba asked Grim Z with a look of curiosity_

"_No" said Grim Z flatly_

"_Well, it's a forest the size of a country where the undead mamodos live" Simba explained_

"_Huh" said Grim Z without a clue_

"_Basically that's where the ghost, vampire, undead, shadow, mutant, nocturnal, dark, and the skeleton mamodos like yourself live" Simba managed to explain to Grim Z_

"_You wanna be friends then?" Simba asked Grim Z_

"_Sure" said Grim Z_

_Then the two walked back towards the Organization's Castle in the sunset with many clouds in the background, hand in hand, well furry paw in bony gloved hand but you get what I mean?_

_Since that moment, the friendship between Grim and Simba, skeleton and animal, experiment and pure-blood had formed._

_End Flash Back_

"Good times Simba" said Grim Z "good times"

* * *

So what did y'all think of the battle? No Simba's not dead! You'll find out in the next battle chappy when Zaldan takes on Razrein!

(cheering)

Don't forget to look forward to the next battle while R&R!

The battle plan is now in order of who will be fighting who!

**Flurry's Battle Plan for this RPG**

Zaldan **VS** Razrein

Xighar **VS** Blizzar

Saize **VS** Grim Z & Zion

Marluzia **VS** Ember & Tai


	10. Clash of Winds

I'm back again peoples! So in this chappy our beloved Razrein will battle the evil Zaldan!

(People cheering)

And who's gonna win?

(People chanting Razrein)

Cheer people cheer! Dang it people cheer!

(Cheering)

**EDITED VERSION

* * *

**

It was still nighttime out at the Carnivale with Simba and Zemnas's battle recently ending but now? Who was going to battle who our heroes had to figure out.

Finally after twenty minutes of our heroes waiting the Organization finally decided who they wanted to fight and that member was Zaldan.

"Let's see who do I want to fight?" Zaldan asked everyone

Everyone just looked at him as if he was a Martian about to destroy the Earth and in confusion at the same time.

"I will" said Razrein

"Are you sure?" Tariyu asked his mamodo with Razrein's blue/green spell book in hand glowing

Razrein only nodded his head at his book owner and gave Zaldan a cold stare. So the two mamodos and one book owner marched out onto the empty battlefield lit up by the Carnivale's lighting system which were some lights on top of poles in each corner in that rectangle.

"One question Razrein" said Zaldan

"How do you know my name?" Razrein asked only about four yards away from his opponent

"The Organization knows everything" was all Zaldan said then asked "What kind of mamodo are you?" Zaldan asked Razrein while everyone watched in horror

"Wind, clouds, and dragons but basically wind" said Razrein

"Interesting, I control wind and dragons to" said Zaldan

"No way!" yelled Tariyu frustrated

"Yes way" was all Zaldan said

Then Zaldan had summoned six portals like the ones that the Organization use to teleport but instead, six blue lances came out while Zaldan grabbed two of them the other four floated alongside him with the wind keeping them upright.

"LANCES!" Razrein yelled

"YOU CAN'T HAVE A WEAPON!" Tariyu boomed out

"Oh yes I can" was all Zaldan said before doing an evil grin

"Prepare to fight then!" yelled Razrein and Tariyu in unison in battle stances with Tariyu holding the glowing spell book

Then the battle with the TOUGHEST Organization member did Razrein and Tariyu not know had begun.

* * *

_With Grim and Simba_

Grim was still sitting under the tree with Simba's head in his lap and his scythe at his side on the ground.

"Why Zemnas? Why?" Grim asked himself

But in a bush behind the tree a dark purple and black Organization portal came up without Grim knowing until he heard a the voice of his creator.

"Psst Grim" was all the voice said standing behind the tall bush

Grim shifter his head to the bush and looked at it and could see only some faded blonde strands of hair. He gently propped Simba up against the tree like he was sleeping and went into the bush with his scythe in his gloved hand.

What he saw behind the bush was a man with faded blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, looked like he was an old man (if you've played Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories you'd know what I mean) but he was actually seventeen and a half, wore a black cloak/robe, black boots, and black gloves, while standing about five feet and seven inches looking at Grim like he was in trouble and sounded like a scientist.

"What do you think you're doing out here Number Thirteen?" asked his creator with a harsh tone

"Number four hehe funny thing really I was uh…uh I dunno" said Grim with his head down

"You have to be careful out here" said his creator

"Why Zeven?" Grim asked Zeven

"I haven't told anybody this but, you have a flaw" said Zeven

"YOU SAID I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FLAWS!" Grim exclaimed

"You know your not immortal right?" Zeven asked

"Yes" said Grim looking up at Zeven

"Your main flaw Number Thirteen is that you can only die one way" Zeven explained

"Cool only one!" said Grim "Even if I get hit by a car I won't die!"

"Nope"

"Or a train!"

"No"

"Or if I fall in a lave pit!"

"I'll just tell you that one way, but you may wanna sit down" said Zeven and Grim obeyed while Zeven sat down next to his "experiment"

"Well?" asked Grim

"You'll only die if one of you bones is taken away" said Zeven "Even if it's gone for a millisecond you will die"

"Any bone?" asked Grim with curiosity in his voice

"It doesn't matter which one" said Zeven

"Why are you telling me this?" Grim asked only to have Zeven pull him closer so Grim looked like he was leaning on him with arms wrapped around his small frame

"Because I don't want you to die and that I want you to be careful out there" said Zeven

"So uh…. Is Demiz out of his coma yet?" Grim asked looking up into Zeven's light blue eyes

"He is but he just needs some rest" said Zeven "Also I don't want you to die…." Zeven trailed off

"Why?" Grim asked still in Zeven's grip

"Because, you were my first experiment that actually works" said Zeven

"What about your other experiments?" Grim asked

"All failed attempts at nothing" said Zeven "But I must tell you something else"

"What?" Grim asked the "Chilly Academic" who was still gripping him which seemed more like an ever-lasting hug

"Azel really misses you" said Zeven

"I miss him to" said Grim "and Demiz"

Then Zeven released Grim from the "ever-lasting hug" and lifted his pale hands up making a portal which he was about to walk into something tugged his cloak/robe.

"Before you go, can I request something?" Grim asked

Zeven looked down at the little mamodo and said "sure what is it?"

"Can you tell Larzene I still hate her guts" said Grim

"We all hate that sadist so very much" said Zeven "But I'll tell her"

"Thanks" said Grim

"I forgot to give you something" said Zeven handing Grim what looked like a glass bottle with a four-leaf clover symbol on it and he and could see some type of light green liquid and took the gift in his other available hand (since he was also holding his scythe).

"What is it?" Grim asked awing the bottle

"Let's just say it'll help your friend get better" said Zeven

"But how do you know about….."

"I know everything, after all I am the "Chilly Academic" of the Organization" said Zeven then he gave Grim something else

The other gift looked like a glowing white orb that shined brightly.

"What's this other present?" Grim asked awing the glowing orb

"It's a new spell just for you" said Zeven

"You make spells?" Grim asked with curiosity in his voice

"Yes but I want you to have this one" said Zeven "Read it"

Then Grim saw some tiny words in red writing which read Freezyor.

"Why are you giving me this?" Grim asked

"Just a present" said Zeven "Like that Potion in your other hand"

"How do I make it work?" Grim asked

"You find an empty page in your spell book then put the spell in it and close it. Thus making your spell book glow a few seconds, then your book owner will be able to read it" Zeven explained

"Thanks" said Grim as he watched Zeven, his creator disappear through the portal

So Grim went back to check up on Simba and he was still there knocked out propped up against the tree like he left him. Then he put Simba's head back into his lap while giving his friend the "Potion" which left his friend glowing a bright gold which Grim remembered was a sign that the potion was working from what Zeven told him back in his lab in the Makai.

* * *

_With the battle_

"BEAROON!" Tariyu yelled

This spell made Razrein release a strong wind beam from his hands

"WOULISHA!" Zaldan said

This spell made Zaldan became surrounded by wind; basically he was inside like a wind sphere. But this made Razrein's spell bounce right off it!

"What is that?" Tariyu demanded

"You're cheating!" Razrein blurted out

"No, it's my defense spell idiots" said Zaldan still in the wind sphere

"THEY ARE NOT IDIOTS!" Blizzar boomed out

"Take this then! WINDZARIO!" Zaldan screamed out another spell

This spell was a stronger version of Zaldan's Windza spell which blasted a POWERFUL gust of wind from his hands.

But the spell was aimed at Tariyu and Razrein jumped in the way just in time.

"Read the spell Tariyu!" Razrein commanded

"Alright! SKY FLUTEI!" yelled Tariyu

The winds started to play a song and began surrounding Razrein with sacred wind giving energy to him, increase his power, attack and defense greatly for a short time was what Tariyu told Razrein.

"Another spell quick!" said Razrein

"WELUHSID!" cried Zaldan

Then all six of Zaldan's blue lances (like Xaldin's in KH2) began spinning around Razrein really fast so he became confused.

"Tariyu!" screamed Razrein

"PEIRDO!" yelled Tariyu

This spell had made an energy spear appear in Razrein's hand that can control clouds and cast rain, hail, snow, and lightning.

"What a pretty lance you have there" Zaldan mocked while making his lances come back to him

"IT'S AN ENERGY SPEAR!" screamed Razrein full of rage

"Spear lance same thing" said Zaldan

After saying this Razrein had begun to swish the spear around as if it was a sword making bolts of lightning crash down from the sky all around Zaldan.

"WASHUZUK!" Zaldan yelled out

This made all of Zaldan's lances float up in the sky and come together forming a GIANT lance dragon which if you've played Kingdom Hearts 2 and seen Xaldan's dragon in the game then you know what it looks like and Zaldan jumped up on top of the dragon.

"You've already activated your ultimate spell" said Tariyu "Such a shame it'll end quickly then"

"This ISN'T my ultimate spell you fools! WAYZRA GIH!" Zaldan said another spell

This made the powerful lance dragon shoot out a powerful gust of wind aimed at Razrein.

"BEACANE!" Tariyu read the spell again

Razrein then dropped the energy spear he was holding which made the spear now lie on the ground making gusts of wind form from Razrein's hands at the same time which was more powerful than his Bearoon spell.

The two wind spells then clashed at each other so they were going back and forth but the, Razrein's wind spell had broke through Zaldan's spell and landed on his dragon while the dragon only flew back from little damage.

"HOW CAN THIS BE?" Tariyu demanded

"Want me to tell you then?" Zaldan asked still sitting on the dragon's long body

"YES!" our heroes yelled out in unison

"You humans may not know this but, the Organization XIII are some of the most powerful mamodos in the Makai thus we were disqualified from the battle for King" Zaldan explained

"Wait a minute!" Chelsea said to Jay "Doesn't this Organization XIII look similar to the Organization XIII in that videogame Kingdom Hearts 2?"

"They do!" exclaimed Jay "Only they changed their names!"

"That's exactly what I thought" said Carly

"I think the game's coming to life" said Jason Grim's book owner to the book owners "That or videogame characters now have mamodo counterparts"

"He may be right" said Blizzar "Cuz I thought I saw a mamodo that looked like Pikachu from Pokemon"

"You're kidding right?" Carly asked her mamodo

"No I'm serious, I know what a Pikachu looks like I watched the TV show" said Blizzar

"How do we defeat him?" Razrein called back to his book owner

"I dunno Razrein, we have to use the spells" said Tariyu

"But they're forbidden!" Razrein exclaimed

"We have to this guy's really strong" explained Tariyu

"Are we going to battle or not!" Zaldan demanded from on top of the dragon

"Hold on Mr. Long Sideburns" Razrein teased

"NO MAKING FUN OF MY SIDEBURNS!" Zaldan screamed

"It's not my fault they come to your cheeks" Razrein kept teasing the Organization member

"THAT'S IT! WAZRUK LIUO!" Zaldan yelled out his ultimate spell which made the wind dragon and keep thrashing out wind-based attacks that were REALLY powerful.

"SEIRYU RAIZ!" Tariyu yelled

This spell made Razrein turn into a green Chinese Wind Dragon took a lot of energy to the partner and can cause disturbance to the winds and leaves that surround him within a five kilometer radius.

But Tariyu wasn't done yet.

"HORACAN VOLZAI!" he yelled again

While Razrein was in his dragon form because he flew above the enemy, covered himself in a thunderstorm cloud, then blasts down the enemy with two tornadoes from his mouth that is combined with sacred winds, lightning and snow, trapping and damaging the enemy for 5 seconds.

This spell was a tad stronger than Zaldan's dragon which made the dragon disappear and Zaldan was on the ground face first in the dust. Then Razrein turned back into his human form

"We won!" Razrein and Tariyu cheered in unison

"YAY!" our heroes at the table cheered in unison, then something happened

Zaldan got up! He actually got up OMG! Then he chanted the name of a spell

"Wazrixuio" said Zaldan

Then winds began surrounding Zaldan and blew around him causing him to, heal himself so he looked like he didn't even have a scratch on him!

"Hey! What's the deal?" said Tariyu fumed

"Yeah we blew you away!" said Razrein (bad pun)

"Well, I don't like going back to the Superior all scratched up" said Zaldan then disappeared through one of their portals.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled Razrein but Zaldan quickly disappeared through the portal

Then Tariyu and Razrein went back to the others to get a break from that long and tiring battle sitting down on the grass while panting and gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" Blizzar asked leaving Carly to sit down next to Razrein in the grass

"Don't worry I'm fine Blizzar" said Razrein "Ow!" he yelled

"That scratch" said Blizzar "You need something" she said

Then after searching through her book owner's things she found some wrap able bandages that wrapped around someone's arm and immediately tended to the wound.

"Thanks" said Razrein "Are you okay Tariyu?" he asked his book owner sitting next to him on his other side

"I'd be dead if it wasn't for you Razrein" Tariyu admitted "You saved my life" Tariyu thanked Razrein

"Hey, what are friends for" said Razrein clutching onto the bandage wrapped around his left arm.

* * *

_With Grim and Simba_

Simba had begun to wake up with the glowing effect wearing off so Simba sat up next to his friend under the tree.

"What happened?" Simba asked rubbing his head with a fuzzy white paw

"You got knocked out by Zemnas remember" said Grim

"Oh yeah! That ugly guy!" Simba said then the two mamodos began laughing

"Wanna go back with the others?" Grim asked his friend making his scythe disappear (since he can summon it)

"Sure" said Simba

Then the two walked back to the others while realizing Simba had a note attached to his shirt.

"What's this?" Simba asked removing the folded up paper on his shirt

"I dunno" said Grim taking the paper into his gloved hand and unfolding it

When Grim finished unfolding the note, he saw that it was written in flame-colored ink so he knew who it was from and he began reading it aloud.

_Dear Grim,_

_Hey buddy how's it going? Don't ask why I put this note on your friend's shirt. Good news! Demiz is out of his coma and he's doing just fine! So you don't have to worry. Currently we're in the Organization's hideout on Earth since I took Demiz with me. I really miss hugging you all the time and hope you're doing well._

_I heard that the Organization's been giving you and your new friends some trouble. Also I heard Zeven tell me he gave you a knew spell. I didn't know he could make them!_

_Your best buddy,_

_Azel_

_P.S. I'm gonna visit you soon, but I'm not telling you where or when just to raise suspicions._

Then the two had made it over to the other mamodos a.k.a our heroes and were now chatting.

* * *

_With everyone else_

"Guys guys look at this!" Grim yelled out in excitement "It's a new spell!"

Everyone looked at the orb staring at it in bewilderment.

"That's what a spell looks like?" Ember asked Grim

"Yep! Before it's in the book anyway!" Grim explained

"Put it in already!" said Simba

Then Grim's book owner Jason came over with the spell book in hand.

"So what do we do?" Jason asked his mamodo

"First you gimme the book" said Grim and Jason obeyed

Now we find a blank page in the spell book" said Grim flipping through the pages and found a blank one

"Put the spell in it" said Grim putting the orb inside the book

"Close the book" said Grim shutting the book

"And wait" said Grim

Then Grim's spell book began glowing a combination of black, red, and white for five minutes then the glowing stopped so Grim handed Jason his spell book.

Jason looked inside the book and found the new spell in red writing since words that Jason couldn't read were in black.

_Freezyor_ Jason thought _our eleventh spell_

"So how many spells do you have now?" Zion asked Grim

"Eleven" was all Grim said with a smile

"WOW!" said Ember

"Wait! I thought mamodos could only have ten spells?" said the book owners except Jason in unison

"Well, some mamodos can have more than ten spells" said Grim "like me!"

"Cool!" said Simba "Now you're stronger!" his furry friend cheered

* * *

So what did y'all think of the chappy? I wonder what Grim's new spell does? Don't forget to click the review button and tell me what you think!

**I won't be updating again until near the end of June because I am going on vacation on Wednesday and will not have any internet or computer access.**

**Don't forget about the Best Fan Mamodo Contest in the Mamodo Ideas Forum so go on down and register your mamodo for many contests like Strongest, Cutest, Scariest, Nicest, and Best Mamodo Overall!**

**But read the registration rules!**

Next battle Xighar **VS** Blizzar!

(Cheering)


	11. The Berserk Enemy

I'm back from vacation everybody! In this chappy I decided to not have Blizzar battle Xighar like I said I would. But if you wanna know why then I suggest reading this chappy. Don't worry she'll get some action and everybody else will too.

Just to let y'all know Saize's Claymore (his weapon) looks exactly like Saix's in Kingdom Hearts 2.

So anyways don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Our heroes were doing just fine sitting watching the battles with the Organization. Razrein was recovering from his battle with Zaldan who escaped and Simba was sitting with Grim resting from his battle with Grim's "Superior". 

The other book owners and their mamodos were shaking nervously really hoping they wouldn't have to battle the Organization. This is because they learned from Grim (since he's a member) that the Organization are some of the most powerful mamodos in the Makai.

The other Organization members Xighar, Saize, and Marluzia were deciding off near the tree where Grim previously was were deciding on who would fight next, but things weren't going to well.

* * *

_With the Organization members_

"I don't wanna fight!" exclaimed Marluzia

"To bad" said Xighar sarcastically

"Will you guys just…….SHUT UP!" Saize yelled about to go berserk and summoning his claymore

"If that's how me, the second in command is going to be treated, I'm leaving then" said Xighar

Xighar then disappeared through an Organization portal leaving an irritated Saize and an annoyed Marluzia behind him.

"Why's he in the Organization again?" Marluzia asked Saize

"Don't you know that we're called the _Mamodo Order _not Organization XIII" said Saize

"But then it makes us sound like a court" said Marluzia

Saize then slapped Marluzia really hard on the back of the head and Marluzia winced in pain.

"What the (beep) was that for?" Marluzia blurted out

"For being an idiot" said Saize in his typical cold voice

"Okay" said Marluzia backing away from his abuser

* * *

_With Everyone Else_

"Maybe now we can take a break from fighting" said Ember

"Those guys are practically unbeatable!" yelled Yume "How are we supposed to compete against that?"

"Hey Grim, shouldn't you know how to deal these with these cheaters?" Zion asked Grim who was sitting next to him with scythe in hand

"What do you mean Zion?" Grim asked taking his hood off

"Well, you've practically lived with them for a while so I thought. You might have been able to see their fighting techniques?" Zion explained

After saying this Grim looked at the remaining Organization, I mean "Mamodo Order" members with unease.

"All I know is they each control a certain element" said Grim "Other than that I don't know much cuz I tried staying away from them" Grim finished

"Oh" said everyone in unison now understanding

Then at that moment when our heroes were reassured and more comfortable the remaining members of the "Mamodo Order" (sounds like a court thingy) came over with cold eyes and evil grins that could make a baby cry.

Our heroes stood up now confronting with their opponents then the blue-haired member Saize opened his mouth to say something until he was interrupted.

"Hey where'd that ugly eye-patched guy go?" Tiko said bravely confronting the SCARIEST member

"He decided to leave us" was all Saize said in a matter-of-factly way

"Well we're still gonna take you down!" boomed Artic

Saize directed his attention away from Tiko making Tiko let out a sigh of relief and approached Artic.

"Oh, the puppy talks" said Saize mockingly

Artic began to growl in anger and bare his fangs out

"Don't patronize me" said Artic threateningly

"I'm _so scared_ that my knees are shaking" Saize teased

"THAT'S IT!" Artic screamed and made a powerful lunge for Saize with Nathan holding him back "What're you doing Nathan?" Artic asked angrily

"Artic, we do not need to waste our strength on this _weak_ opponent" Nathan reassured Artic

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" said Saize preventing himself from going into berserk mode then directing his attention to Grim and Zion

"So Number Thirteen" Saize began "Why are you turning on us?"

"Because for one, you're hurting my friends. Secondly…….I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Grim boomed out with Zion putting a shoulder on his friend calming him down

Then Grim's book owner Jason came out to stand next to his mamodo with Zion's book owner Aaron doing the same but standing next to Zion so the two mamodos were in the middle of their book owners.

"Grim, we're all here for you buddy" said Jason holding Grim's black spell with red symbols

"Same here Zion, we don't have to fight alone anymore" said Aaron to Zion while holding Zion's dark blue spell book

"Fine, I'll let you two tag-team against me" said Saize moving out to the battlefield where two battles were already held

Then Jason, Aaron, Grim, and Zion walked over to the other side of the battlefield about twenty feet away from Saize with the trees surrounding the edges and the picnic table where everyone else was watching the battle to be held.

Grim and Zion then walked a little ways in front of their book owners so they could be in spell range, with Aaron holding Zion's now dark blue glowing spell book and Jason next to him holding Grim's glowing black spell book with the red symbols glowing as well.

"Ready guys!" Jason and Aaron boomed out in unison to their mamodos

"Ready!" the two mamodos replied back

Our heroes who weren't fighting were watching the battle begin with anticipation running through their veins hoping their friends would win. Marluzia the last Mamodo Order member was standing a little ways away from our heroes eyeing Saize with an evil smirk stretching across his face and eyes filled with pure hatred.

* * *

_With the battle_

"TEOZAKER!" Aaron yelled out

It was a stronger version of Zion's 'Zaker' spell only the red lightning was fired from his hands which spread outward like the 'Zaker' spell and for some reason Saize just stood there taking the direct hit not even flinching!

"DAROY!" Jason yelled out

This made Grim charge at Saize with his scythe in his gloved skeleton hand (just bones) with Saize taking the direct hit again! After the spell Grim took a few steps back to give Saize some space.

"You think defeating me will be that easy?" questioned Saize like how an evil villain does "LUNASONA!"

Saize began running towards Grim with his Claymore and swung it at him but Grim easily jumped up and dodged the attack. But Saize wasn't to happy and became berserk with his X-shaped scar visible across a small section in the front of his face and his eyes turning completely yellow without the pupils.

"This can't be good" said Zion "Aaron read a spell!" the lightning mamodo demanded

"ROND ZAKER!" Aaron screamed the spell

Zion gained a red lightning whip out of his hands lashed at Saize but unfortunately Saize skidded to his right dodging the spell.

"FLARAYOR!" Jason yelled

This spell made the scythe of Grim's blade to become surrounded with fire and Grim charged at Saize

"TEOZAKER!" Aaron yelled out

It was a stronger version of Zion's 'Zaker' spell only the red lightning was fired from his hands which spread outward like the 'Zaker' spell again and the two spells were about to hit Saize when……

"LUNA DEFEND!" Saize yelled

This made Saize use swing his Claymore around to make a crescent-moon shaped shield come out of the ground that was light blue deflecting both spells then the shield disappeared.

"CARNAIU FRI!" Jason read the spell

This is Grim's seventh spell in which a black light surrounded Grim's left skeletal hand (that wasn't holding his original scythe) and then a second scythe with the black handle and silver blade which looked exactly like his other one which he gets until the battles over.

"TWO!" Saize howled in frustration "LUGERGASEO!" looking pretty ticked off

"Uh oh" said Grim with Zion next to him

"What do ya mean uh oh?" questioned Zion with a look of worry on his face

"This spell makes him REALLY angry making him berserk which makes him fire his claymore at us for a while with some blue fire" Grim briefed Zion

"Oh" spoke Zion looking at angry Saize who looked like a mad-man holding his Claymore now with pointed edges with blue flames spitting out of it

"WHAT'RE YOU TWO JUST STANDING AROUND FOR? RUN!" Jason blurted out gasping for breath

Then the lightning and death mamodo began running around the battle field avoiding Saize's flames of death and sharp Claymore

"NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!" Grim panicked running around with Zion at his side and Saize chasing them

"COME BACK KIDS I JUST WANNA KILL YOU!" Saize screamed

"READ A SPELL AARON!" Zion spoke aloud

"DIOGA ZAKER!" spoke Aaron

This spell made Zion turn around to face the angry Saize and fire out a giant ball of red lightning from Zion's mouth which Saize just slung his Claymore at the spell and it faded away on contact.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Grim screamed now facing Saize with his two scythes "READ THE SPELL JASON!"

"FORYU DOWSHA!" Jason blurted out aloud

This spell made Grim's two scythes shoot out powerful shadow beams at Saize with a direct hit square in the chest making him fly back into one of the light posts at one of the corners of the battlefield.

* * *

_With Everyone Else_

"GOOD ONE GRIM! GOOD ONE ZION" Simba cheered for his friends

"Awesome battling!" Rakurai cheered next to Simba who were both sitting checking on him even though the potion worked

"Way to go!" Jay and Travis spoke in unison aloud

"Hey!" the two said in unison again

"Quit copying me right now!" once again the rivals demanded in unison

"Guys stop arguing we're watching the battle" said Chelsea quieting the boys

"Sorry" the two said in unison

* * *

_With Marluzia_

He was standing off away from our heroes but now he was still eyeing Saize while thinking to himself

_Dangit get up Saize! _

_These mamodos seem weak they should be easy to beat!_

_You killed the previous Number Thirteen what makes this one any harder?

* * *

_

_Back to the battle_

Saize had managed to get up and walked back into the battlefield where he was blasted away now not as berserk so the spell wore off.

"Give up yet?" Zion mocked

"In your dreams kid" said Saize now looking at the mamodos from a distance

"REVIYOI LAHSI!" Jason yelled

This spell made Grim slam both of his scythes into the ground creating a crack in the Earth where skeletons like Grim were walking out of the Earth only they were taller.

So the skeletons charged at Saize and attacked ruthlessly but then the skeletons only weakened Saize because after five minutes the skeletons faded away.

"LUNJIKA!" Saize yelled out after recovering from the skeleton attack

This spell made Saize drop his Claymore onto the ground and fire blue fireballs as big as grapefruits.

"RASHIELD!" Aaron called out the spell

After calling this spell Grim jumped behind Zion getting behind Zion so he wasn't in the way of the spell which was an obelisk-like shield that emerged from the ground with the fireballs still hitting the shield only being fired back with some red electricity.

"LUNA DEFEND!" Saize called out again

This made Saize use swing his Claymore around to make a crescent-moon shaped shield come out of the ground that was light blue blocking all of the fireballs that were now powered up with electricity.

Then Zion's Rashield disappeared

"THAT'S IT!" Jason yelled out "Ready for _the_ spell now Grim?" Jason called out to his mamodo

"Ready!" Grim called out

"GOTHISHA WASUYA!" yelled Jason

This spell made Grim's second scythe in his left hand disappear while Grim's actual scythe turned into a huge sword that had a black handle with a silver blade like his scythe except it had a dark purple shadow aurora surrounding it.

Grim then charged at Saize with his ultimate spell and slashed it across his opponent making him jump back but then

"LUNA DIVINELOST!" Saize screamed

This is Saize's ultimate spell which he summoned a glowing blue werewolf that's as big as Zatch's Bao Zakerga dragon only more intimidating which charged at Grim but

"JIO ZAKERGA!" Aaron called out the spell

This made a giant red lightning dragon fire from Zion's chest charging at the werewolf.

So then the two spells clashed with the werewolf biting the dragon's neck since it leapt on top of it and the dragon was squirming trying to get out of the werewolf's grasp.

After ten minutes of struggling the dragon and the werewolf both faded away with Grim still having his ultimate spell

"FREEZYOR!" Jason screamed out

This spell made Grim's scythe turn into an unbreakable ice that was bone-chilling to anyone who touched it except Grim that does powerfulice damage

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grim battle-cried

Grim then charged up to Saize with the newly ice-scythe (lol) and slashed it across scythe making him fly back into the pole again and after the attack Grim's scythe turned back to normal.

Then after a few minutes Saize slowly got up and trudged over to Grim looking down at him but Grim didn't flinch.

"I'll get you back in the Makai" said Saize with an evil crocodile smile on his face "Number Thirteen" was all Saize said and he disappeared into the portal back to the hideout.

After that battle Grim, Zion, Aaron, and Jason trudged slowly back to the resting area where there friends were waiting for them.

* * *

_After the battle_

"You guys okay?" Artemis asked looking down to see Grim and Zion sitting side-by-side panting

"We're (pant) okay (pant pant) we just (pant) need to (pant) rest" was all Zion said and he leaned back a little against the bench

"If you guys are sure" said Artemis worriedly "I just miss Luna"

"She your book owner?" Tai asked Artemis looking up from the ground

"Yeah, we had fun together" said Artemis then sighing

"We'll find her" said Blizzar "It'll just take a while okay?"

"Okay Blizzar" then Artemis noticed the locket Razrein gave her around he neck

"Where'd you get that locket?" Artemis asked Blizzar

"Razrein gave it to me" said Blizzar

"Well I'm glad you like it" said Razrein next to Blizzar and she turned to face him

"It's like, the nicest present anyone's ever gotten me" said Blizzar

"Just common courtesy" said Razrein putting an arm around Blizzar's shoulder

* * *

So what did y'all think of that chappy? I know that this chappy was a little shorter than the others but I just wanted to get this up. 

Hooray! Now we know what Grim's new spell does! Hooray!

**Next battle Marluzia VS Ember and Tai!**


	12. Character Introduction List

**IMPORTANT NEWS FROM FLURRY**

Hey everyone! This isn't a real chappy this is just a character list. It means that I will list when each character is to appear in this fanfic in this order. I'm making this instead of doing a _characters that are going to be introduced _on each chappy so this is a change.

Plus I have taken off a few characters that were already submitted for a few reasons being I had way more mamodos than I could fit into this fanfic and the fact that some of the mamodo's bios had POOR descriptions so I couldn't write about them. If your character is already featured in the story I WILL NOT delete them.

Also this is a character list update since we've gotten a couple new ones. For now on Grim Z will be called Grim which is his nickname and I'm telling you this now in order to avoid confusion.

The chappys include approval, bio, and this note.

There's a gap between chappys seven and fourteen because those are the Organization XIII battles with no character introductions.

**Character Introduction List**

Ember – Chelsea

(Chappy 2)

Tiko – Travis

(Chappy 2)

Blizzar – Carly

(Chappy 3)

Yume – Eoin

(Chappy 4)

Zion – Aaron

(Chappy 4)

Artic – Nathan

(Chappy 5)

Artemis – Luna

(Chappy 5)

Simba – Cassie

(Chappy 6)

Tai – Jay

(Chappy 6)

Grim – Jason

(Chappy 7)

Razrein – Tariyu

(Chappy 7)

Rakurai – Rikka

(Chappy 7)

Haruka – Ming Wang

(Chappy 14)

Sora – Kelly

(Chappy 15)

Raxel– Saiko

(Chappy 17)

Shami – Tyler

(Chappy 18)

Reipyre – Maya

(Chappy 20)

Dae – Lawrence **(bay guys)**

(Chappy 21)

Zero X – name unknown **(bad guys)**

(Chappy 23)

Wow! This is a lot of characters to be introduced! But don't worry; when the last OC is introduced I will not immediately end the RPG there. Instead I will add a couple extra chapters, hint (vacation). But where are they going? Y'all will have to guess until I get to those chappys and the Epilogue.

**NO MORE OCS!**

I'm just saying this because I have a few more mamodo ideas than what was originally planned so DO NOT submit anymore UNLESS if I ask which I won't.


	13. Flower Power

I'm back! With a new chappy peoples! Sorry it took so long to update I've been having some family problems lately. Anyways, enjoy the battle!

We have Ember and Tai against Marluzia!

The (beep)s are curse words but I'm not hinting which ones

* * *

We last left of with Grim and Zion's battle with Saize where a victory had been pulled with Saize fleeing to the Mamodo Order Hideout last minute. Everyone was currently resting at the picnic table area with Marluzia (she-man) standing a ways away. 

Since there wasn't enough room for everyone on the picnic table, the mamodos had to sit on the ground in the darkness (since it was night). However as the mamodos were sitting on the ground Simba was sitting next to Grim so he nudged him on his left Humerus bone (where his upper arm would be). Grim immediately turned to face his lion mamodo amigoe.

"What is it?" Grim asked the lion mamodo who was shifting his eyes around

"I uh, wanted to tell you something" Simba said nervously

"Sure what is it buddy?" Grim asked eye to well glowing eye socket

"I want you to know, that you're my best friend Grim" said Simba enveloping his friend in a hug

"You're my best friend to buddy" Grim replied while enveloping Simba in a hug also

Unknown to our hugging mamodos someone was watching them.

"What are you two doing?" Jason asked his mamodo sitting on the bench above the two.

Grim then grew to the size of a skyscraper and had the anime anger vein his forehead (where it would be if he was human).

"WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT JASON?" Grim asked partner angrily while going through his "anime anger" stage

"I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Jason pleaded to his mamodo

After hearing these words from his book owner Grim shrank back down to his normal size without the anime anger sign.

"You alright?" Ember asked from where she was sitting next to Tiko on the ground

"I'm okay" Grim said like how Raven from That's So Raven would say it and then he fell to the ground on his back (in this case his spine)

"Grim…Grim….Grim!" Simba tried to wake up his friend by slightly shaking him "HE'S DEAD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Simba cried out

"Simba" Artemis spoke up while grabbing his shoulder "He's _not_ dead, he's probably just knocked out from expressing anime anger" then Artemis released Simba's shoulder

"You're right" was all Simba said

"Now what Chelsea?" Ember asked her book owner sitting on the bench above her mamodo

"There's one last guy to fight Ember" Chelsea spoke to her mamodo

"Who?" Ember asked looking up at Chelsea oblivious

"That guy over there with the pink hair" Chelsea replied to the question pointing Ember to Marluzia

"That's a GUY!" Ember spoke

"I know, it's hard to believe" said Yume sitting beside Ember

"I know Yume but PINK HAIR?" Ember said to the dream mamodo

"I can't explain it to you" Yume replied then began talking to Eoin

"Maybe he's a hippie" said Blizzar

Then the pink-haired man Marluzia approached our heroes making everyone get up on contact (even Grim woke up to). Face-to-face with a guy you only see in your nightmares or in a video game with a girly pink scythe.

"Haha! You have a pink scythe!" Tiko was making fun of Marluzia's scythe

"You better shut up or I'll slit your" Marluzia was interrupted

"Or you'll what?" said Ember knowing what Marluzia was going to say that he was going to do to her boyfriend making her VERY angry while bearing a face that showed immense anger making Tiko back up away from his girlfriend

"Hi little girl" said Marluzia using baby talk while making Ember growl at him and finally……..

"DON'T YOU DARE BACKSASS ME OR I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP AND THROW YOUR DEAD CORPSE OFF THE EIFFEL TOWER!" Ember yelled

Everyone including all the book owners and mamodos (except Marluzia) did an anime sweat-drop while wondering how Ember managed to use a threat like that.

"Ember" everyone said in unison (except Marluzia) and she turned to face them

Then a conversation between Tiko and Ember developed

"You can do _that_?" Tiko asked his girlfriend

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I thought you were nice?"

"After years of living with my _dad _he taught me how"

"I thought your dad was killed by Goren"

"That's my _real_ dad silly. My other dad Zofis taught me how"

"WHAT!" everyone screamed in unison except Marluzia watching this site while eating some random popcorn that popped up out of nowhere

"Zofis for some reason saved my life and since then I've been living with him and doing work for him repaying my debt" Ember explained

"Wow" said our heroes in unison

"You two aren't related _right_?" Yume asked Ember

"How many times do I have to say this? The answer is _no_" Ember replied to Yume's question

Now the flower obsessive she-man (Marluzia remember?) He was being tired of being ignored by everyone else so he abandoned his tube of popcorn and dashed right to our beloved heroes with a scowl on his face and he obviously VERY ticked off for being ignored.

"HOW CAN YOU IGNORE ME?" Marluzia boomed out in the middle of the night with some unknown person telling him to shut up in French and then everyone turned to stare dead-locked onto the flower man

"What do _you_ want?" Ember said smart-allec like

"To fight of course" said Marluzia now with a crocodile grin creeping across his face making everyone cringe back in fear of this psychotic person then opening his mouth to speak again "So who wants to fight me?" he said

As usual our heroes were tired of battling these people so nobody replied but just stared at him like he was crazy (he really is).

"How about you Number Thirteen" said Marluzia eyeing Grim who was still sitting next to Simba

"He just battled the blue-haired guy so he's tired you dumb (beep)" Simba said in a serious tone looking at Marluzia with anger in his eyes

Once again our heroes all had their mouths gaped open and anime sweat drops only this time, it was because they didn't know Simba knew how to cuss.

"You can cuss?" Artic asked from a ways back wit Nathan

After hearing this Simba got up standing right below Marluzia with everyone else a little ways back. Plus he also had his claws unsheathed (meaning they're out).

"You wanna fight!" Simba yelled in anger "Well you just got……!" Simba had fallen back onto the ground with Grim from a little pain he still had in his leg from fighting Zemnas so he was clenching his leg in pain

"Simba!" Rakurai screamed out in panic and rushed over to aid her new friend so she was now sitting next to him on the ground

"Is there _anyone_ here who hasn't fought yet?" Marluzia asked annoyed at the battle not being started yet while shifting his eyes around looking for the perfect opponent

Then Marluzia directed his attention to Ember while Chelsea was sitting behind her on the bench still.

"How about _you _smart mouth" Marluzia said teasingly

Ember then let out what sounded like a growling noise normally made by a bear or some type of gigantic dangerous Earth animal.

"Fine!" Ember blurted out "But I get to pick a partner to fight with me cuz I don't trust you!"

"Go ahead" said Marluzia

Ember began searching amongst her new friends to decide who she wanted to battle with her then she finally decided.

"I pick Tai!" Ember said with everyone directing their attention to the little panda cub mamodo who had a what-the-heck look on his face

"Why me?" Tai asked Ember getting up onto all fours

"Because I haven't seen you battle before" Ember replied to Tai

"Well I guess we'll finally get to battle together then" said Jay to Chelsea

"It's about time we got to tag team" Chelsea stated then the two book owners giggled

"Are we gonna battled or not?" Ember and Tai asked their book owners in unison

The two book owners looked at each other then at their mamodos. Chelsea holding Ember's blackish red spell book that was glowing blackish red and Jay holding Tai's black and white spell book that also began to glow only in black and white.

Then everyone walked out to the battlefield even though it was still dark outside with Jay and Chelsea next to each other with their mamodos a little ways ahead of them with Marluzia at his own end.

At that moment, the battle began

* * *

_With the battle_

"Samyi!" Chelsea called out

At this moment Ember's eyes turned red (like when she uses all her spells) and she shot out a stream of fire from her mouth that went out to fourteen feet and was four feet thick at Marluzia but he just swung his scythe making the spell bounce off of it.

"WHAT!" the two book owners exclaimed in unison

"How could he have _done _that?" Tai asked Ember who was next to him

"You kids know _nothing_" Marluzia began "That my scythe is _really_ strong" he finished

"_So_" all our heroes said in unison

"Forget it" Marluzia said hitting himself in the head "Petalito Dance!"

This made Marluzia swing his girly pink scythe causing Sakura blossoms to appear and they were shooting lasers at our heroes.

"Flowers!" Ember yelled dodging a laser

"What?" Jay exclaimed trying to find his defense spell in his spell book

"Slomich Shield!" Chelsea called out

This made a twenty foot tall flame-like shield that's also five feet thick come out of the ground in front of Ember with her eyes turning red again.

"OShield!" Jay called out

This made Tai blast sonic waves out of his mouth that create an X shaped shield.

Luckily the lasers from the flowers hit the two shields while bouncing off of Ember's with some fire bonus at Marluzia but he kept swinging his scythe making the lasers bounce off again and they'd bounce off the shield. This game of "catch the laser" continued for five minutes then the two shields disappeared.

"Petal Preioun!" Marluzia called out

This made him summon Sakura Blossoms with obviously visible sharp petals come out and charge at the opponent.

"Serto Taken!" Chelsea called the spell

This made a ring of fire surround the battlefield Ember, Tai, Chelsea, and Jay were in which had a circumference of fifteen feet and the flames on the outside were twenty feet tall.

"Good spell Chels but one problem" Jay began

"What?" Chelsea asked

"WE'RE TRAPPED IN THE FIRE TO!" Jay yelled

"That's one of the flaws of this spell, cuz I'm sure most spells have flaws in them" Chelsea explained to Jay who was next to her

"Sorry I snapped at you" Jay apologized

"It's okay Jay you're my friend" said Chelsea

* * *

_With the others watching the battle_

"I can't see anything" Blizzar complained "I hope my sis is all right"

"If I know Chelsea and Ember" Carly began putting a hand on her mamodos shoulder "They'll be just fine"

"Thanks Carly" said Blizzar

"So who do you guys think will win? Travis asked everyone

"I'm pretty sure Ember's gonna win, you don't really need to ask cuz wee battled alongside her once remember Travis?" spoke Tiko

"Good time's amigoe" said Travis to his mamodo

"I think they'll win to" said Rakurai sitting with Simba

"Of course they will, I've seen Tai and Ember battle a couple times in the mamodo world" Simba spoke up

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave The Ever Lasting Sun Lands though?" Rakurai asked with a I'm-confused face

"Sometimes I'm given special privileges to leave my home" Simba began "That's how I met Grim."

Artic and Nathan were sitting a little ways away from the rest of the group discussing something

"So when do you think we'll get to battle?" Artic asked his partner

"I'm sure we'll get a turn" Nathan said to his mamodo while holding Artic's blood red spell book

"This has been getting pretty exciting though" Artic spoke out

"Yeah even though it's only been a few minutes" Nathan replied to his mamodo

* * *

_Back to the battle_

"Gigano Orukio!" Jay spoke aloud

This was a more powerful version of Tai's Orukio spell only it was blasted faster and it finally hit Marluzia square in the chest making him fall on his back.

"Yay!" Tai called out with Ember's immobilization spell still in effect

Then Marluzia got up still holding his scythe up and called out "Petili Peti!"

This made Marluzia run straight for Tai and when he began to swing his scythe at the Panda mamodo

"Slichi Kanga!" Chelsea called out

Ember then shot out a more powerful version of her Samyi spell only it went out to eighteen feet and was five feet thick which went in a straight path in blasted Marluzia out of Tai's way before he would've hurt the panda mamodo.

"Thanks for saving Tai Chelsea" Jay thanked Chelsea

"It's no problem Jay" said Chelsea to her friend

"We're like best friends and we finally get to tag-team!" Jay boomed out excitedly

"I know isn't it cool!" Chelsea also boomed out excitedly forgetting about the battle

"Petrilio Resgi!" Marluzia called out

This spell made gigantic green vines come out of the ground and came out right below Ember and Tai! So currently the two mamodos were getting squeezed by the vines

"Chelsea do something!" Ember yelled to her book owner in panic

"Jay read a spell!" Tai called out to Jay

"Ishanomai!" Jay called out the spell

This made Tai create a capsule shaped immobilization around Marluzia with sound waves inside that began to pierce Marluzia's hearing but the two were still being squeezed by the vines.

"My turn! Spirer Seis!" Chelsea read the spell

This made Ember's body become engulfed in flames, but they didn't hurt it was like a fire power up. Plus she was able to escape the vines and landed on the ground on her feet.

"Ember! Get Tai out of the vine!" Chelsea commanded her mamodo

"Okay!" Ember called out

Then Ember ran over to the vine squeezing Tai so she gripped it hard like a five year old would to candy only harder. Then after a few moments of tugging the vine then released Tai due to the strong grip on it.

After that, Ember gained strength thanks to her adrenaline boost and pulled the twenty foot tall and five foot thick vine out of the ground holding it high above her head with both hands.

"You can get rid of it now!" Chelsea and Jay spoke aloud in unison

Then Ember swung the vine like you would a sword and it blasted the other vines out of the ground and into the flaming border area, then she threw the vine she was holding into the flames also causing it to burn up.

"Awesome work Ember!" Chelsea complimented her mamodo

"Thanks Chelsea!" Ember called out to her book owner still engulfed in flames

Marluzia was then released from the capsule that Tai trapped him in but he became death also.

"Pratico Newri!" Marluzia called out

This made a bunch of Sakura Blossoms spin around Ember and Tai trying to confuse them. Ember escaped with her Spirer Seis spell still in effect to get out while

"Ion Orukamego!" Jay called out

Then the spell made Tai able to travel through sound waves enabling him to escape the spinning flowers also. Then after the spinning flowers disappeared Tai's and Ember's spells wore off so they were back to normal.

"Petalinas Petui!" Marluzia called

This made a gigantic nobody, if you've played Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories it's the same nobody that Marluxia uses in the final battle. Marluzia then jumped up on top of it. This nobody was really big and it made Ember's Serto Taken spell disappear.

"Oh great!" Chelsea yelled "What do we do now!"

"I have an idea Chelsea!" Jay spoke to her and he whispered something in her ear

"Good plan" said Chelsea "Shieldro Sewu!"

This made Ember in her left hand gain a circular shield that was three feet wide and three feet tall with a big red flame imprint on the front with little red stars dancing around the outside of the big flame.

"Now! Sawchard!" Chelsea called out another spell

This made a three foot long sword that had a red handle with gold streaks and the fire nation symbol from Avatar appear in the middle of the handle with a silver blade that had blue and red flames circling it in her right hand.

"Jay!" Tai complained "How come I don't get a sword spell!" the panda whined

"I don't know Tai" Jay said to himself then Jay saw the big nobody charge at the two mamodos "Tai! Get behind Ember's shield!"

Then Tai jumped behind Ember to be protected by her shield but Ember had a good grip on the shield using both her hands while holding the sword as well. But the giant nobody was pushing really hard against the shield.

"Chelsea! It can't hold out much longer!" Ember screamed struggling to keep the giant nobody away

Then Chelsea cancelled the shield spell because it wasn't working to well but she still kept the sword.

"Ready Jay!" Chelsea said looking at Jay with a let's-beat-him face

"Ready Chels!" Jay said also with a let's-beat-him face

"Alright! Samyizakenga!" Chelsea called out

This made a dragon exactly like Zatch's Bao Zakerga dragon come out of her mouth only it was made of fire charge at the nobody

"Zaruma Orukio!" Jay called out

This spell created a giant Panda that charged at Marluzia's nobody next to Ember's dragon and the three clashed

For a while the three spells were pushing against each other then the dragon and the panda had gained enough strength and made the nobody disappear.

"This..isn't..over!" Marluzia called out with his black cloak in shreds and he disappeared through the dark purple/black portal with all the spells fading away

"That was (huff) awesome" Chelsea said huffing and panting

"Yeah (huff) it (huff) really was" said Jay about to collapse

"Let's get back to the others" said Chelsea "Can you make it?"

"I think I'll be fine as long as I can sit down" said Jay

"You can" Chelsea spoke with the spell books no longer glowing

Then the four walked back to the bench area where the others were watching the battle and sat down on the grass since they were to tired to get on the benches.

* * *

_After the battle_

Tiko was searching through his pocket as if he was looking for something important then her found his item. It looked like a black remote control only with a TV screen in the middle and lots of different colored buttons and levers along with an antenna on top that was beeping.

"Tiko what is that?" Ember asked exhausted from the battle

"It's a tracker that tells you where mamodos that got spat out from the portals are" Tiko explained the to other fire mamodo

"Why didn't you use it before?" Ember asked

Tiko put a hand behind his head with a goofy grin on his face "You see I guess I……forgot about it"

"So how does it work?" everyone including the book owners asked Tiko

"If you see a red a purple dot on the screen it means a mamodo that got spat out through a portal still has a little bit of the energy from the portal on it and the red dots are those mamodos' book owners but it doesn't say which ones belong to who" Tiko explained to everyone

"Did you get that from King Zatch Tiko?" Ember asked him

"He gave it to me before he left" Tiko said

"Hehe I almost forgot about that" said Ember

Then Artemis thought her saw a girl that was five feet tall, pale skin, gray eyes, had black hair that went to her knees, and was wearing pale blue jeans, a green t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and a blue sweatshirt.

"Luna!" Artemis called out to the girl

The girl turned around and saw who called out to her.

"Artemis!" she called out and ran over to him

Then the two sat down in the grass with everyone else and began to chat a little bit.

"So you're Artemis' book owner?" Eoin asked the girl

"Yes I am and my name's Luna" spoke Luna

"It's great we finally get to meet you" said Yume holding out a hand for Luna to shake, she eventually accepted the offering then let go after a minute

"Now what do we do?" Carly being the youngest asked everyone

"It's still dark out so we should go back to the Suite" Tariyu spoke out

"But we're _hungry_!" all the mamodos complained and rubbed their stomachs

"I have an idea" Cassie said

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Cassie had suggested that they go to the Eiffel Tower to eat since they recently added a nice fancy Restraunt called The Eiffel Tower La Feast so everyone was at a really big table.

The book owners had their owner table and so did the mamodos, while a couple of the mamodos had tables reserved for two (guess who)

At the book owner table close to a window sat Jay, Chelsea, Jason, Travis, Eoin, Tariyu, Aaron, Nathan, Carly, Cassie, and Luna sitting around a circular table in that order with Cassie, Luna and Carly having a conversation about where to shop while everyone else was arguing over who would get the last buttery, fluffy, delicious roll.

"I want it!" Chelsea boomed out

"No me!" yelled Travis

"It will be mine!" said Tariyu

"You guys ate the rest!" complained Jay then groaning

"Me me me!" spoke Nathan

"Mine!" yelled Aaron

"No I want it!" boomed Jason

"You guys can be such kids sometimes" said Eoin to himself in his I'm-the-only-mature-person-in-the-room voice

Although the book owners had no idea how the Restraunt allowed them to bring the animal mamodos inside with them when most Restraunts don't allow animals, or animal mamodos for that matter.

* * *

_With the mamodos_

Like I said earlier some of them were sitting in groups of two. But Yume, Zion, Grim, Artic, Tai, and Artemis were sitting at their own circular table next to the book owners' table just talking about how immature some of their book owners were acting arguing over a stupid roll.

Tiko and Ember got their own table that was located next to the window so they both could watch the fireworks booming about. Plus Blizzar and Razrein got their own table to plus it was next to the window. Finally Simba and Rakurai got their own table also next to the window to observe the pretty fireworks with a little bit of French music playing.

* * *

_With Tiko and Ember_

"Aren't these awesome fireworks?" Ember asked Tiko who was sitting across from her next to the window

"They're really awesome like those ones at the Carnivale" Tiko spoke

"Yeah they sure are pretty" said Ember letting out a sigh of happiness that she finally got to eat in a fancy Restraunt with Tiko

"Hey Ember" Tiko spoke

"Yeah" said Ember

"Do you still have that locket Chelsea gave you?" Tiko asked

"It's right here" said Ember showing Tiko the gold colored heart-shaped locket

"It sure is pretty" Tiko complimented

"Thank you Tiko" said Ember then giggling a little

Then a waiter wearing a black and white uniform cam to Tiko and Ember's table with a giant plate of spaghetti and meatballs for the two to share (no I'm not gonna do the Lady and the Tramp scene).

"Voici votre gaine vous deux oiseaux d'amour" the waiter said in French (translated here is your Spaghetti you two love birds)

"Yummy!" the two fire mamodos spoke in unison

Then the two dug into the spaghetti with Pac-man faces using only replaced their forks with fingers that were about to get filthy.

* * *

_With Blizzar and Razrein_

The wind and the ice mamodo were watching the fireworks while Blizzar was also clinging onto the locket Razrein gave to her since she really cherished it. Then Razrein looked at Blizzar still clutching onto the locket.

"Is something wrong?" Razrein asked Blizzar

Blizzar then released the locket and let it dangle from her neck by the chain.

"No I'm just a little hungry that's all" said Blizzar

"So you like it here?" Razrein asked

"It's really nice like this locket you gave me" Blizzar spoke

Then Razrein turned his attention to the fireworks since he was sitting across from Blizzar.

After a few seconds of the two mamodos gazing at the fireworks the same waiting that got Tiko and Ember's food came to Blizzar and Razrein's table

"Voici votre dîner de gaine et de boulette de viande" he said once again in French (translated here is your spaghetti and meatball dinner)

After the waiter left these two being older than Tiko and Ember didn't get Pac-man faces when they ate the large plate filled with spaghetti and meatballs, instead they used forks and ate like normal people with faces that said I-love-being-here-with-you.

* * *

_With Simba and Rakurai_

These two also sat across from each other at a table next to the window so they could observe the French fireworks. Gazing with eyes filled with wonderment as the booming and fading of the fireworks went on even when the food came to the table.

This was the same Waiter again that helped Tiko, Ember, Razrein and Blizzar with another giant plate of spaghetti and meatballs yummy!

"Voici votre dîner de gaine et de boulette de viande vous deux" in French (translated here is your spaghetti and meatball dinner you two)

These two didn't eat like Pac-man nor did they use forks, instead Simba ate with his face since he had a little trouble holding a fork and Rakurai ate like a starving animal using only her hands.

When these two finished their plate of spaghetti and meatballs in like one minute (wow a new record!) Of course they had spaghetti sauce all over their faces. But they just laughed at how silly they both looked with spaghetti all over themselves.

"That was delicious" Simba boomed out trying to wipe his face off with a napkin

"To bad there wasn't that much" said Rakurai sighing trying to wipe spaghetti sauce off her cat ears with a napkin.

Then the two mamodos just smiled at each other even though they were still very messy.

* * *

_Back at the Suite_

After about two hours of bathing twelve mamodos including Razrein and Blizzar because they just wanted one while the other ten were a little harder because they were all covered in spaghetti. But all the baths were done must faster because there were three in the Suite.

Now everyone was clean and tired from battling the Mamodo Order and eating late at night. In fact it was now Midnight so everyone just picked on out of the ten bedrooms not mattering who they were sleeping with and finally went to bed.

Tiko found a signal on his mamodo radar thing in China so tomorrow in the morning everyone was going to set off for China.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I finally put up a picture of Ember on Deviant Art just search for the user chelseasba if you want to see it. Guess what else? I finally got Ember's story up and it's called The Flame Mamodo if y'all want to read that. 

Also if you want your mamodo to be in the sequel to this fanfic go to the Zatch Bell Forum called User Created Mamodos, then click on the topic called The Perilous Journey and follow the instructions from there.

I'd like to say that this is so far the longest chappy I have written except for the Bio chappy. Plus it took me only five hours in a week's period to write this chappy.

I used a website to translate into French,just type it in the toolbar withoutthe spaces inbetweenhttp / www . applied language . com / free translation . shtml

**Next Time on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits **

Our heroes head off for China to find another mamodo and hopefully her partner as well. But to get there our heroes have to ride on a plane for six hours! And our heroes get try Chinese food, or they'll get sick on it. So what insanity will ensure on the plane? Who will get sick on Chinese food? Find out on the next chappy of Another Day, Another Journey Awaits.


	14. We're in China!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated ADAJA in a while it's because my internet is acting like a piece of crap so hope u guys like the chappy.

Also give Rahkshi500 some credit for making a few scenes in this chappy

Couples: TikoxEmber, RazreinxBlizzar, SimbaxRakurai

If you're squeamish **DO NOT** read this chappy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the Airport_

Our group of heroes left for the airport in the morning and they had already booked their flight to China as of to what Tiko's tracker told them. But they were waiting at the gate C-13 for their flight but something unfortunate happened.

"Attention all passengers!" a female voice announced over an intercom "The 12 o'clock noon flight to Beijing, China will be delayed for a few hours due to weather conditions"

"WHAT!" all the mamodos screamed in unison

"NO WAY!" the book owners became infuriated

A clap of Thunder was then heard and all the mamodos hid under the chairs at the gate, except Artic.

"It's okay guys" Jay said aloud trying to reassure the mamodos

Then the mamodos slowly crawled out from under the chairs and went back to sit with their book owners.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Hour Later _

"I'm bored!" Tiko announced loud enough for them all to hear while pouting in his chair

"We know you are to Tiko" the other mamodos spoke in unison

"How much Longer Carly?" Blizzar asked her book owner

"They said it would be for a few hours" Carly replied to the ice mamodo

"Just great" Grim said sarcastically "Now we'll be here all day" then he began to toy with his scythe that he recently decided he wanted to carry around with him

"At least _you_ get a cool looking weapon" Zion spoke to his friend sitting in the chair next to him

"Hey guys!" Razrein spoke aloud "Wanna play Uno?" he asked holding a deck of Uno cards

"Okay!" all the mamodos replied and they sat down in a circle on the floor

It was Razrein, Blizzar, Ember, Tiko, Simba, Rakurai, Yume, Tai, Artemis, Grim, Zion, and then Artic at the end sitting next to Razrein. Then the mamodos began to play the game of Uno while their book owners either watched them, or were staring at their watches wanting the weather to calm down.

"BOOM BOOM!" went a few more claps of thunder

Now it was Zion's turn in Uno and he had a red three, two blue sevens, and a green reverse card. The card face up in the pile was a wild card and Grim changed the color to yellow. Well for Zion, he couldn't put anything down so he had to draw another card from the pile and instead got a red eight. So he just let out a sigh of stress.

Then it was Artic's turn and he had only a blue five and six, so he had to draw another card which was a blue one which made him pretty mad since he was winning so far.

"AAHH!" Artic screamed "So close!"

"Whoa Artic calm down" Simba spoke "It's only a card game" he spoke trying to calm Artic down

"Okay, whose turn is it?" Artic asked now calmed down

"Mine" Razrein answered holding his hand of eight cards so he could see all of them. Then he decided to lay down his yellow skip card which made Blizzar have to skip a turn.

"Aw, you had to do that _didn't you_?" Blizzar said eyeing Razrein

"Yeah" Razrein spoke "Or else I wouldn't be any closer to winning"

Next it was Ember's turn but, she only had two cards, and they were both yellow so she finally decided to lay down a yellow skip card making Tiko having to skip his turn.

"Uno!"

"Darn you" Tiko spoke sighing at his hand for having almost twenty blue cards "Somebody change the color!"

Now it was Simba's turn and strangely enough, he laid down a yellow skip card also, and with all the skip cards, some of the mamodos were getting pretty ticked off.

"STOP IT WITH THE SKIP CARDS!" Tai boomed out sick of seeing everyone lay down a skip card

"Tai, chill ok?" Tiko spoke moving his hands up in down in the calm-down motion

"Guys" Yume spoke and turned their attention to her "Can't we have a nice game of Uno without everyone fighting?"

"She's right guys" Blizzar said still eyeing her unlucky hand

"I agree with Blizzar" said Razrein "We need to chill, or at least take a chill pill or something"

Unfortunately Rakurai was very upset at Simba, you know like when Tia gets upset with Zatch. Only she used words instead of physical violence.

"Why did you have to do that I thought you liked me!" she screamed in Simba's face frightening him a lot. It scared him so much that he was trying to hide his face behind his hand of cards. This also made him whimper like a dog that just got smacked by its owner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With the book owners_

"I wonder what's with the mamodos?" Jason asked everyone looking at him

"Usually they're good" Chelsea spoke up while looking up from her hardback copy of Warriors: The New Prophecy Moonrise (highly recommended for Cat Lovers)

"Probably because they're playing a game of Uno or something" Travis said still listening to his CD player

"You're probably right Travis" Luna replied while looking up from her Fashion magazine she was reading

Carly was listening to her white iPod Shuffle she got for Christmas while singing Dangerous and Moving by T.A.T.U. out of boredom of being stuck in an airport. Nathan was at a doughnut shop a few steps away from Gate C-13 eating a bunch of chocolate frosted doughnuts that would make you sick just looking at all the visible sugar.

Jay in the meantime as reading one of the Pendragon books, Aaron was also listening to his CD player, Jason was watching Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children on his portable DVD player, Eoin was listening to Crazy Frog music on his white iPod, and Tariyu was reading a nature book that he bought at a magazine stand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to the mamodos_

"Why'd you yell at me?" Simba spoke in an upset tone with a tears flowing form his eyes (you just wanna hug him don't you?)

After realizing what happened Rakurai had calmed down and was trying to make Simba stop crying.

"Simba, I'm sorry I forgot how sensitive you are" Rakurai apologized hugging the lion mamodo making him feel a little better.

"It's (sniff) okay" Simba managed to speak without totally loosing it. He then hugged her back since she reminded him so much of his girlfriend Nali (Nah-LEE) making tears puddle up in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_It was sunny at Simba's home in the Ever Lasting Sun Lands where many lion, hyena, elephant, cheetah, leopard, a few baboon, rhino, hippo, exotic bird mamodos, and some crocodile mamodos lived. Here it was always sunny, even at night the sun was still up._

_It was divided into a four parts, the sun lands, lava lands, death lands, and windy lands but the biggest part was the Sun Lands because that's where the King of all four lands lived, and the king you ask was none other than Simba's daddy Mafias who was a spitting image of Aslan from The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe movie only his fur was gold and his big mane was brown._

_But anyways our loveable Simba was playing a game of catch with his best friends, one was a lion mamodo like him only her fur was a peach color, her eyes were a beautiful Amethyst, the fur at the tip of her tail was brown also, she was about one foot and four inches on all fours while Simba on all fours was only one foot and five inches. Simba was only wearing the silver three pointed crown necklace she gave him with a red S in the middle. _

_His other friend was an elephant mamodo who was about three feet and seven inches on all fours, he had sky blue eyes, he was different from most of the elephant mamodos because he was tusk less, and his name was Riley._

_The three mamodos were playing catch with a big red ball in the middle of the sun lands in a giant empty area, it was Riley's turn. So he tossed it up into the air with his trunk then spiked it over to Nali. But the ball went to high in the air and it soared past Nali_

"_Sorry Nali!" Riley called to her_

"_It's okay guys I'll get it!" she called back leaving to get the ball_

"_Wait!" Simba boomed out making Nali skid to a halt on all fours_

"_What is it Simba?" she asked her boyfriend_

"_I just wanted to say…………"_

"_Go on" Riley spoke aloud like a parent trying to get his kid to say sorry_

"_I wanted to say, thanks for the necklace Nali" Simba finally managed to get out_

"_No problem!" Nali called back again and ran off after the big red ball._

_The big red ball had bounced and slowly rolled behind a large tree which was where the medicine mamodo Fikari (Fee-KAR-ee) lived and made his medicines to help cure the diseases the usually spread and it's also where he lives. Fikari is also the Helper meaning he gave advice to the mamodos like whenever Mafias couldn't make a decision (which was common)._

_When Nali dashed around the tree to get the big red ball a really big black and purple portal appeared in front of it and sucked it inside then disappeared afterwards._

"_Great! Now what?" Nali yelled sarcastically_

_Then a figure wearing a black cloak (like Organization XIII), was about five feet and eight inches tall, had blue hair that went past his shoulders (the same style as Saix's), evil yellow eyes, very pale skin, black boots, black gloves, and had an X-shaped scar in the middle of his face had appeared behind Nali._

_Nali saw a shadow that stretched out in front of her which was WAY to big to be her own. She turned around and saw the creepy looking man looking down at her and she looked up at him with fear written all over her face._

"_Pathetic" the man spoke then he summoned what looked like a broad sword only at the end that was usually a point was a circle like thing with spikes around the edges (you can call it a Claymore or Saix's weapon from KH2)._

_Nali let out an ear piercing scream then the man swung at her and hit its mark at her chest making her land on her back. Then afterwards he let out an evil laugh, then red blood was oozing out of Nali's corpse and made like a small river of red blood._

_After about a minute the river came to Simba's front left paw and turned a bit of it red._

"_EEEEEWWWWWWW!" Riley screamed "SIMBA LOOK AT YOUR PAW!" the elephant mamodo yelled in a demanding tone_

_Simba obeyed and saw a red splotch on his paw, he tried licking it out but that didn't work and he saw the red river of liquid so he and Riley followed it as if they were being chased by the Hyena mamodos again. Then Simba and Riley made it to the big tree, but Simba was faster and he dashed around the tree to be standing behind the tall man in black._

"_Hey! What did you do?" Simba demanded but the man turned around to face who it was that spoke_

"_Aw what a cute little kitty" the man cooed and was teasingly mussing Simba's somewhat spiked up brown fur on top of his head but this sent chills down Simba's spine._

"_STOP IT!" Simba screamed swatting his front paws at the man and then the man stopped_

_After hearing this Riley had decided to run home since he was too scared to find out what was happening while blowing his trunk hoping his parents or at least King Mafias would hear._

"_You really wanna know what happened?" the scary looking man asked Simba_

"_YES! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Simba almost screamed his head off_

_Then the man moved to his right (Simba's left) and then Simba saw Nali, on the ground with blood oozing out of her chest with her claws unsheathed (out of her paws) and her face was clearly coated with fear of dying even though it was half way turned over._

_Simba slowly approached Nali as if she was Death himself and knelt down to her and looked into her face while tears were freely flowing from his face with his ears drooped down while the man watched in amusement seeing the sadness in Simba's expression._

"_Nali" Simba whispered to her "I should have gotten the ball, not you" he spoke with sobs in between while clutching the crown necklace he was wearing._

_Then while Simba was on the ground he turned to face the evil and scary man_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Let's just say I'm in a group of evil elite mamodos" then after that the man let out a villainous laugh and left through a black and purple portal that he made himself then disappeared._

_End Flashback_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NALI!" Simba screamed and was panting heavily

"You okay Simba?" Rakurai asked Simba with the mamodos all around him and worried

"Bad thoughts?" Ember asked the lion mamodo who was shaking lightly

"Yeah" Simba said weakly before his eyes closed and his body the went stiff.

"WAKE UP!" Rakurai screamed tears flowing from her eyes, then after hearing this all the book owners ran over to where the scream came from.

"What happened?" Cassie asked Rakurai who was currently holding Simba in her lap

"He must have blacked out or something" Rakurai spoke with a look of worry

"I'm sure he'll be fine Rakurai, he must've blacked out from bad memories cuz it's happened to me before" Chelsea spoke

"(Sniffle) really?" Rakurai replied

"Yeah but my parents told me I did" Chelsea said to Rakurai "He'll probably wake up in a couple hours like I did"

"The good thing is the weather's calm and we can get on the plane now" Tariyu announced

"Hooray!" everyone except Simba (since he blacked out) cheered in unison

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the Plane_

Everyone finally made it on the plane which for some reason had nobody else but our heroes. This was a REALLY big plane with two rows of three seats on the ends and a row of four in the middle section along with three lavatories but everyone decided to scatter. It was weird though because no one else was on the plane, our heroes heard it was chartered just for them. By who though?

The people in the left side row of three were Artic, Artemis, and Yume at the window; a couple rows behind them were Eoin, Tariyu, and Nathan sitting at the window, then a few more behind those three were Cassie, Luna, and Carly at the window seat.

In about the fifth row in the middle were Tiko and Travis so they could see the big movie screen and watch the movie. A few rows behind them were Blizzar and Razrein were watching The Goonies both with head phones on Razrein's portable DVD player that Tariyu bought for him. Behind them were Tai and Jay watching the movie on the giant screen which happened to be Starsky and Hutch which you had to hook headphones in the special plug in on the armrest in order to hear it.

Then on the right side of the plane in the rows of three a few rows far from the front were Chelsea, Ember, and Zion (since he wanted to sit with them), behind them was Jason next to Aaron who was at the window seat and the two were talking.

Near the back of the plane in the three person row on the right was Rakurai, Simba (still blacked out), and Grim at the window since he wanted to be with his friend in need but he dismissed his scythe so he wouldn't have to carry it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Razrein and Blizzar_

"This is so funny" Razrein spoke while laughing

"Especially when they made Chunk do that dance" Blizzar said while giggling

"Classic" Razrein and Blizzar cheered in unison

While Razrein put his hand down on the armrest it accidentally landed on top of Blizzar's hand making him blush.

"Razrein (giggle) is there something you want?" Blizzar asked while blushing at the touch

Razrein then began speaking in incoherent phrases that no one could understand which made Blizzar giggle then she held his hand to which only made him blush like a red tomato but she blushed to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hours into the flight_

Everyone had been given some Chinese food on the airplane since well, they're going to China they thought they'd get used to the food. But some of the people got sick on it or they just didn't like it.

"ICKY!" Rakurai screamed then Zion left his seat and ran up to her and he then asked

"Can I have it?"

"Please, take it away, take it away!" Rakurai pleaded and gave up her food which was Shrimp in Chili Sauce

Then when Zion walked back to his seat and sat back down next to Ember while eating his Shrimp with Chili Sauce like Zatch would with Yellowtail (that's how he ate all the Chinese food coming up).

"This is good!" Zion cheered while eating the Shrimp in Chili Sauce "Anybody not want their's!" Zion called out

"Me!" Jason, Artic, and Ember spoke aloud in unison

Zion immediately dashed over to Jason's food and ate his Stir Fry Crab, then rushed over to Artic and ate his Shredded Beef Tenderloin in Beijing Style Sauce, and then he finally sat back down at his window seat and ate Ember's Dim Sum Beef Balls.

The lightning mamodo then let out a loud burp since he was now full and everyone else who didn't get sick ate their food in peace, in Razrein and Blizzar's case eating while watching The Goonies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Four hours into the flight_

After everyone was done eating, or in the cases of Rakurai, Artic, Ember, and Jason, puking in the lavatories about ten times each. Zion then began to play with his Super Mario Mushroom Kingdom game on his Nintendo DS.

"Yeah, you ain't no competition for Zion!" Zion began to yell "Yeah, look out, red turtle shell! You missed me, sucker!"

While Zion was playing his game Ember was watching, or taking an interest into it.

"Jump the mushroom!" Ember boomed out

Then Zion hit pause on his game and looked at Ember with a frown on his face and he says to her up close "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!"

"Whatever" Ember spoke then Zion went back to playing the REALLY addicting game

While Zion was playing the game he got in a jam and began saying things out loud

"No, not the sack! Not the sack! NOT THE SACK!" Zion blurted out then Mario died and the game went "Aw, mama mia!"

"Oh, the sack" Zion spoke in a depressed tone

"Wow, can I play?" Ember asked excitedly

"Sure, just scoot over" Zion answered

"Why?" Ember asked

"How many things do we all possibly have to do everyday in our lives?" Zion asked then Ember scooted over and let Zion out so he could make his way to the lavatory.

"Hey Chelsea" Ember spoke to her book owner

"Yes Ember" Chelsea replied looking at her mamodo

"Do you think Simba will be okay?" Ember asked with a tear forming in her eye "He's my friend and I don't want him to….you know?"

"I know what you mean" Chelsea spoke to her mamodo giving her a hug

Zion was now walking back from his trip to the restroom and sat back down in his chair looking out the window at the clouds thinking about his mom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After the flight_

Our heroes have finally made it to Beijing, China where they hope to find one of the scattered mamodos. They had to walk to a train station in order to find a mode of transportation that could fit all twenty three of them. Luckily Tariyu had enough money for all of them to ride the train to a hotel where they'll stay for a couple days. But they still had to get to the train station. Simba was still blacked out so Cassie had to carry him and their luggage.

"Chelsea are we there yet?" Ember asked Chelsea holding her hand so they don't get lost

"No we're not there yet" Chelsea replied to her mamodo

"But I'm bored" Ember whined (typical of her)

"Hey Jason, why's everybody looking at me?" Grim asked his book keeper

"Probably because they think you're going to kill them" Jason answered Grim while holding his gloved hand

"Why would I do that?" Grim said to Jason

"I really don't know" Jason spoke

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finally on the train_

"We're on a train! We're on a train!" Tiko kept chanting while sitting with Ember

"We get it, we get it" Ember imitated Tiko's chanting to show him how annoying it is while giving him a playful punch

"Look at the mountain Ember! Isn't it pretty?" Tiko asked while jumping up and down on his seat and looking at the mountain

"Tiko! Stop jumping on the seat!" Travis yelled at Tiko like when Kiyo yells at Zatch

"But it's a pretty mountain Travis" Tiko whined

"Just don't jump on the seat" Travis ordered Tiko and went back to looking at the scenery with Aaron and Jason on their bench.

Just then something pretty amazing happened and it was unexpected though.

"Guys he's awake!" Rakurai boomed out in the train from her plush covered bench

Everyone, including all the mamodos and book owners rushed over to Rakurai and Simba's bench to see for themselves that he awoke. When Simba awoke he was a little delirious but at least he was sitting up now.

"What happened?" Simba asked everyone rubbing his eyes but only received curious eyes staring at him

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Rakurai boomed out and enveloped Simba in a somewhat tight hug but he didn't mind it at all.

"You blacked out at the airport" Cassie explained "So we had to carry you all the way here"

"But where are we?" Simba questioned Cassie while he was looking over Rakurai's shoulder (since she was hugging him)

"We're on a train in China headed to our hotel" Cassie spoke to her mamodo

"Rakurai, you can let go of me now" Simba spoke to Rakurai then she released him

After a few minutes of everyone telling Simba how worried they were about him, and after receiving many more hugs from Rakurai they arrived at the Hotel. It was really tall.

So now inside the giant hotel with fancy Japanese decorations inside the lobby our heroes had to split up into two rooms since they all wouldn't fit in one room. The first room had Ember, Chelsea, Zion, Aaron, Tai, Jay, Simba, Cassie, Tiko, Travis and Rakurai. The other room had Artemis, Luna, Grim, Jason, Yume, Eoin, Blizzar, Carly, Razrein, Tariyu, Nathan, and Artic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the First Room_

"WE'RE BORED!" Tiko and Ember exclaimed in unison

"Why don't you guys watch TV then?" Travis spoke

"But everything's in_ Chinese_" Rakurai whined

"But that's because we're in _China_" Chelsea replied to the whining while putting the luggage away with the other book owners in the bedrooms

"Can't we do something fun _besides_ sitting here?" Tai began to complain

"Tai don't complain we're unpacking right now" Jay called to his mamodo while unpacking his things

"They never listen to us" Rakurai spoke while folding her arms across her chest on the couch next to Simba

"I'm sure we'll find _something_ good on" Zion answered while flipping through the channels while the only things on TV were news and old Chinese films

"Why'd we have to get two separate rooms?" Simba boomed out loud enough for the book owners to hear in the other rooms

"Because we all couldn't fit in one room silly" Aaron spoke while preparing his room

Simba only groaned at the response he received from Aaron and went back to watching the old Chinese movie.

"Wow a Chinese kun-fu movie and we don't know what they're saying, how cool is that?" Zion asked sarcastically

"Not!" all the mamodos spoke in the room spoke in unison

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the Second room_

Things weren't going as well in this room either, well if you consider Artic begging to have a snack from the special little cupboard that required the key to get into it like in most hotels.

"Please Nathan I'm hungry!" the wolf mamodo complained

"You can't have anything from the mini snack cupboard" Nathan told his mamodo

"Will you guys keep it down?" Yume boomed out from the couch "I'm trying to watch television!"

"Sorry" Artic and Nathan apologized in unison

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Tariyu asked everyone while sitting in a chair reading

"Maybe we should go out? You know, explore this new place" Razrein was the first to speak while sitting with Blizzar

"Sounds like a good idea" Blizzar said to Razrein "Oh can we Carly?" the ice mamodo asked her book owner

"Alright but we should ask the others next door if they want to come to" Carly suggested with the book owners all nodding in unison

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Everyone had finished unpacking and decided to explore China, maybe even go to the Great Wall. Problem is our heroes weren't sure if they would have enough time to do that. So right now they are walking on one of the busiest streets of China.

"I'm bored Chelsea" Ember whined having to hold her book owner's hand so she wouldn't get lost

"Well what do you wanna do then?" Chelsea asked her mamodo

Then Ember saw what appeared to be a Chinese Steakhouse Buffet you know, where you get in lines to get your own food instead of having to wait for someone to bring it to you.

"Let's go in there!" Ember screamed pointing to the Chinese Steakhouse Buffet while jumping up and down like a hyperactive puppy

"Okay Ember" Chelsea spoke then led everyone inside the Restraunt which surprisingly wasn't as crowded as they thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the Restraunt_

In the Restraunt the book owners gave themselves a table while the mamodos got their own table as well. At the mamodo table there were Tiko, Ember, Blizzar, Razrein, Artemis, Yume, Simba, Rakurai, Grim, and Zion sitting next to Tiko on his other side but Tai and Artic had to hide under the table since they had a no-pet policy. Simba for some reason since he walked on his hind legs the people at the Restraunt let him eat at the Restraunt no questions asked.

At the other circular table there were Chelsea, Jay, Jason, Carly, Luna, Cassie, Aaron, Tariyu, Nathan, Eoin, and Travis at Chelsea's other side. Everyone had then after finding their seating arrangements had gotten in line for the lovely varieties of Chinese food. But for some reason the mamodos wanted to get in their own line while the book owners got in another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With the book owners_

"So many choices" Jason spoke almost hypnotized while looking at all the Chinese food

"Jason, Earth to Jason can you read me?" Chelsea spoke to her friend waving a hand in front of his face while it was having no affect on Jason

"He probably can't decide what he wants" Jay spoke from behind Chelsea in line

"He didn't have many choices at home though" Chelsea replied with a look of worry on her face

"You okay Chels?" Jay asked the female fire mamodo book owner

"Yeah I'm fine" Chelsea answered Jay trying to cover up her true feelings of unhappiness

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With the mamodos_

"It all looks so delicious" Zion said to Grim

"I know isn't it?" Grim asked taking two scoops of rice on his plate while Zion gave him a look of confusion then asked

"You can eat?" Zion asked questioningly

"Just because I'm a skeleton mamodo doesn't mean I can't eat" Grim answered his stunned friend while Zion was still shocked at the news

Then Zion put all the Marinated Chicken Wings he could on his plate and then headed back to the table to eat his entirely chicken dinner.

"What do you think looks good?" Blizzar asked Razrein next to her in line while staring at the many types of chicken

"I personally prefer Honey Chili Chicken but it's your decision" Razrein explained to Blizzar

Blizzar just took three pieces of Honey Chili Chicken, a scoop of rice, and an egg roll then went back to her table with Razrein and began to eat their dinner.

While Tiko was getting what looked like a Hot Cross Roll a figure was standing next to him. She was as tall as Li-en, appeared to be seventeen, slightly tan skin, blue eyes, brown hair, and she wearing the same outfit Tifa wore in Final Fantasy Seven Advent Children only the bandages go from her knees to the foot and stopped at the tips of her toes, and the same went for her arms, elbow to hand with fingertips sticking out.

"Hey watch it!" Tiko outburst then actually looked at her face and said

"Hehe, I'm sorry I didn't mean that"

"Are you a mamodo?" Tiko asked this girl

"Why do you need to know?" the girl asked

"Because I'm looking for mamodo who were spat out of portals in random spots on Earth" Tiko explained

"Well you're looking at one, and by the way, my name's Haruka" Haruka spoke

"And my name is Tiko" Tiko replied shaking her hand "Is your book owner with you?"

"Yes he's over there" Haruka answered

She pointing Tiko to a man who appeared as tall as Won-Rei, with slightly tan skin, black flat hair, appeared twenty eight, brown eyes, and obviously appeared to be Chinese. He was wearing a black tank-top, black square sunglasses, black gloves, white slacks, and black boots.

"TRAVIS!" Tiko screamed out and ran over to Travis who was trying to eat his dinner

"Tiko what is it?" Travis spoke through a mouthful of rice

"We found the missing mamodo!" Tiko cheered

"You did?" Ember boomed out and rushed to hug her boyfriend

"Ember, choking not breathing" Tiko spoke through the tight hug and Ember let go letting him breath again

"Sorry Tiko" Ember said apologetically

As if it was unexpected the mamodo Haruka and her partner had approached the book owners table and introduced themselves.

"So that's the feisty mamodo you told me about?" Haruka's book owner asked her pointing to Tiko

"Yes that's him" Haruka replied "Would you mind if we joined you?" she asked

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FIESTY!" Tiko boomed out very angry at the comment

"Kid, I'm just kidding okay" Haruka's book owner replied "By the way, name's Ming"

Then the dinner actually began, but Ming and Haruka both sat with the book owners since Haruka looked to old to sit at the mamodo table consisting of mamodos under the ages of sixteen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the mamodo table_

"So did you guys check out that Haruka girl?" Artemis asked everyone while eating some honey boiled shrimp

"She's okay I guess" Ember spoke a little nervously "She looks cool though"

"Let's dig in!" Rakurai yelled out so everyone at the table could hear

Then everyone immediately began to eat like Pac-Man, including Blizzar and Razrein this time since it was delicious Chinese food. But Yume stopped eating for a moment and hid herself under the table while holding a plate of rice.

"Here's some rice guys" Yume spoke to Tai and Artic under the table

"Yummy!" Tai screamed and planted his head into the plate eating like a wild animal

"I wasn't that hungry anyway" Artic said watching Tai eating the rice then Yume got back in her seat at the table

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the hotel_

Nearly all the mamodos, except Zion and Haruka got sick on the Chinese food but she and Ming decided to stay in the second room (if you don't remember who stays in there reread from after the train ride).

"I don't like Chinese food" Simba spoke with his face turning green

"You probably just ate too much" Zion replied to Simba while the mamodos were watching a Chinese version of Praying Mantis Joe

"Okay guys time for bed!" Travis boomed out so everyone in the suite could hear him

All the mamodos just groaned after hearing Travis speak the dreaded word and willingly went to their rooms without getting sick from the Chinese food since it wasn't eaten while riding a plane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think of this chappy? For now on I'm only going to update on weekends since school already started for me and it'll cut into my computer time. These chappys are probably going to be as long as this one or maybe longer for now on but I dunno?

Like I said earlier if you forget when your mamodo is going to be introduced then go to the Character Introduction List chappy ok?

**Next Time on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits **

Our heroes decide to stay in China a little bit longer and go see the Great Wall of China and they just take a break from the battles with The Mamodo Order. While still being in China Tiko's mamodo tracker finds another mamodo by the name of Sora who's searching for her book owner. Also, Simba finally admits his love for Rakurai but does she love him? Find out in the next chappy Another Day, Another Journey Awaits!


	15. Kidnapped

Sorry it's been forever since I updated guys. With the crazy science homework I've been getting like conversions WITHOUT using the stair step formula.

I'm also thinking of making a TikoxEmber series of fanfics, to distract you guys when I can't update this, or The Flame Mamodo. If it's okay with you Jay?

But I have to tell you guys something, since I have too many mamodos in our group I'm only going to make a few of the ideas that haven't been introduced yet, just encounters or possibly battles.

Couples: TikoxEmber, RazreinxBlizzar, SimbaxRakurai

_Italics _are thoughts

* * *

_Next Morning 7:30 AM_

Our heroes thought it was a little weird to be in two different hotel rooms if they were all traveling together. So they all decided to bunk in the first room **(a/n refer to last chapter if you don't know where they're all bunking).**

One certain fire mamodo was the first to emerge out of bed and she woke up with a yawn.

"Chelsea I'm hungry!" Ember yelled while climbing out of her bed and walking into the small kitchen area, trying to avoid stepping on other book owners and their mamodos.

_Geez they could've brought sleeping bags or air mattresses instead of just blankets and pillows_

"Finally the kitchen" she spoke to herself and opened the fridge only to awe at all the food in it

Another couple mamodos decided to wake up also. Only these two didn't yell for their book owners to wake up right away. Then the two woken mamodos tried to carefully walk to the kitchen without stepping on anyone else.

"Ember what are you doing?" Zion asked while watching her throw random food out of the refrigerator on the prowl for Ho-ohs.

"Looking for Ho-ohs" she replied without turning around to face him still searching

"You should know by now you're not gonna find them in the refrigerator" the second awoken mamodo Tiko spoke to his girlfriend. But she ignored what he said and continued searching until a

CRACKLE BOOM BOOM!

Ember quickly turned to glance behind her back and shut the refrigerator door, along with Tiko and Zion turning around to face something not normal. A darkish purple and black portal thing at the end of the room which led out to the balcony.

"What is that thing?" Zion asked

"A prophecy?" Tiko questioned his friends

"We better tell the others" Ember whispered to the two boys and they tried to wake up the others, but all attempts were in vain.

"Chelsea wake up!" Ember yelled into her book owner's ear but she still slept

"C'mon Travis!" Tiko yelled into his book owner's ear also shaking him in the process, Travis only snored loudly while muttering something about Megumi being oh so pretty. **(a/n sorry Jason Kent)**

Unlike Ember and Tiko, Zion tried a different method to wake his book owner Aaron up from his slumber. The lightning mamodo tried to push Aaron out of his bed but the older boy wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" Artic asked drowsily waking up from the two fire mamodos' yelling

Tiko and Ember only pointed to the creepy looking portal thing that was…….. MOVING TOWARDS THEM!

"Is that a ghost?" the wolf mamodo asked rubbing his eyes

The two only shook their heads, confused of what that thing could be. At this moment Zion came back from trying to push Aaron out of his bed and ran to Artic.

"They won't wake up!" Zion boomed out as loud as he could

"Tiko, I'm scared" Ember muttered while shaking, which made Tiko start hugging her while whispering

"Shhh, it's okay there's nothing to worry about Ember" he spoke kindly to the female fire mamodo, trying to comfort her.

The portal thing started moving towards the four mamodos huddling against each other and whimpering.

_Nathan wake up! _Artic shouted in his mind

The portal thing stopped moving when it was only a foot in front of the four cowering mamodos. It then started to disperse really slowly as if it was a movie being played in slow-motion.

After about ten whole minutes the portal vanished. At it revealed what looked like a skinny figure in a black cloak with the hood down, boots, and gloves. He had lilac eyes that could pierce right through you, a pale complexion, was about five feet and eight inches tall, and the most noticeable feature was his lilac colored shoulder length hair with strands covering his right eye.

The four mamodos fearfully looked up at the figure trying to avoid his death glare while whimpering. Tiko was hugging Ember who was hugging Zion, with Zion hugging Artic like a chain of hugs.

"Have any of you seen this guy?" the figure asks holding up a picture of Grim

The four thought, he wanted to kidnap Grim since he told them he was in the group called The Mamodo Order or Organization XIII to sound less court like. They were a group of evil mamodos who wanted to take over the Makai, but Grim rebelled and tried to quit the group, but failed.

All four mamodos just shook their heads as if they were in a contest of who could shake their head the fastest.

"C'mon I know you're lying" the figure spoke with a tone that sent chills down the mamodos' spines

"We're… not lying sir" Artic was the first to speak while sounding a little shaky

The figure then picked up Ember by the collar since she was shaking the most and yanked her two inches from his face, probably a scare tactic which always worked on the young ones.

"Where is he!" he boomed into Ember's scared face "By the way, name's Zeion. Not like you'll live long anyways"

"I don't know where he is!" Ember muttered on the verge of tears

"PUT HER DOWN!" Tiko and Zion screamed in unison loud enough to wake everyone in the hotel, and then both lunged at Zeion from behind with Zion yanking on the hood and Tiko giving him a headlock. Artic was pulling on the lower half of the cloak with his teeth.

Still everyone else was sleeping as if nothing was happening which was bad for Ember, Tiko, Artic, and Zion.

Zeion then flung himself so violently Tiko, Zion, and Artic let go and got slammed into the wall, while Ember was flung at the opposite wall and landed on the couch instead because he lost his grip on her.

The lilac haired man then took out what looked like a cell phone and dialed a number into it. It ran for a few seconds then some one answered.

"Hello" the other voice said with a deep tone

"Number five I need backup"

"Right away sir"

Then Zeion hung up his cell phone and put it in a pocket of his cloak eyeing the four awoken mamodos, which made Ember run over to Tiko and hide behind him trying to look like she wasn't there.

Then another portal like the last one came up right beside Zeion and then it disappeared after only two minutes this time. The figure was five feet and eleven inches tall, wore the same outfit Zeion wore, had brown eyes, brown hair that stood up slightly, a normal Peach skin tone, he looked pretty big (aka with muscles not fat).

"Look at all the mamodos here" the figure said with a deep tone "Do we want all of them?" he asked his smaller companion Zeion while eyeing the other mamodos.

"No just those four and number thirteen Leazus" Zeion answered pointing to Ember, Zion, Artic, and Tiko.

"But I don't see number thirteen anywhere?" the man known as Leazus spoke

"He'll crawl back to us eventually" Zeion replied to Leazus with a crocodile smile creeping across his face

* * *

_In another room _

Grim had woken up from a startling nightmare he just had, while panting heavily.

"Thank god it was just a dream" he said to himself looking around the bedroom to see a few of the other mamodos and book owners sleeping.

SMASH! CRACK! BOOM!

Grim was startled at those sounds and looked out the window to see it still dark outside for some reason.

_Couldn't be a storm, there's no rain_

The grim reaper mamodo then grabbed his scythe and opened the door a crack. He saw four of his friends putting up a struggle against the two Mamodo Order members. While he watched his friends struggling, they were screaming their book owners name hoping they would wake up.

"Five more minutes Artic" Nathan muttered in his slumber from another room.

Deciding to try to help his friends, Grim ran out of his room and began to hit Leazus with his scythe

* * *

_With the five struggling mamodos_

"DIE YOU STUPID OAF!" Grim screamed and hit Leazus with the blade of his scythe, but then the muscle-man picked up Grim by the blade of his scythe with his left hand while Grim was holding the other end of his scythe with a Leazus' blood trickling down the handle seeping into Grim's black gloves.

"Are you sure you want me to die number thirteen?" Leazus asked evilly glaring daggers at Grim who was dangling at the other end of his scythe

"Uh……… no?" Grim replied while grinning trying to get him out of trouble

"C'mon Zeion" Leazus ordered while slinging Artic and Zion over his right shoulder "Let's get going before the Superior gets angry at us for taking to long" he finished making a portal appear

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!" Artic screamed biting Leazus' shoulder, but the big man only chuckled evilly but tit was as if he couldn't feel any pain. Zion would have banged Leazus' shoulder with his fists but, he was too scared to move and started whimpering.

Zeion made a portal appear while slinging Tiko and Ember over each of his shoulders, with Ember whimpering and Tiko screaming many curse words while banging on Zeion's shoulder. Leazus walked off with Zion and Artic over his right shoulder and Grim hanging from his scythe pulling it down trying to get the big man to let go.

Zeion wrote a note and left it on the kitchen bar table then walked through the portal he made carrying struggling Tiko and whimpering Ember over his shoulders.

The two order members then walked through the portals they made and then the portals disappeared with the two order members laughing evilly.

* * *

_Two Hours Later 9:50AM_

Carly being the youngest book owner had just woken up, and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She first noticed the note on the kitchen bar table, grabbed it and……

"GUYS WAKE UP!" she screamed loud enough for the whole world to hear her

The book owners and the remaining mamodos woke up drowsily, while some yawned and others stretched.

"What it is Carly?" her cousin Chelsea asked while approaching

"I think…. You guys might wanna read this" Carly handed Chelsea the note and she read it aloud

Dear other mamodos and book owners,

We have taken five of your mamodos as payment for battling us in France. Right now we are currently located in The Abandoned Power House here in China. Also we've left a map on how to get there. If you ever want to see your mamodos alive again then you will bring us number thirteen's spell book and your strength, for another battle yet again. Only this time, we'll win, but if you win we'll give them back to you. But if you don't win, we'll force you to watch your mamodos' deaths.

Sincerely,

The Mamodo Order

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces, while others were just staring at the ground.

"They were kidnapped!" Travis boomed out

"At least they gave us a map" Ming spoke holding out the map, which was actually very detailed

Aaron, after hearing the note was lying on the couch crying. Chelsea walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Aaron, we'll get Zion back, and the others to" Chelsea tried to encourage him

"Really?" Aaron asked with big tear strained cheeks

"Of course we will!" Nathan boomed out encouragingly "Even if it takes all of us to do it!"

"Yeah let's get going!" Simba and Rakurai cheered in unison trying to head out the door.

"HOLD IT!" Jay said aloud stopping the two mamodos from leaving

"What is it Jay?" Simba and Rakurai asked in unison

"We have to come up with a plan before we just, barge off unaware of what they could do to us" Jay explained to the two

The two groaned and walked over to the couch and flopped on it.

Then all the book owners and the other mamodos sat either on the couch or around it in a circle formation, trying to think of a plan to get the mamodos back from The Mamodo Order before it's too late.

* * *

_With Ember, Zion, Tiko, Grim & Artic_

The five mamodos were still being carried by their captors, Tiko had stopped banging Zeion's shoulder because he was exhausted, Artic stopped biting Leazus' shoulder and began panting, Zion was whimpering quietly being in the clutches of The Mamodo Order again, and Ember was being unusually quiet.

"Welcome back Numbers five and six" a figure spoke emerging from the shadows revealing himself to be Zemnas, The Mamodo Order's Superior. "Oh and what do we have here?" he asked eyeing the mamodos the two brought in

"Just five of the mamodos who were trying to stop us in France" Zeion answered to his leader.

"And I'm glad to see you to number thirteen" Zemnas said eyeing Grim still hanging onto his scythe with Leazus still holding the blade.

"I'm not glad to see you ugly" Grim replied trying to pull his scythe out of Leazus' hand

"Such a naughty boy" Zemnas teased wagging his finger "You should never try to run away from me"

"He is so ugly" Tiko whispered to Ember making her giggle while they were still hanging over Zeion's shoulder

While both were giggling Zeion's grip on the two only tightened to make them stop giggling.

"Hey quit it!" Ember screamed kicking Zeion from the odd position she was in.

"Just put them away with that other girl you guys caught last week" Zemnas ordered with his eyes glancing at a small room

Zeion and Leazus walked over to the room, had to unlock it. Leazus opened the door and threw the three mamodos he caught in the room making them land hard against the floor.

Zeion on the other hand just tossed Tiko and Ember in there like dirty rags and slammed the door shut with the sounds of clicks locking the door. Then the two went into another room which had all the Order members except Grim present.

The room Grim, Artic, Zion, Ember, and Tiko were in had cement flooring which was cold, steel walls, a steel ceiling, and was about twelve square feet big, and there was nothing colorful in the room either.

A girl was huddled in one of the far corners in the back of the room crying. She had long black hair with red tips in a pony tail, round silver eyes, she was about as tall as Zatch, was wearing jeans with a black t-shirt with red flames around the sleeves, and white sneakers.

Grim knelt down beside her and began talking to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her

"No" the girl sniffled "They kidnapped me and now I can't see Kelly"

"Who's Kelly?"

"My book owner. My name's Sora, what's yours?"

"Grim" he spoke holding out his scythe

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" Sora asked intimidated by the scythe

"No of course not!" Grim spoke out "Why would I kill a friend?"

"Friend?"

"Yes, we're all friends" Grim replied pointing to Tiko, Ember, Zion, and Artic

"So how'd you get here?" Ember asked helping Sora up so she could stand

"I was playing with my book owner Kelly and, then this guy with blue hair and an X-shaped scar on his face kidnapped me" Sora explained to everyone

"Saize" Grim muttered to himself

"What was that?" everyone asked Grim in unison

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all" Grim replied and sat down with his back (well, spine) against the wall with his scythe next to him.

* * *

I wonder if Grim knows something. Well there you have it, the fifteenth chappy of Another Day, Another Journey Awaits. I also removed the bio chappy because it got annoying when everyone was always editing their mamodo's data, including me. Yes this chappy was supposed to be shorter than the others, even though this time it only took me four hours to write. 

To Akikura: Would it be ok with you if I made a series of SimbaxRakurai one-shots in one fanfic? You can find the info on my profile page

One Year Anniversary Ember Figurine for: Jason Kent, Rahkshi500, Golden Sun Dragoon, Unknown-Character, Revived Sin, Akikura, and Rabukurafuto for reviewing!

**Ember:** Hooray for one year of being on Fanfiction! (throwing confetti)

**Blizzar:** And one month Ember, when's mine Flurry?

**Me:** I think yours is in November Blizzar

**Blizzar:** Dangit! (Sits under a tree with Razrein watching the wind) It's so nice out here isn't it?

**Razrein:** It sure is (wraps arm around Blizzar's shoulder)

**Blizzar:** (giggling) You're so sweet Razrein


	16. Labyrinth Powerhouse

Hey guys! I finally decided to update this story, if you're wondering why you guys might not have been able to review last chapter. It's because I deleted the Bio chapter so, yeah.

Couples: TikoxEmber, RazreinxBlizzar, and SimbaxRakurai

_Italics_ are thoughts

* * *

_In the streets of China 11:23 AM_

"Are you serious?" Chelsea complained when she found out the devastating news.

"Yeah we have to head back" Luna spoke waving goodbye to the others as she walked off with Artemis.

"We'll visit you guys!" Artemis called while getting on the bus with his book owner, leaving the other book owners and other mamodos who weren't kidnapped behind.

Jason then began to talk sarcastically "Great, just great, we lose five mamodos now a single team" now folding his arms across his chest still holding Grim's black spell book with red writing.

Chelsea put a hand on her friend's shoulder looking into his eyes. "Don't worry Jason we'll find him, and Ember and the others to" she said sweetly.

"Yeah Jason, you gotta think positive" Jay spoke, and then clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

This made Jason smile really big, not in the creepy big but in the really happy big.

"Thanks guys" Jason replied and walked off

"Where are you going?" Ming called out watching the teenager run off

"Do you wanna stay here and mope? Or do you wanna find them!" Jason replied back still running.

"C'mon let's go!" Ming boomed out, running off signaling the others to follow. Which they all eventually did, while the citizens stared at the giant group of running mamodos and partners with looks that said 'what the heck are they doing?'

* * *

_At the Power House_

Ember and Tiko got really bored and decided to sing The Doom Song from Invader Zim for no reason at all.

"Doom doom doom doom doom doom, doom doom doom doom doom!" the fire mamodos chorused annoying the others in the room.

"Will you two _please_ stop singing?" Artic whined with paws covering his ears.

"Yeah you guys are giving me a headache!" Sora yelled really loud, just loud enough for the other members of The Mamodo Order to hear.

After Sora's complaint, one of the members of The Mamodo Order known as Saize, who earlier fought Grim and Zion. Came over to the door, technically a few feet away from it, and since there were bars on the top part of the door (sort of like prison cells).

He then threw an empty bottle of beer through one of the areas between the two bars and yelled "Shut the hell up before I eat you alive!"

The empty beer bottle flew into the room and crashed onto the floor leaving brownish tinted glass shards everywhere, thus immediately making Ember to Tiko quit singing but instead run and cower in the corner with Grim, Sora, Zion, and Artic.

"He's a cannibal" Grim whispered into everyones' ears.

"How do you know?" Zion asked with a look of doubt on his face.

"Because" he then shifted his eye sockets around the room, then whispered "I saw him eat an infant mamodo once."

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the mamodos except Grim yelled in disgust.

"I told you so" Grim only replied back to the 'ewing'.

* * *

_With the book owners_

The book owners and other mamodos had finally made it to the abandoned power house. But were outside waiting for orders to be given, thus making Ming do the talking.

"After looking at this map, the power house basically is a giant labyrinth." He explained

"It's a what?" Carly asked, confused while scratching her head.

"A Labyrinth, it's basically a more 'educated' term for the word maze" Ming spoke to Blizzar's book owner, Carly only tilted her head to the side still confused.

"Let's just go in!" Jay whined while everyone else except Chelsea did an anime sweat drop, and Tai poking him.

"We shouldn't just 'barge in' like this." Tariyu began "We should split up into groups, that way we'll have a more likely chance of finding the kidnapped mamodos." He explained.

"Oooohhhhhhhhhh I get it!" Chelsea boomed out "Wait, no I don't"

"We divide ourselves into teams" Tariyu said, trying to make the meaning more clear.

"But…. Who's with whom?" Haruka, Ming's mamodo asked aloud.

* * *

_The Teams_

Team One – Chelsea, Jay, Tai, Aaron, Simba, Cassie, Rakurai, Haruka, and Ming

Team Two – Jason, Razrein, Tariyu, Blizzar, Carly, Yume, Eoin, Nathan, and Travis.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later_

Everyone had finally settled on who was going to be on what team. Even though, there was arguing, bits of swearing, and many slaps from Haruka trying to knock sense into everybody.

"See you guys later!" Chelsea and Jay called in unison, as they already went into the powerhouse.

"Wait up!" Tai called out to his book owner, running inside leaving everyone else to depart with their teams.

There were two paths, team one chose to go to the left, while team two chose to go to the right since Nathan thought he smelled food. Just imagine a maze, inside a building, and you guys should be able to picture what I'm talking about.

* * *

_With Team One_

"I HATE WALKING!" Simba whined at the top of his lungs, which only gave him a slap from Rakurai.

Then Rakurai said, "Whining won't get us anywhere!" Making Simba cringe, then step a little ways back until bumping into Cassie. Almost making her fall on her butt.

"Simba, watch where you're going" Cassie instructed her mamodo.

"Hehe sorry Cassie" Simba apologized, and then ran up to join Rakurai, putting her hand in his paw. Making both of them blush like red tomatoes during the summer.

"I think I see something!" Tai boomed out, pointing with his paw to what looked a shadow of a person running away from them.

Haruka and Ming however, were walking a little ways behind the group. Hand in hand, like the lovers they are. But nobody saw this, making the moment even better for the two.

"Well let's go!" Chelsea spoke aloud and ran off after the shadow. Making Jay, Tai, Simba, and Rakurai immediately run after them. While Cassie walked further back, and Haruka and Ming weren't even paying attention at the time.

* * *

_With Team Two_

"At this rate we'll _never_ find them" Travis said, in like a depressed many because he wanted Tiko with him.

"You have to think positive Travis" Yume spoke to Tiko's book owner. Making him feel, a little bit better but not completely.

A figure then came towards the group; he was five feet and nine inches, long light gray hair with dark grey streaks tied up in a ponytail, a black eye patch over his right eye, peach skin tone, orange eyes, about seventeen years old, wore a black Organization XIII cloak with the hood down, black leather gloves, and black boots. While carrying two purple-colored guns (Xigbar's weapon in Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"What're a couple of dudes and dudettes like yourselves doing in a place like this?" the figure asked with a surfer dude accent, even though he appeared MUCH older.

"Umm…. We were…… walking?" Eoin muttered, just trying to give the creepy man an answer.

"Doesn't look like it dude. By the way, name's Zighar, not like you'll live long enough anyways." The man known as Zighar addressed, getting in a battle position.

"Eeerrrrmm….. How can you fight us?" Travis asked Zighar, confused at what the older man was doing while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, I didn't tell you" Zighar began "I'm a mamodo, but I don't need a spell book for some reason."

"But then… how do you know your spells?" Carly asked the 'mamodo'.

"I just do" was all Zighar replied before getting back into his battle stance.

"I guess we just have to fight him then." Razrein spoke up, ran in front of Tariyu to get ready to use a spell, with Blizzar doing the same only she got in front of Carly.

Razrein's blue and green book began to glow in Tariyu's hand, while Blizzar's white spell book with ice-colored symbols glowed in Carly's hand.

"BEAROON!"

A strong beam of wind was fired from Razrein's hands which began to charge right at Zighar.

"CHIO!"

Blizzar, then fired an ice beam from her mouth (imagine the Pokemon attack) which somehow fused itself with Razrein's Bearoon spell.

"Nice try kids but… LAZRA!"

Zighar then, began to fire red lasers/bullets (like Xigbar's in KH2), which collided with the two spells. Then the combined wind and ice spell rammed right through the red bullets/lasers making them disappear. But Razrein and Blizzar's spell charged right at Zighar, but he jumped to the right just barely avoiding the attack.

_If he can just jump out of the way to avoid our spells, then we're done for_ Travis thought

"LAZRAIN!"

Zighar then, shot out a more powerful version of Lazra, fired from his guns heading towards our heroes.

"RANSHIELD!" Carly read

A disk like shield appeared in front of Blizzar, which looked like it was made of ice. It made Zighar's Lazrain spell collide right into the shield, which then disappeared along with the shield after a few seconds.

"Why don't you just give up?!" Blizzar boomed out, while shaking her pale fist at Zighar.

"Cuz I don't wanna…" Zighar replied

"GAOROON!" Tariyu yelled out the spell.

This made strong winds swirl around Razrein's arms, hands, and legs, creating wind gauntlets which would 'power up' his punches and kicks. Razrein then, let out a battle cry and raced over to Zighar, repeatedly kicking and punching him.

"That reminds me….. RANSHARICE!"

Blizzar then gained icy claws on her hands and feet. Then she, alongside Razrein, started beating the crap out of Zighar while the book owners and the other mamodo Yume, only watched in awe at the powerful hand-to-hand combat they were viewing.

"You're both very skilled in combat." Zighar said to the two mamodos, blocking a few of their attacks. "But….. LUERZAT RA!"

Zighar then fired a red laser/bullet from his two guns. Which were bouncing off the walls, right when the laser/bullet hit the floor, a mini crater was created like in the walls as well.

"Look out!" Nathan boomed out, ducking onto the floor, missing the spell just by a hair. Yume, Eoin, Travis, and Jason followed Nathan's example and ducked onto the floor to avoid the attack as well.

"How do we stop it?" Carly asked in a panicked state, while skidding to the left to avoid the attack, which continuously pounced off the floor to the wall. Basically like a never ending game of pinball.

"Maybe we have to hit it with a spell?" Tariyu suggested, skidding backwards to avoid the red laser/bullet which hit the floor right in front of him.

"GANZU SHARDRAN!" Carly yelled out

Blizzar then fired a bunch of giant icicles (or Shardran spells) from her mouth at Zighar. Which she finally creamed him with, making him stagger a little bit. Then he regained his balance. Our heroes of team two, still dodging the 'Luerzat Ra' spell from earlier by jumping, skidding, ducking to the floor, basically anything to avoid getting hit by that spell.

"I've had enough of this…… BEACANE!"

Razrein shot out a stronger version of Bearoon from both his hands at the same time. The Beacane spell, nailed right into the Luerzat Ra spell making an explosion, with smoke flying, and lots of coughing was heard.

"Finally it's gone." Razrein spoke, then let out a sigh of relief.

Nathan, Yume, Travis, Jason, and Eoin got up from their positions on the floor. But stood a ways away from the three mamodos in battle, and two book owners.

"SHARCHI!"

Blizzar then blew an icy wind from her mouth which could freeze almost anything, and stop it in its tracks but…….

"LOPIUZASHL!" Zighar teleported away from Blizzar's freezing spell, and vanished.

Everyone was glancing around, looking for the creepy mamodo. Wondering where he could've vanished to.

"DANGIT HE VANISHED!" Carly yelled out in frustration, with smoke coming out of her ears, like in old cartoons whenever someone was angry or frustrated.

"Whoa Carly chill!" Blizzar blurted out, waving her hands out trying to calm her book owner down.

Carly, had finally finished letting out all the smoke from her ears, and calmed down. "Thanks Blizzar."

"C'mon! Let's go find them!" Jason called out, and then ran off down the hall, avoiding all the new holes. Everyone, then followed him, but Blizzar accidentally fell into one of the holes, but Razrein got down and offered his hand.

"Need help Blizzar?" he asked sweetly holding out his hand, which Blizzar took and he pulled her out of the hole.

Blizzar, then dusted herself off after letting go of Razrein's hand and said "thank you Razrein" in return of his kindness.

The two mamodos, caught up to the others after that little unexpected event.

* * *

_With Team One_

They were all still walking around, luckily not having run into a member of The Mamodo Order. But let's just say, they were as bored as heck.

"Are we there yet?" Simba and Rakurai asked everyone in unison

"No" the others replied

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we're here" Aaron replied to the two 'annoying' mamodos.

"REALLY?" the two asked, with their eyes glittering with excitement.

"Nope" Aaron replied while laughing, and continued walking with the others. The two mamodos only groaned in unison, then walked on following a little bit behind the others.

"We're _never_ gonna find them at _this_ rate." Chelsea complained, putting on a pouty face.

Jay, put a hand on her shoulder then said, "Don't be that way Chels, we'll find them soon enough. Now c'mon smile, you're in The Happy Hut!" he finished while smiling at her.

Chelsea stopped pouting and actually smiled back. "Thanks Jay, it's just with all the crap that's been going on, I just….. Feel almost…. Empty"

"Just shake it off." Jay replied, looking pretty cheerful and delighted at the same time.

* * *

_With the kidnapped mamodos_

"I hate it in here" Sora muttered to herself, kicking the wall once for no reason.

"Don't we all" Artic replied, while lying on the floor, curled up trying to get some sleep. Then he heard someone kneel down next to him, then felt that person petting him….

"Nice and fluffy" Tiko said, petting Artic as if he was a puppy.

"…………………. Tiko, do I look like your pet?" Artic questioned Tiko, leaving the male fire mamodo with a thinking face.

"Who cares, you're fluffy!" Tiko boomed out, and went back to petting Artic

"(Sighs) how do I know you?" Artic asked himself, burying his face in his paws.

Ember and Grim, meanwhile, were seeing who could jump the furthest.

"Hiya!" Ember boomed out, and flung her body forward making her go about six feet far in distance.

Grim got a running start, then leaped gracefully as if on clouds, which made him jump ten feet. While only receiving a look of jealousy on Ember's face. Leaving Sora to repeatedly kick the wall in anger.

"Hah! I went further than you did!" Grim boomed out, and did a little victory dance he made up, trying to show off.

Ember was only growling in response to this, walked over to where Tiko was, knelt down, and was petting Artic as well. After about five minutes, she fell asleep on him, with her head in his fur near his belly area, but for some reason, he didn't mind her sleeping on him, and he eventually fell asleep as well. **(Awww Kodak moment people, aren't they cute like that?)**

Tiko, only sat in front of Ember and Artic, while glaring daggers at the door that locked them in here, as if he was on guard. Watching and alert for danger, if it were to come.

Grim in the meantime, was watching Sora kick the walls, but she eventually got to exhausted and fell over.

"Need help?" Grim asked offering a gloved hand, technically skeleton hand. She offered the kind gesture, then let out a little "thanks" in return, and decided to sit near where Artic and Ember were sleeping. While Grim picked up his scythe (from where he left it in a corner earlier), and sat next to Tiko, while glaring daggers at the door.

Zion, then after seeing Grim sit next to Tiko, walked over from where he was sitting in the corner, walked over to where Grim was and sat down next to him. Tears were forming in Zion's eyes however, but Grim immediately grabbed Zion into a comforting hug, trying to make his new friend feel better. He even wiped a couple of the tears off of his cheek while smiling sweetly to the red lightning mamodo.

"Thanks Grim" Zion whispered, then was hugging Grim with Grim hugging back.

Since then, those two became really good friends, and would fight side-by-side when given the chance.

* * *

_With Team Two_

The team had made it to a room and were standing at the doorway, unfortunately Zeion and Leazus from earlier (the ones who kidnapped the mamodos in the last chapter), were on guard. Technically were sitting in chairs at a small card table in one of the back corners, and they were drinking bottles of beer as if it grew on trees.

"Why are those guys acting like Dee Dee Dee's?" **(1)** Carly asked, while peeking from the doorway, which part of the doorway was covered by boxes containing who knows what.

"Honestly we'll never know" Tariyu replied to the eleven year old human, while eyeing Leazus. "How'd he get so _gigantic_?"

Jason just shrugged to Tariyu's question, "Maybe he's on steroids or something?" he suggested

"Probably" Eoin replied to Jason, with Yume next to him. "To get muscles _that_ large and big."

"So what do we do now?" Blizzar whispered to everyone "if they see us we're dead."

"Nobody's gonna die," Travis spoke up "we just need a plan on getting past them."

"How about a diversion, or a distraction then the rest of us will rescue them," Razrein pointed out

"You're so smart Razrein" Blizzar complimented the wind mamodo, which made him blush in return.

"Thanks Blizzar" Razrein replied, still blushing like a red tomato.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Sorry for lack of updating, school's been getting in the way, and of course the dreaded HOMEWORK. If you guys still don't know why your reviews wouldn't show up last chapter, it's because I deleted the bio chappy since most of you guys (including me) was changing or editing the mamodo's spells in some way and you could only review a chappy once. It basically got annoying to have to add things into the chappy and submit it to document manager, and all that. 

To Golden Sun Dragoon: I appologize if I made Artic OOC, I just thought that scene would be cute.

**(1)** Dee Dee Dee – Refers to Carlos Mencia's main phrase on his show Mind of Mencia on Comedy Central. Dee Dee Dee means that you're stupid, NOT mentally retarded like some people think.

**Me:** I'm probably not going to update any of my fanfics for a while, but I **WILL** be working on new chappys whenever I get some free time.

**Ember:** So don't worry fellow Fanfictioners!

**Me:** Fanfictioners?

**Ember:** It's a new word I made it up (smiling.)

**Next Time on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits**

The Lonely Cold Flame known as Raxel is introduced to our heroes. He proves to be a big help in the upcoming battles ahead for our heroes facing The Mamodo Order. Will they get out of there alive? Will Sora and Rakurai's book owners be found? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Find out, on the next chappy of Another Day, Another Journey Awaits!


	17. A Very Weird Enemy

Happy New Year everybody! Sorry for the lack of updates on this fanfic, since the last time I updated it was early in November. I was also working on other fanfics, which I almost forgot about this one. Enjoy the new chappy!

Couples: TikoxEmber, RazreinxBlizzar, and SimbaxRakurai

"..." Talking

_Italic_s Thoughts

**_Italics and Bold_** Songs

* * *

_With Team Two_

The guards Zeion and Leazus, were now currently so bored of guarding the mamodos, they put their heads on the card table and fell asleep. Our heroes were meanwhile thinking of a plan to get the key, which unlocked the room that the kidnapped mamodos were in. Unfortunately for them, the key was dangling by a ring-like thing on the wall, which would jingle if you moved it.

"Hmmmm, maybe one of the mamodos could get it?" Nathan suggested, trying to think of an idea.

Tariyu turned so he was facing Nathan, "that's a good idea, but how would they get to it?"

"I could sneak over and get it," Razrein whispered aloud, since everyone was still in the doorway which led into the big room, and the room where the kidnapped mamodos were.

Eoin was the first to reply, "He probably could, but… you'd have to stay quiet and not make a sound, okay?" Eoin asked.

Razrein nodded his head in reply, "But we should have a signal, in case if something goes wrong."

"I have an idea," Carly said, "We could wave our arms in the air!"

Jason, Tariyu, Nathan, Travis, and Eoin had anime sweat-drops, thinking that was a stupid idea.

"It'll work," Razrein answered Carly, which made all the book owners except Carly do an anime fall onto the ground. Blizzar approached Razrein.

"Just be careful okay?" Blizzar asked Razrein, worried that he might not complete the task, or could get hurt.

Razrein put a hand on Blizzar's shoulder, "Don't worry Blizzy, I'll be okay," Razrein spoke, trying to reassure Blizzar, and she replied with a nod.

Everyone watched as Razrein creeped into the big open room, saw the door where the kidnapped mamodos were kept, and next to the door was the gold ring, which contained a gold key. But Razrein had to figure out how he'd get to it without waking the two goons sleeping.

* * *

_In another part of the warehouse_

A mamodo who stood at about 5'5", had spiky flame-colored hair in the same style as Axel's from Kingdom Hearts 2, red eyes with eye markings like Zatch's, and snow white skin was running as fast as he could. He also wore dark blue sweat pants, a black t-shirt with a big imprint of a white snowflake on the front, a fire nation symbol necklace from Avatar, and black lace-less shoes.

There was a girl running alongside this mamodo. She stood at 5'7", brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders, hazel eyes, and slightly tan skin. She also wore dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt, black and white tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket on-top of her t-shirt. She was also carrying a flame-colored spell book with white writing/symbols.

"Why are they chasing us?!" The girl boomed out, huffing and panting as she was running.

"They probably think we're the enemy," the mamodo interrupted, "It's simple Saiko, we just stop running and explain things."

"Are you sure Raxel?" The girl known as Saiko asked, "what if they don't believe us?"

The mamodo, known as Raxel stopped running, watching Saiko skid to a halt a little bit ahead, "I'm sure."

* * *

_With Team Two_

Razrein was tip-toeing to the key, which dangled from the ring. But he froze in position because he heard Leazus snore, and mutter something about his biceps. He continued on after that false alarm, reached his hand up, and grabbed the ring with the key.

It made a few jingling noises, which made him hear something unusual.

"Leazus you big fat idiot," Zeion muttered in his slumber, "It's world _order_ not world _border_."

"Phew," Razrein said, wiping the sweat off his forehead, put the key into the lock, and began twisting and turning. Trying to hear the click sound, knowing the door was unlocked, so far not succeeding.

Razrein turned his face to the others, with a look of hopelessness, making all the others frown. But Blizzar kept a smile on her face, and even whispered just loud enough so he would hear her.

"You can do it Razrein."

Razrein nodded his head in response, and went back to trying to unlock the door. But after about five minutes of trying, the door finally made the click he wanted to hear, and the metal door automatically opened inwards.

The kidnapped mamodos all ran out, with Artic glomping Nathan to the ground and licking his face repeatedly like a puppy. Tiko jumped into Travis' arms, happy to see his book owner again, and Grim did the same action as Tiko.

While Ember, Zion, and Sora only walked out with sad expressions on their faces. Since, they'd have to wait to see their book owners.

"Can we get outta here now?" Tiko asked Travis, after jumping out of Travis' arms, landing on his feet.

"Of course," Travis replied to Tiko, "So we can get back to the others."

"We have to be quiet remember!" Carly whispered loudly, getting everyone's attention, and they all nodded in unison and walked back out the way they came to get to that room.

* * *

_With Team One_

"It's hopeless!" Aaron yelled out in agony, "We'll never find them!"

After hearing Aaron's yell, Ming thought he heard voices down the hall, "Guys…… I think I hear something?"

"What do you hear?" Chelsea and Jay asked in unison.

"It sounds like…… The others!" Ming boomed out excitedly, hoping to see the others again.

Ming was right; team two was running down the hall right towards them, with some of the mamodos yelling their book owner's names.

"CHELSEA!!!" Ember boomed out with joy, leaping into the older girl's arms, Chelsea holding her mamodo like that.

"AARON!!!" Zion called out after seeing Aaron, ran towards the older boy and glomped him, which made Aaron stagger a bit, as he held his mamodo close to him.

"I missed you to Zion," Aaron spoke to his mamodo, "I'm sorry we didn't come sooner."

"It's okay! As long as you're here now!" Zion cheered in delight, happy to see Aaron again after so long.

"Chelsea, I missed you!" Ember cried, hugging Chelsea even tighter, almost choking the poor girl.

"Ember, (cough) I can't (cough) breath," Chelsea said between coughs, trying to get some air.

"Sorry!" Ember apologized and let go, letting Chelsea finally breathe again.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Our heroes finally got out of the warehouse, not hearing or seeing any of The Mamodo Order members in sight (except for Grim). The group of heroes finally met up with Raxel and Saiko in the park they went to too rest, who they all learned that Raxel was actually Ember's and Blizzar's older brother.

Sora, met up with her book owner Kelly, but Kelly's parents were leaving today to head back home to Georgia. So sadly, they couldn't stay with the group and left shortly afterwards.

The book owners were all sitting under a giant tree in the park, trying to catch up on some Z's. While the mamodos were all playing a game of tag. Haruka wasn't playing tag though; instead she was trying to strengthen her legs by kicking a tree, while watching over the younger mamodos. Raxel, on the other hand, was reading a book of Haikus Saiko got for him when they went shopping.

"TAG!!! YOU'RE IT TIKO!" Razrein had tagged Tiko, and ran off laughing happily with Blizzar.

"I'm gonna get you guys!" Tiko called out in joy, chasing the other mamodos trying to tag them.

Rakurai and Simba were hiding in one of those plastic tunnels, just talking about random things. Like what were their favorite foods, or if they had previous crushes.

Haruka stopped kicking the tree for a minute as soon as she heard something suspicious.

* * *

She saw another mamodo team! The mamodo stood about 4'5", had Black hair with silver streaks which went halfway down to his chest with a few strands covering his right eye, gold eyes, looked fifteen, had ash pale skin (like Brago's), and eye markings like Zatch's only gold. He wore a pair of baggy black jeans, silver sneakers with gold laces, and a dark purple sweater with the word Demon in bloody red writing.

The human stood at 6', faded brown hair, black eyes, pale skin, looked thirty four, and wore a black tuxedo and top hat, fancy brown shoes, and carried a staff similar to Sherry's in his right hand, only the gem was amethyst and the handle was black and white. In his left hand he carried a Persian Indigo colored spell book.

Haruka put two fingers in her mouth and let out a whistle, which made the younger mamodos stop playing and come back to her. After hearing the whistle, Raxel looked up from his Haiku book to see the new mamodo team and thought.

_What the heck? I've never seen that mamodo team before?_

The whistle also made Ming wake up. He saw the team coming towards the mamodos and quickly snatched Haruka's Lavender spell book, got up from his resting position, and approach Haruka standing beside her.

"Go back to your book owners," he spoke to the younger mamodos, and they did as they were told, but were also trying to wake up their book owners.

"Well-well-well, looks like we have a new opponent to fight, right Aslan?" The older man, holding the spell book spoke to the younger mamodo, known as Aslan.

Aslan was busy kissing a picture he took out of his pocket. The picture was of a girl with black hair, violet eyes, had an attractive and full figured body, a face of deranged glee (which Aslan thought was beautiful for some reason), who was wearing a crimson business suit, black shoes, and white gloves. This girl was known as Desaxe Ying, The Dancing Terror.

He looked up from his picture to face his book owner, "Oh, did you say something Fredrick?"

Fredrick then did what Gai does when Kakashi from Naruto asks the same question to him, "WWWHHHAAATTTT?!?!"

"I'm busy right now Fredrick, if you don't mind," Aslan replied to Fredrick's yell, and then went back to kissing his picture.

Raxel put his Haiku book aside on the grass, put his hands on his knees and called out to Aslan, "HEY! KID!"

"WHAT?!" Aslan yelled back to Raxel, looking a little annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"Who's that picture of?" Raxel asked; eyeing Aslan like a cat does a mouse when hunting.

"Oh, you don't know?" Aslan began in a snotty voice, "It's of the _lovely _Desaxe Ying of Clan Ying," Aslan replied to Raxel, watching as Raxel stood up and walked over beside Haruka.

"Kid, she ain't lovely, you don't have a chance with her," Raxel said to Aslan, which made Aslan get one of those anime anger veins on his head.

"What did you say?!?!?!?!" Aslan demanded, still angry while glaring at Raxel, who was cool and collected.

"She just thinks that you're just an annoying Fanboy, who stalks her at night and secretly steals her belongings just so you can 'treasure' her even more," Raxel spoke, sounding pretty come-backish whenever someone's in an argument.

Aslan's face then turned red with smoke whistling out of his ears, putting his picture in his pants pocket, "FREDRICK!!! READ THE SPELL NOW!!!"

"SEIRES!"

A small sphere of purple gravity was formed in Aslan's right hand, which he then shot at Raxel.

"DOLREN!" Ming read the spell.

Haruka let out a punch, and then a lavender colored blast came out of her right hand as well. Which had then, collided with the ball of gravity, making an explosion upon impact.

"Thanks guys!" Raxel called out as he ran over to Saiko, trying to wake her up.

"DOLRUK!"

Haruka's legs were strengthened with a lavender aura, which added power to her kicks and her speed. She then charged at Aslan, threw her leg up about to do a kick when.

"SEIRES!"

Another ball of gravity was formed in Aslan's right hand, but Haruka slammed her leg down, which made Aslan fire the gravity ball up into the air, instead of right at her.

"Owwww! Get off my leg!" Aslan screamed out now face first into the ground, trying to pull his arm out, but Haruka was keeping it down with her strengthened leg.

"SAOKI KOKOLU!"

A powerful force of gravity, like Brago's Graverei spell, surrounded Haruka making her fall face first onto the ground. This allowed Aslan some time to get up, all while his right hand glowed a dark purple.

"Want to cancel the spell yet?" Fredrick asked Aslan, his book glowing as the spell was being used on Haruka.

"No, she needs more suffering," Aslan replied, baring all his pointed teeth at Haruka.

"GGGYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Haruka screamed out in pain as the strengthening on her legs wore off.

"HARUKA!" Ming called out, worried about his mamodo getting hurt too much.

"SAICHIO!" Saiko read a spell, now awake.

A jet of fire and ice shot out of Raxel's right hand straight at Aslan, which knocked him off guard since he just heard the spell being called when it was too late. This made the 'saoki kokolu' spell wear off of Haruka, and Raxel gave her his hand and helped her back up to her feet.

"Thank you," Haruka thanked the fire/ice mamodo hybrid, "So you're The Lonely Cold Flame I've heard so much about."

"Heh, word gets out rather quickly about me," Raxel replied walking back over to Saiko.

Aslan got up off the ground, and brushed himself off, "another spell!"

"GANZU SEIRES!"

Aslan fired a bunch of 'Seires' spells out of his right hand at Haruka and Raxel.

"DOLSHIELD!"

A lavender, round table sized shield made of glass appeared in front of Haruka and Raxel. While Aslan was firing the spells at Haruka's shield, Raxel dashed out to the side, reading for Saiko to read a spell.

"JISAICHI!"

Raxel then fired a 'jikerdor' shaped ball made out of fire from his right hand, and a 'jikerdor' shaped ball made of ice from his left hand at Aslan from behind him. This made the gravity mamodo fall face-first into the Earth, since he was completely off-guard, and stop shooting the 'Seires' spells.

Fredrick ran over to Aslan, slung the gravity mamodo over his shoulders and ran off, "WE'LL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME!"

That was the last thing that Raxel, Haruka, Ming, and Saiko heard before the weird mamodo team ran off into the unknown.

* * *

So what did you guys think of the chappy eh? Don't worry; The Mamodo Order won't be in the story anymore. Instead, I've decided to use fan-made villain mamodos. If that's okay with you guys of course? Just don't expect really quick updates.

Don't forget to review!

**Next Time on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits**

Rakurai's book owner has been found! Woohoo! But with new book owners, old enemies and old friends can be found as well. Like a certain water mamodo whose little brother is Tiko. One of Ember's oldest enemies also shows up, but let's just say that he's a real 'bang'.


	18. Grim In Concert

Hi guys! I'm here with yet, another new chappy, only because I almost went two months without putting up chappy seventeen, so I decided that I'd try to update this fanfic more frequently. Especially since after this chappy, only five more to go!

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Take a Look through My Eyes by Phil Collins. There is also a flashback from my fanfic **Power of Alliances. **

Couples: Tiko/Ember, Razrein/Blizzar, and Simba/Rakurai. There's also some Ming/Haruka romance this chappy.

"..." Talking

_Italic_s Thoughts

**_Italics and Bold_** Songs

* * *

_At the Airport_

Our heroes once again, set off to another location on Earth. But this time, they were going to Italy, so they could try some of the cuisine, and see the coliseum. Hoping to get a break from battling other mamodo teams, like a mini vacation.

When everyone got to the airport, they were actually late so they couldn't get on the plane. This was because of all the airport security systems since 911. Not wanting anyone sneaking in bombs, and sneaking in illegal items for that matter. So our heroes were on stand-by, which was if nobody was in a seat on their flight, they could have it.

The book owners were waiting in the gates, with all the seats around where everyone would leave to get on the plane. While the mamodos (except Raxel, Haruka, and Artic), were playing in what looked like a kiddie park.

Raxel and Haruka were talking with the book owners, about how to avoid the enemy mamodos, while Artic was sleeping at Nathan's feet since he was too bored to do anything else.

* * *

_With the Book owners_

"So, how do we avoid all these mamodo teams?" Aaron asked, while watching the mamodos, making sure they were okay.

Jay was the first to speak, "We could wear disguises," he suggested.

Eoin shook his head in reply to Jay's idea, "We have to think of advanced plans, something that nobody would dare to think of."

"Like what?" Chelsea asked, looking up from her copy of Warriors: The New Prophecy, Twilight which she bought at a book stand in the airport.

"I agree with Jay's idea Eoin," Nathan began facing Eoin, "If the disguise is good enough, it might actually work."

"Guys, we're not children, we have to think of something mature," said Jason, but received an 'ah hem' from Carly, "Oh… hehe, sorry Carly."

"None taken," Carly replied to Jason's apology, and went back to trying to think of an idea.

"Guys, we should probably just lay low for a while," said Cassie, with an idea on her mind, "You know, hide the spell books in our back-packs."

"So nobody will know!" Carly boomed out, interrupting Cassie in the process, all eyes on the eleven year old, "And they'll just think the mamodos are our siblings!"

"But what about Tai, Artic, and Simba?" Tariyu mentioned, "Nobody has animals for siblings, except for, well…… other animals."

"Good point," said Ming, looking at Tariyu, "and the fact that Simba walks on his hind legs, people will think he's the missing link… or something."

All the book owners, Raxel, and Haruka let out a sigh of annoyance from not being able to think of a plan. Then shortly went back to thinking.

* * *

_With the mamodos_

"I'm bored!" Ember whined, sliding down the plastic pink slide, in the kiddie park of the airport.

Which happened to be inside by the way, was near the book owners, and so they could see what was going on. Just in case, if something bad were to have happened.

"Me to!" Tiko yelled, lying on his back, counting the airplane models that hung by cords from the ceiling.

"Hey Grim, didn't you say you were in a band?" Zion poked Grim's shoulder, asking him the question.

"Yeah! The Skeltoz!" Grim boomed out triumphantly, watching Zion doing an anime sweat-drop.

"Could you… sing us something?"

"Why of course, I'd be happy to!" Grim boomed out in excitement, grabbed his scythe, and leaped up onto a plastic stage (like in theatres where people perform plays).

After hearing this; Ember, Zion, Blizzar, Yume, Tiko, Simba, Rakurai, Tai, and Razrein sat down on the gray-colored carpet of the airport, right in front of the stage in the following order from left to right. But they scooted back a little since they had to look up, and could only see the brown wood. After scooting back a couple feet, they could finally see Grim.

The could see Grim now, using his scythe as if it were a microphone, putting the blade near his mouth, and he began singing. After he sang the first couple lyrics, a few other children in the kiddie park, and some adults even sat down listening to Grim sing.

_**There are things in life you learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing**_

_**So don't run, don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you **_

_**Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes**_

_**There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight find you  
If you keep believing**_

_**So don't run, don't hide  
It will be alright  
You see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you**_

_**All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand**_

_**Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes**_

_**Take a look through my eyes**_

After Grim finished singing, he even heard people clapping their hands. This eventually turned into a standing ovation with cheering, whistling, and even more applause from all the people. But our mamodos were the loudest in the cheering and whistling departments.

Aaron, immediately took notice to this, and poked Chelsea's shoulder. Then he pointed to the crowd of cheering people and mamodos. Chelsea then nudged Jason in the arm, and he then lightly kicked Jay's leg. Which after a few minutes, went to a pattern of either light taps, or pokes on the shoulder, until everyone eventually saw what was going on.

The book owners, Raxel, Haruka, and Artic even woke up from the loud cheering to run over to the stage with the others. The audience was still applauding loudly, cheering wildly, and whistling in joy from hearing a great singer.

Zion was the first to greet his book owner, "Did you hear Grim singing Aaron? He was awesome!"

"He sings?" Aaron replied, looking down at his mamodo who was grinning really widely.

"Chelsea!" Ember yelled in joy, seeing her book owner, "Grim is the best singer ever!"

Chelsea was taking a minute to listen to all the cheering and applause, "he must be to get all this attention."

Grim meanwhile, was bowing to his audience, scythe in hand used as a support (like those sticks people use on hikes.) He smiled in delight, and even waved to the little kids who were clapping.

"Thank you everybody!" Grim boomed out, "You can catch me next week in Italy!" Then the undead mamodo took another bow, with his scythe in hand.

_I knew he had talent, but I didn't know he was in a band back in the mamodo world? _

Jason thought to himself, smiling at Grim and applauding for his mamodo, as if he was a proud parent at his child's play.

* * *

_One hour later_

Enough seats had finally opened up so our heroes could get on their flight to Italy. It was only because, most of the seats on the plane were used by the people watching Grim's performance earlier, and they volunteered willingly to give up their seats. Which were twenty-five people exact. But with the three animal mamodos, the pilot let the animal mamodos sit in their own seats, instead of in bags, and everyone else sat down on the plane.

The mamodos sat off in a group of seats, and the book owners in another group of seats. Artic, even joined the group of mamodos this time. The seats in the middle were rows of six, while the sides were in rows of three (since this is a big airplane). Mini television sets were above every other seat, and a big flat screen was hooked up to the wall for the middle row, up high so the others back could see it.

In the first middle row were from left to right Razrein, Blizzar, Tiko, Ember, Zion and Grim. The row behind them was Yume, Tai, Artic, Simba, and Rakurai. Behind that row sat Jason, Chelsea, Aaron, Jay, and Nathan. In one of the left rows near that group were Raxel and Saiko, the last seat sat Saiko's book bag. Behind them sat Eoin, Tariyu, and Travis. In front of Raxel's group were Carly and Cassie. In front of them sat Ming and Haruka.

* * *

_With Ember's group_

There were music videos playing on all the television sets, from Disney, to movie stars, and just about everything else. They all wore these big headphones in order to listen, or else all the music videos would be playing at once, which would sound weird in my opinion.

A Phil Collin's music video was playing on the television, after a few minutes of listening; everyone recognized the song to be the one Grim sang.

"Hey Grim!" Zion boomed out, looking over to Grim, "that's the song you sang!"

"I know, apparently it's from this Earth movie called Brother Bear," Grim answered, giving Zion a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Hehe!" Zion then gave a playful punch back to Grim, in the shoulder.

This resulted in a playful punching war between Zion and Grim, but Zion was winning the battle. Which resulted to the point where Ember was forced to hold Zion back, and the two guy mamodos previously punching each other, were sweating like pigs. Razrein only looked at Grim and Zion as if they were immature children.

* * *

_With Yume's group_

Yume was curious, got out of her seat and stood beside Razrein, "What's going on up here?"

"Oh, Grim and Zion were in a playful punch war," Razrein answered, "But thank god Ember got them to stop."

Artic was eating spaghetti, but Simba being the dimwitted mamodo he is, dove his paw into Artic's spaghetti, only to get it in Artic's mouth and the wolf mamodo chewed on his paw.

_What the? A fury meat ball?_

Artic thought this to himself, but then looked to his right and saw Simba, who was waving with his left paw with a guilty look on his face. Artic then realized, he had Simba's right paw in his mouth and spat it out.

"What are you trying to do?!?! Kill me!" Artic screamed out, with a look of rage on his face, which made Simba yelp, and cling onto his girlfriend Rakurai.

Rakurai grabbed Simba's furry ear into her hand and squeezed it, "SIMBA HART! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER BY NOW!"

"OWWWWWW!!! Raky-Chan! I need that to hear with!" Simba whined, only succeeding in getting his ear tugged harder by Rakurai.

Artic was watching this battle, with a smirk on his face, seeing Simba being tortured by his girlfriend like that. Tai, seeing this event only got an anime sweat-drop, embarrassed that Simba was his friend.

* * *

_At 6:30 PM in Italy_

Our heroes finally got off the plane and were now in Rome. They first took a bus to a hotel known as 'Hotel Alimandi Vaticano' in Italian, but everyone eventually got used to the new language. They all checked in, this hotel was so big that all twenty-five of them could fit in one room, which was known as the 'Party Room' in English, but nobody could pronounce it in Italian.

The hotel room was enormous; it looked more like a mansion than a hotel room. With all the regal furniture, peach painted walls, fancy Roman paintings hanging on the walls, the big chandelier hanging in the center of the big room, along with a computer. With ten other doors on the sides which broke up into bedrooms and bathrooms. Each of the seven bedrooms had three beds in it, along with some fancy furniture. The bathroom furniture in the three bathrooms appeared to be made of a fancy white marble, with Jacuzzi bath tubs and showers, white marble tiled floors with a tan rug, and white walls. A sliding glass door led to the balcony, with our heroes' four stories above Rome, which had a nice table and a row of plants, blocking view of the neighbor's balcony.

To make a long story short, the room where our heroes stayed at was very fancy.

Everyone put away their belongings, since they were staying in Rome for about a week. Some of the book owners were reading on some of the couches, Jay was sending an e-mail to his parents on the computer, telling them he and Tai were alright. Raxel was reading his book of Haikus again in one of the bedrooms. Ming and Haruka were sitting at the table on the balcony, having a romantic moment to themselves.

While Ember, Zion, Tiko, and Grim were spying on Ming and Haruka. They were doing this from random places in the room. Wearing what looked like army helmets and black face paint smudged under their eyes. Tiko was looking through a pair of camouflage binoculars with a walkie talkie, Ember was sitting on top of Zion's shoulders both possessing a walkie talkie with him holding her in place behind the couch, and Grim was hiding in cupboard with a walkie talkie.

"This is the Grim Reaper, do you copy Young Flame? Over," Grim spoke into his walkie talkie, poked his head out of the cupboard, and then did a dodge roll, so he was now behind a planted tree.

"Roger that Grim Reaper, Young Flame, over and out," Ember spoke into the walkie talkie, trying to stay on Zion without falling.

"See anything Young Flame, over," said Zion into his walkie talkie.

"Nothing yet Red Dragon, Fire Lord Tiko, what do you see? Over," said Ember into her walkie talkie, eyeing Tiko who was near the sliding glass door.

Tiko looked through his binoculars, shocked at what was going on, "Young Flame, Grim Reaper, Red Dragon…… THEY'RE KISSING!!! Over!" Tiko shut off his walkie talkie, staring at Ming and Haruka, who were kissing mouth to mouth.

Ember, Zion, and Grim ran over to Tiko, all with their eyes peeled to the glass door, staring at Ming and Haruka making out.

* * *

_With Simba and Rakurai_

The two mamodos were playing in a park next to the hotel, since they asked Cassie for permission and gained it. Simba was pushing Rakurai on the swing, making her soar high into the air.

"Push me higher Simba!" Rakurai cheered, clinging onto the metal chains with her hands, so she wouldn't fall off. Who was now soaring back down to Earth.

"Okay Raky-Chan!" Simba called out, grabbing the swing when it came back, pulled his arms back, and then flung his arms forward making Rakurai go higher than ever.

While looking down at the Roman landscape, Rakurai thought she saw someone familiar. The girl had long black hair, fair skin, purple eyes, and she wore a white skirt with a purple lining, and she wore a white shirt with purple lining. The outfit reminded you of a female sailor's outfit somewhat. But she also wore a white sun hat, with a big yellow ribbon tied around it; she was also carrying a tainted pink spell book.

"RIKKA!" Rakurai cried out, leaped off the swing, landed on all fours like a cat. Then she got up and ran towards the girl.

Simba luckily jumped off to the side in time, before the swing Rakurai jumped off of would've slammed right into him.

_Could that be her book owner?_

Simba thought to himself, looking up from the ground since he landed on his stomach, in order to avoid colliding with that swing. Making him fly off to who knows where. This reminded him of something that happened a few months ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Guys I have an awesome idea!" Ember boomed out, to two other male mamodos and Simba._

_The two mamodos both had snow white skin and eye markings like Zatch's,, blue eyes, blue hair in the same style as Reycom's, were both about three feet and ten inches tall, looked ten years old; and were both wearing a white t-shirt with a capital Y in blue in the middle, blue sweat pants with two white lines going down each leg, and shoes identical to Zatch's. To put it simple, they were identical twins._

"_What is it?" Yarp, the smarter twin asked walking back to the merry go round, (like those in playgrounds)._

"_You know how you guys can run really fast?" Ember asked the two twin mamodos._

"_Yeah!" The two look-alikes answered Ember in unison, both standing in front of the merry go round._

"_You two could spin it really fast, and then stop it right away. To see if we would fly off of it or not," Ember explained her idea to the three males; Simba, Yarp, and Yerp._

"_Excellent idea Ember!" Simba cheered out flailing his arms around._

"_Come to think of it, that does sound fun" Yarp spoke to himself._

"_Then let's do it!" Ember yelled already on the merry go round, sitting while holding onto the red bars. Simba decided to sit at the end clinging to the red bars._

_Yarp and Yerp grabbed the outside ends of the merry go round. The two then began running around really fast still clinging onto the outside of the merry go round. After three minutes of running the two then jumped on and sat near the edge so they could get off easier when it was time to stop._

"_This is totally wicked!" Ember screamed still clinging to the bars, with the merry go round going around eighty to one hundred miles an hour._

"_WWWWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" The four mamodos screamed in unison. Making the merry go round look like a faint red blur, from the speed Yarp and Yerp were making it spin at._

_Ten minutes later_

"_BRAKE!" Yarp and Yerp screamed in unison, the two still clinging to the bar tossed their bodies off the merry go round, while they were still clinging to it._

_Then the two speed mamodos slammed their feet into the ground, immediately making the merry go round skid to a halt, which for some reason made Simba go flying away because he lost his grip, he almost looked like Ponygon when he was tossed into the air by Naomi._

_Ember, luckily was holding on, but got off and had to fight Yarp and Yerp for a chance to throw up into a dark green trashcan nearby. But all of the mamodos present, lost their breakfasts and lunches, into the trashcan at the same time._

"_I don't feel so good" Yerp moaned, walked over to a tunnel play area, then lied down inside a brown colored tunnel, and fell asleep in it trying to wear the sickness off._

_Ember and Yarp did the same as Yerp, only Ember fell asleep in the tunnel slide backwards, and Yarp crawled behind the play castle, found a hole and crawled though it then fell asleep in the nice cool shaded area._

_Poor little Simba was still flying through the air helplessly screaming._

_A mamodo sitting on a wooden bench saw Simba flying through the air. He looked very similar to Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist in appearance. Stood at about 5'5" tall, had long flowing black hair, purple eyes, looked about sixteen years old, he was wearing a tight black outfit similar to Envy's from Fullmetal Alchemist, and black shoes. Plus he was also wearing a black silk scarf wrapped around his neck, and he was pretty slender. This guy was known as Imite Ying._

_What the hell? A flying cat? Imite thought to himself._

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Simba screamed, and his head crashed right through the bench next to where Imite was sitting. This left Imite confused, that a lion cub mamodo had his head stuck through the bench, while his neck and below was sticking out the other end._

_Imite then decided to poke Simba with his finger, which made Simba's body quiver._

"_Don't poke me!" Simba demanded, he pushed down onto the bench with his paws, while trying to pull his head out, in an attempt to free himself._

_Simba kept using this same method for trying to get his head free, it eventually worked, but with a hole in the bench and Simba flew back into the ground on his back, rubbing the back of his head with a paw._

"_Owie," the lion mamodo spoke twitching his whiskers sense he smelled something interesting, it was the pumpkin pie that Imite was eating._

_He then approached this strange new mamodo, and only drooled at the site of pumpkin pie._

"_Can, I have a piece?" Simba asked staring at the pumpkin pie._

"_Nope, you can't have any." Imite answered Simba, picking up his fork and eating a piece just to torment the younger mamodo._

"_Plllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeee?" Simba begged the older mamodo, using the giant puppy dog eyes._

_Imite then had a cruel smile creep across his face, while eyeing the begging lion cub mamodo, who was oblivious to the evil about to come._

"_Okay, but you have to do something for me first," Imite answered making Simba smile really big._

"_Sure I'll do anything!" Simba cheered hopping around like a hyper rabbit._

"_First, you have to quit hopping around it's annoying and pathetic." Imite began which made Simba stop jumping. "Now sit right here," he patted the spot on the bench next to him._

_Simba climbed up on the bench and sat next to Imite, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity, and his tail began to wag wildly._

"_Now what do I do?" Simba asked curiously while smiling. _

_He is so oblivious, but he does look cute like that. Imite thought to himself._

"_Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?" Imite asked Simba, only to receive a blushing mamodo. Not because Simba loves him, but because he didn't know what to say._

"_Uh_..._ No?" Simba replied confused at why anyone would ask him that._

"_Well I think you're very pretty," Imite spoke wrapping an arm around Simba's shoulders, pulling him closer so the two were touching._

_What does this guy think he's doing? I hope he's not hitting on me. Simba thought.

* * *

_

_In the present_

Simba immediately shook off that thought, which sometimes even gave the poor mamodo nightmares. He got back up on his hind legs, and walked over to Rakurai and her book owner to introduce himself, like the typical gentleman.

"Hiya, you must be Raky-Chan's book owner," Simba started, and held out his white paw out to the older girl, "My name is Simba Hart, but you can call me Simba."

The older girl giggled and shook Simba's paw, "My name is Rikka, and I guess you've taken a liking to my mamodo?"

"Yep! Raky-Chan's awesome!" Simba cheered, and grabbed both Rakurai's and Rikka's hands, "C'mon! You need to meet the others!"

"Okay then," Rikka replied, letting Simba drag her to the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

_In another part of Italy_

Another mamodo team was walking the streets of Rome, Italy. The mamodo stood at 4'5", she had blonde hair, greenish eyes, a light tan; and she wore a blue t-shirt with a wave on it, an Indian leather necklace with a Sapphire in it, blue jeans, gray sandals, and a blue/orange anklet.

She was traveling alongside a boy who stood at 5'6", had blonde hair, blue eyes; and a light tan while wearing a gray Abercrombie shirt with a khaki jacket, cargo pants, and white runners. He also carried a spell book which was a mix of silver, green, blue and purple.

"Why are we here Shami?" The boy asked his mamodo, known as Shami.

"Because Tyler, I have a feeling my little brother and his friends are here," Shami said to Tyler, "Besides, it's been forever since I last saw him.

"Oh, so we're just visiting them then?"

"Yeah, besides, I wanna see his girlfriend, just make sure she's right for him," Shami spoke like a parent, making sure her child's date is appropriate.

* * *

_With Ember, Zion, Tiko, and Grim_

Haruka had caught the four mamodos spying on them, and almost beat them to a bloody pulp. Somewhat like what an older sister does, if you annoy her just enough. So the four mamodos were punished by their book owners, had to quit playing their game called 'Army Spies' and sit on the couch for an hour. Aaron took away the mamodos' army helmets, and Chelsea got the face paint off them.

"I hate being punished," Tiko whined, and then poked Grim in the side.

"Don't… Poke… Me," Grim said in a cold voice, which made Tiko yelp, and cling himself to Ember.

"Guys," Ember said, trying to push Tiko off her, "Can't we cooperate?"

Zion was sitting obediently, with his arms crossed, waiting patiently for their punishment to be over.

* * *

_Outside_

Little did the others know, was that an evil mamodo was lurking in the shadows. Stalking its prey, waiting to lunge and attack! But for some reason, the two guys only waited in the park. One made a paper airplane from a note he wrote, and threw it into the fresh gust of wind.

"Grrrrr, when can I shoot them?!" The shorter one asked.

This guy had shoulder length silver hair, stood at 5'7", red eyes, and a peach skin tone. He wore a pair of black jeans, black army boots, a red t-shirt, and the same red cape Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy 7 wears. He was also carrying a Hydra model gun with long barrel and sniper scope from Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus.

"Just wait, they'll come out in a minute."

The other guy stood at 5'10", had brown hair which went down to his waist, and slightly tan skin. The guy wore dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket with a brown sweater underneath, and brown boots. He was also carrying a black, silver, and red swirl spell book.

* * *

_With our heroes_

Everyone was inside doing random things. Jason and Jay were taking turns playing pinball on the computer; Grim, Zion, Tiko, and Ember were still being punished and had to sit on the couch. Rakurai and Simba finally came back, and they introduced Rikka to the other book keepers.

Artic was the only one to notice the paper airplane that flew into the room, he caught it in his mouth and brought it over to Nathan. The boy unfolded the paper airplane, after reading the first few sentences he was shocked, and yelled for the others to come over and read it. He couldn't read more than those few sentences, because the handwriting looked as if it was writing by a drunken person.

Nathan read the note aloud, which said……

_Dear Mamodos and Book-keepers,_

_We have seen what you were trying to do. Find all the mamodos because the portals to Earth were acting up, and spitting them back up here. We want you to know that we **WILL** stop you at all costs. A couple of you may recognize us, while most of you will not. Either way, we will burn your books, and stop rescuing the other mamodos._

_Your Friends K. and L.

* * *

_

Muahahahahaaaaaa!!! Evil Cliffhanger of doom!!! Like I said earlier, I'm going to try to finish this story as quickly as I can, simply because I have many ideas for the sequel. Also, since I'm back in school now, it's gonna be hard to update. But I'm gonna try to finish this as soon as I can. You guys better be happy with this chappy, because it took me six hours to type. I found the scene where Ember, Tiko, Zion, and Grim playing 'Army Spies' to be quit funny.

Hooray for fourteen pages of typing!


End file.
